The Legend of Spyro: Preservation
by Lordofchaos2 - Wishingviel
Summary: After Spyro defeats Malefor, their is still much to be done. Mainly the continuation of the dragon race and making sure what Spyro has worked so hard to achieve was not in vain. This is much easier when Spyro discovers that him and Cynder aren't the only ones who survived the sacking of the Dragon Temple. But a new threat arrives which may endanger it all. Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It has nearly a year since Spyro and Cynder defeated the Dark Master, Malefor.

Since Spyro rebuilt the crumbling world around him.

Since Ignitus became the chronicler of the new age.

Since Cynder admitted her feelings toward Spyro.

While some things that happened on that day were inconsequential to others, the last was by far the most important thing that had happened to Spyro since meeting Ignitus. While this was the most important thing at the moment, the next day blew that away. Because on the next day, Spyro and Cynder were alone for the first time without the fate of the world on their shoulders, and without the Guardians to instruct them. What started with the two dragons watching the first dawn of the new age, quickly escalated into something more, and resulted with the young couple becoming mates, and the future parents of the entire dragon race. Or so they thought…

What they didn't know is that Ignitus wasn't the only one who managed to rescue a dragon egg… Or a few dozen…

 **Well, that's the first chapter of the story. I know it's short but the purpose of this chapter is to be a prologue (no duh) which is why it was a summary of events lacking any form of literary elements.**

 **But it's my first story, so I hope this wasn't a complete failure.**

 **I hope to update this soon, and I guarantee the next chapter will be better and longer**


	2. Discovery

**This chapter is not just a summary so it will definitely be better than the last. Just to clear some things, words in Italics are thoughts, bold is an author's note (like this) and this chapter takes place almost a year after DotD. Enjoy**

Spyro woke up early in the morning, if he looked to his side he would see the rising sun casting magnificent shades of orange and scarlet across the sky with a seemingly endless line of leaves, many of which were nearly ready to fall with the change of the season. .

Instead, Spyro awoke to find Cynder lying next to him, with her head resting on his chest. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep…_ Spyro laid beside cynder for what felt like forever, but he really had no idea how long it had been. But when Spyro had to pee what he had found peaceful before was suddenly an irritating problem. He thought about waking Cynder, but after he watched her for a little bit longer, he decided to let her rest.

"How do I get up without waking her up? Spyro mumbled to himself

Then Spyro took one of his pillows and slowly slid away while sliding a large pillow beneath her head. Cynder moaned a little, but the only discernable word was "spyro…"

Spyro waited a moment before leaving, making sure Cynder was still asleep. Then he quickly leaped out the window, gliding down to the nearest tree…

 _Meanwhile, deeper in the forest near the cave where Spyro and Ignitus first met a crisis that could change the entire dragon race was happening…_

Glaive was an earth dragon, just slightly larger than spyro. Glaive was a muscular dragon, with shining green scales and an underbelly just between yellow and brown. On his head were two large horns, but also four smaller ones, similar to Cynders, beneath them. He also had several small spikes going down his back along his frills.

"Glaive! Get us out!"

"HELP!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

These were just a few of the things screamed by the panicking behind a wall of large boulders, which used to be the entrance to a large network of caves, which many dragons had called home since they hatched there.

Glaive quickly started digging, but there were only a few boulders that he could move. They were just too big. Then Glaive panicked, and rammed into the stone barrier over and over to no avail.

"JUST BREAK DAMMIT!"

Glaive, an earth dragon, could not move ANY of the boulders. It was humiliating, which added on the the massive stress he was already facing.

"That's not gonna work"

Glaive turned to see a cheetah sitting on a nearby branch.

Glaive continued bashing the boulders, taking small chunks out of one of the biggest ones. The cheetah leaped from his branch, and quickly proceeded to punch Glaive straight in the nose.

"OW! What was that for!"

"Stop hurting yourself and calm down!"

Glaive sat down, and took a deep breath.

"The rocks are too thick, It will take weeks to get through." the cheetah explained

"Well it's my only option"

The cheetah sighed, "I already sent Sparx to get help" Quickly noticing Glaive's confused look, he continued "Sparx is a friend of mine… my friends brother, he can get through this."

"How can anyone get through this? Unless your friend happens to be a bunch of moles we won't get through in time!"

"My friend is Spyro the dragon"

Glaive was again confused. _Why is this cat helping me? And who is Spyro? Does he expect me to know him? WAIT A DRAGON!_

"He can't be a dragon! All of the others are in there! And who is Spyro?! I've never seen him in there! How can I trust you to help me If I don't even know who you are?!"

Now the cheetah was stunned.

"C'mon, you have never heard of Spyro? The purple dragon! The one who finally defeated Malefor!"

Glaive had been raised in isolation, rarely leaving the cave, because that is what he was told. So he was EXTREMELY uninformed on areas beyond survival. So Glaive had never heard of Spyro, Cynder, The Guardians, or even the dark master.

"Clearly you haven't been out of that cave for a long time…" said the cheetah

"Only a few times, and not for very long…" Glaive mumbled

"Well, it's about time I introduced myself, my name is Hunter."

- **well, that's the second chapter, and the first real one. Again this is my first time so If anyone has suggestions let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated greatly by me. If anyone has anything they would like me to change let me know. I hope you enjoyed**

 **Cya soon**


	3. Creative Destruction

**I just want to say one thing before this chapter, thanks for the advice and feedback some of you have been giving, It really helps! Oh, and I'm also going to use italics to show when the POV changes.**

 _Sparx_

Sparx was flying through the forest, the trees flying by even though Sparx was nowhere near the speed he could be.

 _Now Hunter is bossing me around! They all do! Sparx, go get this, Sparx go tell Spyro that! Can't a dragonfly catch a break! Maybe I should go back to the tall plains, they appreciated me there…_

When the temple was in sight Sparx started pulling up to reach Spyro's room, and almost missed him by the tree.

"Hey, purple fatty over here!" Sparx never grew tired of his old jokes.

Spyro was clearly annoyed, "what is it now Sparx?"

"Oh nothing important, just Hunter FOUND ANOTHER DRAGON!"

"Where?!"

"In a cave west of here"

Spyro didn't even respond before leaping into the air, Sparx hadn't seen him fly so fast since Cynder chased him down after rescuing Terrador.

"So much for a thank you…"

 _Spyro_

 _More dragons! I thought I was the only egg Ignitus rescued, why didn't he tell me about them? Do the other guardians know?_

The wind was very strong today, the constant strong gusts often through Spyro off course.

 _Could there be a worse day for this wind…_

After nearly an hour of being blasted off course and correcting himself, Spyro spotted Hunter but he couldn't see any dragons.

 _Is this another one of Sparxs jokes…_

Spyro dove towards Hunter, landing in the middle of the clearing.

"Spyro! What took you so long! I sent Sparx to find you hours ago!"

"The wind gave me issues. Sparx told me there was another dragon here, please tell me he wasn't messing with me."

Hunter laughed a little, "No Spyro, a dragon was here, but he was freaking out and I told him to take a walk."

"Why didn't you just bring him to the temple? It would have saved time."

"Because we have a bit of a crisis on our hands" Hunter gestured towards the boulders blocking the caves entrance

"Is anyone still out there?!" Somebody yelled from within the cave

"I'll get you out! Just wait a minute!"

"Hunter, How many are there?

"Based off what Glaive said, a few dozen"

"I'll assume Glaive is the name of the dragon you met…"

 _How am I supposed to get through this?_

The boulders blocking the entrance were very large, far too big for Spyro to push with brute force alone.

Spyro tried to remember lessons from the guardians that could help him here, and examined the barrier in detail. The barrier was a lot of large boulders, but one of the largest ones looked like it was holding most of the weight of the other boulders. If this boulder was moved, the others would go with it.

Spyro leapt on top of the largest boulder, and melted ice spikes before they left his mouth, allowing him to blast water into the cracks between the boulders. While most of it just flowed out, some stayed between the boulders. Then Spyro froze the water.

"Uhhh Spyro, are you alright" Sparx had come back, since he really had nothing to at the temple. Spyro just ignored Sparx and continued freezing the water.

"Everybody stand back!" Spyro yelled as he flew over the cave, and felt everything in his mouth burn as he spat out the biggest fireball he had ever made.

 _I hope this works…_

Spyro knew he would never be able to move the boulder with sheer force, but he had remembered something Volteer had said while lecturing him. Spyro learned the hard way that sometimes you just had to ignore Volteer until he said something relevant. One of the few things Spyro remembered from Volteers lectures about water mechanics was that when water freezes it expands, spyro had used this to get some of the weight onto the ice instead of the boulder. Now that the ice was being removed, hence the fireball, Spyro hoped that the boulders would roll away.

With a loud bang, many of the boulders fell to the ground, and the smaller ones went flying. Spyro realized that he could have just used the fireball without the ice, but he enjoyed using something from Volteers ramblings.

Then suddenly, Spyro fell.

 **Well that's the end of chapter three. I'm going to write these as often as possible.**

 **As usual, any feedback or advice is appreciated!**

 **Cya soon!**


	4. The True Beginning

**Here's the fourth chapter. Just a few things first, I have been trying to update this daily but soon I'm going to have to slow down. A lot of stuff is going on, and the school year is starting soon which will give me hell when trying to update this. I will update as often as possible, which will be daily for at least until the end of august. One other thing is that I noticed I am dangerously close to writing in third person so I'm going to try writing this chapter differently, then tell me which I should keep doing.**

 **enjoy the next chapter!**

 _Glaive_

It had been nearly an hour since Hunter sent me off to calm down after I nearly killed him. Now that's a fun story.

(flashback)

After the cheetah Introduced himself as Hunter, more of the dragons inside decided to start yelling. I didn't know which ones they were, but it still reminded me of the situation.

"Look, It's kind of you to try an help but my friends are in there and I need to help them."

I turned around and got ready charge, but just as I started to run he leapt over me and punched me right in the nose.

"You're not helping them by getting a concussion!"

"You want to get out of my way, right now…"

 _ **(I know I'm about to break my fist person thing here, but I find it easier to write combat stuff in third person)**_

Before Hunter could even respond Glaive swung his heavy tail blade, which hunter just barely managed to dodge. The blade stuck into the ground, and Glaive struggled to pull it out.

In the brief moment of distraction Hunter punched Glaive, again right in the nose. Once Glaive managed to pull his tail out of the ground he charged at Hunter, who leaped out of the way leaving Glaive to charge straight into a tree.

Glaive was stunned for a second, but when he turned around things got even worse. Glaive's eyes were very clearly glowing, and a dim beam of light from them hit the ground right beneath Hunters feet. The grass there immediately began to grow at an incredible rate, quickly restraining Hunter. He tried to speak but it quickly covered his mouth and lifted him into the air. That's when the green glow in Glaives eyes vanished and he came back to his senses

 _Oh no… Did I lose control again!_

I quickly ran over and swung my tail, slicing the plant that could no longer be called grass, allowing Hunter to fall to the ground.

After he had managed to free himself from his bindings, Hunter was clearly afraid but tried to hide it.

"Are you done yet?!"

I couldn't believe I had done this again. It had been years since the last time, and even then nobody had gotten hurt.

"I'm sorry… I-i just… lost control" my response was quiet, I could barely look at the still startled cheetah after that.

"Then for the love of the ancestors just go take a walk and calm down"

I felt too guilty to refuse.

(end of flashback)

Now it has been about an hour, and I have calmed down… for now…

I started walking slowly back, it was actually pretty relaxing here, the seemingly endless forest was a nice alternative to the lake I normally went to for fish

 _I should come this way more oft-_

BANG!

There was a huge explosion off in the direction of the cave

 _Oh no what happened now!_

I started sprinting as fast as I could, hoping none of his friends had been hurt.

 _Spyro_

I woke up in what looked like the Chroniclers realm, but something was different… something was wrong… It felt sinister, like it was hiding something.

"Chronicler? Are you there?"

There was no response. Then several platforms appeared. All of them made of red crystal which was jagged at the edges. They formed a path to a large, dark colored building surrounded in gray clouds, so Spyro couldn't really see how large it was.

 _Why is it so… creepy here?_

Spyro then leapt onto one of the red crystals, and slid. Spyro tried to dig into the platform with his claws, but it was no use as he slid off. Then he was caught by another rising platform, which he luckily did not fall off of.

 _Why is this never easy…_

On the next few platforms Spyro made sure to be careful with the next few, and luckily did not slide off of them.

When Spyro finally made it to the huge structure at the end of the path he could finally examine the building before him.

 _It's just like the dragon temple… but darker_

I walked inside, and the green pool in the center was the only thing in the large room. I stared into the pool, and the water suddenly turned black, not even showing my reflection.

"Chronicler? Are you here?"

Unlike the last time, there was an answer. The room suddenly got darker, and someone appeared on the other side of the pool. Nothing could be sure about the person. It wore a heavy dark cloak, and when it looked up all I could see was darkness inside the hood.

"The Chronicler is not here. This is my domain."

The voice seemed like many people speaking at once. The dominant voice was deep and foreboding, and it seemed like countless others whispered along with it. I wanted to ask who it was, but my mouth wouldn't open, I couldn't speak.

"You have much to learn young dragon, things that not even the guardians can teach you. Things that only you can learn. Find me beneath the well of souls…"

Suddenly the whole miniature realm began to implode into a swirl of dark, leaving only a few words

"Do not tell the guardians of my existance, come alone"

 **That's the end of chapter three! Don't forget to let me know, do you like how I wrote it this time or should I go back to the way I was before?**

 **Any other advice, ideas, or feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cya Soon!**


	5. Welcome to the Temple

**Just a few things before you read the chapter, I have gotten several requests for longer chapters, and while this one will not honor that (I have very little time to write this one) The next will. Also, sorry this chapter is late, some personal stuff has gotten in the way of this lately, and I got caught up in 4Dragons The Legend of Spyro: A duel with Destiny (best fanfic ever!) but I have been and still am trying to update this daily. Enjoy chapter 5!**

 _ **Glaive**_

Glaive stared in amazement as he watched the gigantic statue in the training room slowly fall beneath the floor, clouds of dust flying up in its wake, then the floor closed leaving no sign the statue was ever there.

It had been about three days since Spyro had freed the other dragons from the cave. In that time the guardians had been overwhelmed trying to keep track of them all. Now the guardians had arranged basic elemental and combat training. Terrador was teaching melee combat and the earth element, while the other guardians taught their respective elements. Glaive couldn't help but notice that no one was teaching fire. This wasn't a big deal to Glaive since he was a earth dragon, but it was still strange.

Terrador was now at the end of the room, seemingly waiting for for the younger dragons to stop talking, the constant chatter was making a din in the room.

"Clearly the lot of you are more talkative than Volteer."

The class kept talking

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!"

That got the class to quiet down.

"I will not tolerate disrespect in this class!"

The class was still silent. _That worked…_ Glaive chuckled to himself.

"Today I just need to see where we are starting… Each of you will have five minutes to destroy as many of these" Terrador gestured towards a wooden dummy, even though it was covered with scratches and chunks had been ripped out it was very clearly a replica of an ape. Terrador continued, "As you can. The first time you will not be allowed to use your element, but the second time you will only be allowed to use your element without using our claws, tail, or anything else."

Glaive shifted nervously about the last part. _How am I going to pull this off? I can barely make flowers grow!_ Glaive had spent many hours practicing that.

"You, in the front, what is your name?"

Glaive gulped nervously, and looked around. He was at the very front of the group.

"Come on, we don't have all day…"

Glaive stepped up a little

"My name is Glaive... sir."

Terrador chuckled "it's been decades since someone called me sir…" He mumbled to himself.

"You will start with the melee training, prepare yourself."

Glaive immediately stepped into a defensive stance as the rest of the group backed off. The dummies seemingly came to life as Terrador pulled the lever next to him. The ape like dummies quickly charged Glaive, who leapt into the air and performing a large sweep, smashing two dummies and completely crushing one with his heavy tail blade. Then twice as many came seemingly out of nowhere. This time Glaive struck first, charging straight into one of the largest dummies, sending his horns straight into where it's heart would be. He proceeded to leap over another one, which was directly in his path, and flip smashing his tail into its back and launching it into another. He then quickly dispatched the next dummies by charging straight into one but with his bladed wings outstretched, decapitating the dummies next to it. This time nine dummies appeared, one of which was at least twice the size of the others, and wielded a heavy wooden mace. _Where do they all come from!_ Glaive charged the nearest dummy, which tried to sidestep but only ran into his wing. The next dummy lept at him, wooden claws outstretched, but Glaive leapt into the air, kicking it away with his hind legs, it shattered when it hit the wall with a deafening crunch, but one of its arms flew off impaling another dummy. _Three down… six to go._

Then Glaive realized that the largest dummy was gone, even though he hadn't destroyed it. Glaive slowly turned his head to see the large dummy, with its arm in the air, beginning to swing its mace.

Then there was a deafening _Crack!_ Which seemed to echo throughout the room. As the mace hit a solid wall of stone, breaking in half. Terrador had blocked a would have been fatal blow.

"Very impressive, but your technique needs work and you must to be more aware of your surroundings"

Terrador gave Glaive a second to catch his breath

"I hope you impress just as much with you element."

Terrador pulled a different lever this time, but three more dummies appeared.

 _C'mon you can do this!_

Glaive tried to use an earth shot, make a boulder, anything! But all that happened was the lightning quick growth of a white lily. This caused quite a bit of laughter from the audience. Glaive tried again, but only a few dandelions grew. Then poppies, then marigold, and even some four-leaf clovers. _I could use some luck right now…_

The watching dragons were still laughing, one on the floor. Glaive felt the blood rush to his face, the blush appeared brown on his green scales. He tried again, only to have a small glowing mushroom appear. Then corpse flowers, even with their pretty white petals they still made the entire room stink. Sadly the approaching dummies didn't have a sense of smell, which might have made the corpse flowers at least a little bit useful. Glaive kept backing up, only to hit a wall. He knew he had to do something or he would fail this without destroying a single dummy.

 _I can't! I just can't!_ One of the dummies leapt into the air, only to smack face first into one of Terrador's stone walls. Glaive sprinted out of the room before the rest of the class began to laugh, he felt a single tear start sliding down his face.

 _ **Spyro**_

Spyro woke up in his room, glad to be free of his dream from the night before. But before he had a chance to look around or even move he was tackled, and brought into an inescapable embrace. Just one look at the dragonesses magenta underbelly he knew exactly who it was

"Cynder… Cynder I'm fine! Please let me go!"

Cynder released him, only to smack him in the face.

"Spyro! I was so worried! Why didn't you come get me? I could have helped! Why didn't you tell me where you were going! Spy-"

She was cut off by Spyro putting his paw over her lips

"Cyn calm down! I just woke up and I've already been tackled, trapped, smacked,, and bombarded by an endless line of questions!"

"Spyro! You have been asleep for three days and I'm not allowed to say a thing! I haven't been so scared since Malefor!"

"Cynder… I'm sorry okay… I had no idea I would be gone that lon- wait did you say I've been out for three days?!"

"Three and a half if you count the time from today."

"Well I'm back now, and that's all that matters"

Then Spyro remembered the dream from last night. The temple. The strange figure. And the voice. Especially the voice

"Cyn, where are the guardians?"

"You've been up five minutes and you already need to talk to the guardians?" she said, nuzzling him.

"Cynder, It's really import-" He was cut off by Cynder kissing him

 _Later that day…_

The guardians had gathered after the day's classes. They all seemed exhausted.

"Spyro I hope this is important, we are very busy, especially with the new students here." Cyril was clearly annoyed with the meeting, he had very difficult students and was looking forward to his break

"Try teaching a class of hyper, energetic, overcharged electric dragons with seemingly endless bounds of energy all directed towards talking instead of listening, all of which have an exceedingly annoying use of vocabulary!"

"It must be like looking into a bunch of little mirror's Volteer! Does your tongue ever stop wagging?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Terrador once again succeeded at stopping Volteer and Cyril's bickering.

"Now that these two are done," Terrador shot a glare at the other guardians "why did you call this meeting"

Spyro then explained his dream, which not even Cynder had heard about yet. Spyro got a mixed reaction from the guardians.

"You called us down here, wasting our valuable time, because you had an odd nightmare!"

Cyril was especially mad about this, when Spyro looked closely he could see red lines throughout his eyes, he clearly needed some sleep.

"Cyril, you know very well dreams can be very important signs, especially when carrying such a direct message." Terrador said

"Even if it was something more than an odd dream, there is nothing beneath the Well of Souls!"

Terrador remained silent about this, knowing it was true.

"Spyro, even if this dream was true, which is unlikely due to the fact that dreams are simply images produced by the subconscious for it to interpret moments of the past, do you truly think it is a good idea to leave with your hatchlings on the way?" Volteer's statement earned a confused look from Spyro, glares from Terrador and Cyril, and the most angered look anyone in the room had ever seen from Cynder

"VOLTEER!" Everyone except himself and Spyro yelled simultaneously.

"Volteer! What were you thinking saying that! Spyro had no idea yet!" Cyril Exclaimed

"It was Cynders to tell" Terrador said calmly, but everyone could tell he was upset.

But Cynder was the most angry of all

"I was going to tell him tonight! Why would you bring this up now!"

Volteer just sat there, and for the first time in hours he had no intention of speaking

Spyro just sat shocked, then looked at Cynder, speechless.

"Spyro…" she began "as Volteer already said…" another angry glare "I'm pregnant with your hatchlings… I wanted to tell you tonight…"

"Spyro are you alright?"

He sat there silently for a moment, but then walked to the balcony

"Spyro?"

He then unleashed the most triumphant roar he ever would in his life, so loud to this day Volteer claims you could hear it from Avalar and beyond.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

 **Well, that end to the chapter really adds to the plot doesn't it? I was thinking about making Cynder into but it was V-SxC that ultimately talks me into it.**

 **As usual feedback and tips/suggestions are always appreciated.**

 **Cya next time!**


	6. Secrets

**Hello again! First off, I'm sorry this chapter is late, a lot of stuff got in the way. Also, I'm going to start writing longer chapters now, I'm aiming for 2000 words, but if you guys want them longer let me know. Also I am thinking of introducing another OC soon, so If you guys have any idea's about her (I already decided some things) just let me know.**

 _Glaive (where he left off)_

 **AN: If you don't remember what happened with Glaive last chapter you probably should go re-read it.**

Glaive blasted out the temple doors, Terrador didn't have the slightest chance of stopping him. The dirt was soft due to rain the day before, the wet soil blasted into the air as Glaive ran off into the forest, Leaving an obvious trail which Glaive knew no one would follow.

Glaive had always found the gigantic, orange and red mushrooms ominous. It was unnerving to think about how easy it would be for someone to hide up there. It would be a flawless ambush and he would be able to do nothing about it.

After running for what felt like hours, Glaive stopped and looked back. He could barely see the temple from where he was. It was actually a nice view from where he was. The temple was visible from a small gap in the gigantic fungi. The temple almost looked like it touched the sky from this angle, soon the sun would be setting behind it.

As nice as the view was, Glaive had a destination in mind.

 _Awhile later_

Glaive had stopped at a large lake a few miles away from the cave. He never saw anyone else there, it was a serene place seemingly untouched by civilization. The setting sun made the water turn orange and made the sky seem as if it was on fire. The huge bluffs rising by the edges of the lake didn't hurt the effect at all. Glaive had spent days at a time here when he had lived in the cave, before the entrance collapsed. Once he had built a raft to see what it was like to be on a boat. He had heard stories about it being calming, but it was terrifying. He had only floated for a few minutes before flipping the boat. In the end Glaive discovered that he vastly preferred solid land to the constant churning of the water. Glaive had a seemingly endless supply of memories from this place, but for some reason this is the one that came to mind. "It's a nice place you've found" It was Terrador, immediately shattering Glaive's peaceful mood.

"I like it because I'm always alone here"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes

"You scored the highest in the class without using magic"

Again, there was an awkward silence.

"Why did you come here?"

"I know you held back during the class, Hunter told me what you can do." Terrador responded

"I wish that was the case…"

"If that's not it, then tell me what it was"

Glaive waited a moment before responding.

"I just… I can't… I can't control it… It just comes and goes."

"Glaive, everyone has this problem at first, even I did."

Glaive remained silent.

"Don't come to class tomorrow. I have other things planned."

"And what is that?"

"Meet me outside the temple tomorrow, right after class."

With that, Terrador walked away.

 _ **Cynder**_

Cynder and Spyro were sitting alone in their room. The sun had set awhile ago. The night sky revealing countless little blue stars. It would have been a perfect night if Volteer hadn't just ruined her surprise. _I can't believe he would say that! Does he ever stop talking? Does he not realize me carrying me and Spyro's hatchlings is mine to tell!_ Spyro was looking bothered about something. He hadn't spoken since the meeting.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? Spyro?" Spyro just kept looking out at the sky.

"Spyro what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

They went back to another long, uncomfortable silence.

"Why did Volteer know before me?"

"What? Is that what's been bothering you?"

Spyro just sat there, waiting for an answer. Now that Cynder looked closely, he looked like he was in pain. It made her feel pitiful for him. _Wow… This must have really gotten to him…_

"Spyro, if it were up to me the guardians wouldn't even know yet, it would just be you and me."

"Then why do they know? Why did you tell Volteer, or anyone before me? If I am the father shouldn't I know first?!"

"Spyro, I didn't tell Volteer, he told me."

Spyro just looked confused by her response.

"After you left… and didn't wake up… for three days… Volteer decided to check all of the new dragons for… well he checked pretty much everything…" Cynder shuddered, trying not to remember the disturbing hour with Volteer

"He decided that I should also be checked for anything, since nobody ever really checked my health since Malefor…"

"And what did he find?" Spyro asked, which relieved Cynder since he was finally talking again

"Don't worry Spyro, nothing bad. What Volteer found is that I'm carrying three eggs."

"Three!?"

"At least Volteer didn't spoil everything"

Again, they were silent, but this time it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward, it was a nice silence. A relaxing silence.

Eventually, They fell asleep. Neither of them wanting to leave the stars.

 _ **Spyro (warning, some gore ahead in this part, but I don't know if I'm good enough at this to disturb anyone)**_

Again, Spyro woke up in the dark version of the dragon temple. Alone. Nothing had changed since he had left. The smooth and shiny black walls were still shrouded by the dark clouds. Occasional bolts of lightning flashed through the sky with no apparent destination. The pool of black water in the center of room was the only thing even slightly different. The water was now swirling into a whirlpool. _Can I not get a night's sleep without being brought into some creepy place!_

Then, the pool began to expand. At first it was small, barely even noticeable. Then in a matter of seconds it had grown to cover half the room. _I don't think I like this…_ Spyro tried to fly away, but before he had left the dark water a long tendril grabbed him, pulling him under and dragging him to the center of the whirlpool. Spyro tried freezing the water, but all that came out of his mouth was a few bubbles. He couldn't even make a sound as he was dragged down the hole where the pool had been when he woke up here.

When Spyro woke up he was floating. When he opened his eyes he saw there was literally nothing near him. Nothing but darkness. _Can this get any weirder! What's the point of this anyway!_

Then, the cloaked figure appeared again, sitting on a throne made from jagged red crystal. Several pointed shards pointed outward at every spot, even the part where he was sitting.

"You have betrayed my trust young one…"

Spyro quickly realized he again could not respond. He couldn't even move. It was as if he was being held in something the literal exact shape and size of his body. Spyro tried to break the barrier, but it was pointless.

"Do not struggle. It only wastes your strength." The figure laughed at Spyro's efforts as he ignored its words.

"Do you realize what I can do If I am angered? If I decide you aren't worth my time?"

Then, something even weirder than everything so far appeared. It was Spyro. He could see himself, or at least a very accurate copy. Then, It looked straight into the real Spyro's eyes, but Spyro couldn't see its face as a huge blast of blood came from its chest. In a split second it was on the ground, oozing it scarlet blood into the air. It didn't make a pool like it would have in the normal world, it just floated there. _That's just flat out disturbing…_ Spyro could very clearly see every organ in his counterparts body. Its ribs were shattered, all pointing inwards at unnatural angles and poking into his lungs. The worst part was that the heart wasn't inside the counterparts chest, but it wasn't missing. It was still beating, pumping out a huge cloud of blood, right in Spyro's face. It was as if the heart didn't realize its master had died, it just kept going.

Then, it all vanished back into the void, except for the blood. The blood came back and covered his scales, literally painting him with his own blood. _I think I'm gonna be sick…_

"I can do much more, Much worse, I can make more than you pay for a betrayal like this…"

Then Cynder appeared, lying on their bed and sleeping soundly.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, It would be a shame if I ENDED IT!" The cloaked being yelled the last part, the horde of voices echoing through the seemingly endless void. Then, a long, dark, and shiny spear appeared in his hand. No, not a spear, a glaive. He held the blade right over her throat, Cynder didn't even notice. _Oh Ancestors please no!_

"But I can have so much more fun with this…" the being chuckled as it pointed the glaive straight at Spyro. He knew what was happening as his scales turned dark, absorbing the blood around him. He tried to stop as his body moved towards Cynder, but it wasn't under his control. _No… no, NO!_

The strange world began to collapse on itself again as he was about to slice Cynders throat. The cloaked thing grabbed Spyro by his throat as the world collapsed around them.

"I told you not to tell the guardians! You will not disobey me again! When the time is right you will go to the well of souls and find me there! If you do not listen then she will pay for it!"

Spyro woke up screaming, Cynder beside him.

"Spyro! What happened! Why are you screaming?!"

Spyro could practically see the cloaked figure as its voices whispered

"Do not mention me or my realm, or she shall pay…"

"It's nothing… just a bad dream…"

"Spyro! What was it!

"NOTHING!" Spyro screamed as Volteer blasted the door open

"Is someone dismayed? Distressed? In pain? Mortally wounded?-"

"SHUT UP!"

Volteer stopped talking, but was clearly worried

"Everythings fine, just a bad dream…"

"Are you sure you are not in need of therapeutic treatment which I am perfectly capable of providing? A few other solutions would be-"

Volteer was cut off by Spyro slamming the door in his face

"Spyro! Is he really that annoying?" She was trying to make a joke, but Spyro completely ignored her

"Spyro, are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine… I just need time alone."

Then Spyro proceeded to leap outside, soaring away from the temple.

 **Well that did not go nearly as long as I wanted it to, but I just don't see how I can add to this chapter. Anyway I'll try to make the next one longer. Next chapter I'm thinking of adding a new OC, and any suggestions are welcome.**

 **As usual feedback, advice, or ideas are appreciated.**

 **Cya soon!**


	7. Rude Introductions

**Well it's been a few days since last time I wrote. Sorry I'm late :P**

 **Sadly I might be late a few more times this week. I've got something sucking up four hours a day this week (I dare anyone to guess what it is :P ) also there is a small surprise involving an OC, as I have said many times idea's are appreciated. Now, Enjoy chapter 7!**

 _ **Glaive**_

Glaive started the morning with a loud yawn. Then he got up and stretched until he heard the satisfying crack. Then he left the temple, quickly learning he had woken up earlier than usual. Just as the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. _This should be a good day…_ he thought.

 _A few hours later…_

I had spent most of my day so far exploring. It's just what I did when I was bored. Of course it isn't really exploring, There aren't many places near the caves I haven't found, so it's more like walking. The quiet of the forest was eerie. It wasn't like nature silent, with wind blowing and birds chirping and things like that. It was just flat out silent, with the exception of my footsteps. _Well it's not rare for a dragon to be alone in the forest, we are dragons after all._

Then, as if on cue, a disrupting bang broke the silence, then several cracks of leaves and twigs as something ran off. _What the heck was that! Why didn't I hear it before?!_ Then there was another bang, slightly farther away.

"Who's there!?"

Just more silence followed in response

"Great now somebody's following me… That's a new problem."

 _Maybe I should get back to the temple… Terrador asked me to get back before class._ I turned around, and started walking straight back the way I came. I never really turn off my straight path unless I see something interesting, that way I never really get lost. Of course a few minutes later I heard more crackling of the leaves being crushed.

"Whoever you are will you just go away!"

"That would be very counterproductive, in fact-" The voice was clearly female, and it sounded like she cut herself off mid sentence.

I kept walking, now that she had decided to start talking I knew she was on my right side, so I wasn't completely surprised if she decided to be violent. Then I heard more cackling from crushed leaves and slight rustling as she hid behind a bush. Her horn was a very shiny silver, it was very smooth and metallic. _Maybe I can end this here…_

I kept walking, trying to act like I couldn't see her. But as soon as she started to leave the bushes I leapt at her, she let out a quick yelp before I had her pinned on the ground.

"I told you to go away!" Now That I could see her clearly I saw that she had bright yellow scales _I can't believe I didn't see her earlier…_

She also had Silver bladed wings, and a long, short silver fin went all the way down her back and halfway down her tail instead of frills. Her tail ended in what looked like a small, closed silver pinecone. She was also noticeably thing. Apparently I had been staring, because she had enough time to blast me off with a huge bolt of electricity. I flew at least ten feet away.

"You should know better than to assail an electric dragoness with the capability of a twenty thousand volt blast, more so you should not be assaulting anyone since violence is only a suitable option for the extremely inarticulate. Beside that was was the justification for your assault?"

The stunning effects of the electricity had been put to shame by the stunning effect of how much she could say without breathing. She hadn't taken a single breath since she had zapped me.

After I could move again, I got up. Even though It was still hard.

"Owww…"

I still couldn't talk yet, even the ow was hard to get out. _She packed quite the punch…_ Then I fell over again. _Apparently I can't stand yet…_ I thought as I failed to get up again.

"Are you alright? I didn't intend to put you into an immobile state! I just wanted to remove you from a one foot radius of me, can you communicate properly?"

I tried to talk, but all that came out was an enigmatic moan

"You really are inarticulate… Well It seems like you won't be moving for awhile…"

I could barely hear her as I blanked out.

I woke up lying on what felt like a hammock, but it was barely skimming the ground ruining the relaxing aspect of it. I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing that it wasn't a hammock, I was lying on a net between two stacks of branches. Attached to the piles were two ropes tied around them, and the yellow dragoness was pulling them, slowly dragging me along. I tried to get up but It was still hard to move.

"Don't try to get up, It will only waste valuable time which I should be spending in Master Volteer's class"

"It's not my fault you followed me"

"It's not my fault you assaulted me."

"It was from what I remember"

"If you cannot control your violent impulses I am not to blame."

"Volteer really does have a big influence on you doesn't he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING!"

She looked hurt by the comment, but she was quiet. She just went back to dragging me towards the temple.

I tried to get up, it was hard and everything felt really heavy, but I managed to get up. I walked off without a word.

"You won't get very far! Most of your muscles are at least seventy five percent dysfunctional at least."

I just ignored her. _That blast really hurt… If someone else did that I could've died! How am I supposed to defend against that!_

I kept walking for what felt like and probably was hours. I could actually see the door to the temple when I blacked out for the second time.

I woke up again in my room. It was small, not meant to be a luxury or anything but it was better than the caves. Plus the view was nice, but that's true for any room in the temple. I never even noticed the yellow dragoness beside my bed.

"You've been unconscious for twenty eight hours"

She startled me so much I fell off the bed

"Why are you here!?"

"Master Volteer told me to wait here until you regained consciousness."

With that remark she turned to leave

"Wait!"

She paused, and turned her head

"You never told me your name."

"Sylvia"

Then she left.

 _ **Spyro**_

Spyro had a busy day today, but he didn't know it. Spyro thought he had to meet with the guardians for something, but he didn't know what. Then he had planned on spending the rest of the day with Cynder. But today had much in store for him.

I walked down the halls towards the pool, all three of the guardians were waiting. All three of them looked dead tired.

"Spyro, it is good to see you." said Terrador

"Let's skip the niceties, I am currently late for a class of ten young pupils who will surely destroy all of my scrolls if I am not watching them." said Volteer

"Did that blabbermouth just suggest we talk less!" said Cyril

"This "blabbermouth" is very busy with his class of hyperactive, highly destructive, young dragons." replied Volteer

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Terrador roared, getting both of the other guardians to remain silent. Spyro just sat there, waiting for them to do anything other than argue.

"Now, me and Spyro have important things to discuss, but clearly you two cannot stop arguing! Get back to your classes."

With that Volteer and Cyril left, still silent.

"Why did you ask me down here?" asked Spyro

"Spyro, as you may have guessed many of the dragons you rescued are fire dragons, and while Ignitus had many valuable scrolls on the matter of their element, they still need a teacher."

"Are you asking me to teach a class?"

"Yes Spyro. We have twelve fire dragons with no clue how to use their element."

"Terrador, I have hatchlings on the way, I will have to focus on raising them. I don't know if I'll have time after they hatch."

"Spyro, you are the only dragon with experience in fire, while I know you will soon have hatchlings to raise these dragons need a teacher. You are the only option."

"Alright Terrador. I'll try for now, but After my eggs have hatched I won't have time for a class."

"Spyro, please think about this. Who will teach these dragons if you won't"

"Who will raise my hatchlings!"

"Before the war we had broods of eggs, The guardians would teach and raise them along with their classes."

"Are you asking me to let someone else raise my children?"

"It is the only option Spyro!"

"That… Is not… Happening." growled Spyro

"I will teach a class if I can but it WILL NOT get in the way of my children. Goodbye Terrador." With that, Spyro stormed off.

I left the temple. It seemed like the only option. _How could they ask me to give up my own children to teach! Haven't I done enough already!_

Then, I heard someone's wings flapping above me. I looked up to see Cynder flying above me, landing a few feet behind me.

"You didn't forget our plans, did you?" Asked Cynder as she landed

"No, I just needed to go for a walk."

"What did the guardians want?"

Spyro was silent for a moment

"They wanted me to teach a class"

"Spyro! Thats amazing!" Cynder said, accidentally Interrupting Spyro

Spyro was silent again

"They wanted me to give up our hatchlings so there'd be no distractions."

Cynder's expression quickly went from joy, to confusion, to rage.

"They asked what!"

She was leaving gouges in the ground beneath her. She looked like a bull preparing to charge

"How could they expect you to give up our children so you can teach a class! Haven't we done enough for them!? We saved the world for them to tell us to give up our hatchlings!"

"I told them I'd teach it, but only until the eggs hatch."

We were both silent for awhile as we kept walking.

"When do you start?"

"I don't know… but I'm guessing tomorrow."

We kept walking for awhile. We didn't talk much along the way. We kept walking until we found a clearing. It was a nice spot. The ground was sandy, and surrounded by the usual gigantic mushrooms.

"This is a nice spot, should I get lunch?" I asked

"Alright, but don't be gone too long."

Apparently the clearing wa nice but the area nearby was no good for hunting. I was hiding on top of the mushrooms, hoping to see something walk by, but nothing was coming. _Maybe I need to go farther…_

I flew off, but I made sure to keep the clearing in sight. This time I saw some things. A couple of rabbits, a small lamb, nothing big enough for us both. I kept waiting, hoping for something to show up. After what seemed like around twenty minutes I saw something, but it wasn't anything to eat. I saw a huge purple flash of light, followed by a deafening boom and a noise so high pitched it hurt.

It all came from the clearing where Cynder was waiting.

"CYNDER!"

I had never flown faster. Not even when running from her at the munitions forge. Never. I couldn't even slow down enough to land, I smashed head on into one if the mushrooms, knocking it over leaving a stump where it was.

"Cynder are you alright?!"

"Should you be the one asking that question?" Cynder was laughing. A lot.

"Cynder, what was with the purple flash and the explosion! I was worried sick!"

She just glanced to her left. There was a dragon lying in the center of the clearing. A purple dragon.

"She looks just like you Spyro."

Cynder was right. The dragoness showed every resemblance to Spyro. They could've been twins! The only noticeable difference was the color of her scales. They were a much darker purple. Almost black.

"Where did she come from?" I asked

"She came with the purple flash."

There was a moment of silence after that

"We need to bring her to the temple."

 **Well that's chapter seven. I finally met my 2000 word goal, but if this isn't long enough just let me know. I was only going to introduce one OC this chapter, but I got a great idea in the reviews (thanks wishingviel) As I say every time, Ideas and feedback are appreciated**

 **Cya Soon!**


	8. Confusion

**Hello again! Just a few things before I start. The OC introduced at the end of the last chapter does not belong to me. She was made by Wishingviel and gave me a lot of info to use, she is in no way mine and neither is any credit for her. I also want to celebrate reaching 1000 views :)**

 **Now, Enjoy chapter 8! I command you! :P**

 _ **Cynder**_

The Dragoness was still lying in the exact center of the clearing, a small crater around her, the sides burned, the center completely black with her, lying on her side in the direct center. The Dragoness was out cold. While she had a much sleeker and more aerodynamic body than Spyro, they had much more in common. They both had a golden underbelly and horns, They both had the same purple eyes, their faces were nearly indistinguishable from the others. Yet none of these were the most shocking similarities, she was a purple dragon. Her scales were a very dark purple, almost black.

"Spyro, I don't think we can carry her back, she's too big, we won't be able to fly her back."

"Spyro?"

Spyro was still staring at the dragoness, seemingly in shock.

"Spyro? Anyone in there?"

She then started poking the back side of his head with the blunt end of her tail.

"Hey! No need to do that!"

"I know, but I wanted to" Cynder retorted

Spyro mocked a growl, and they both laughed, but Spyro still seemed distant..

"Spyro are you alright?"

Spyro didn't answer.

 _Did he hear me?_

"Spyro? You still here?"

"I'm going to the temple, one of the guardians should be able to bring her back"

"Knowing how big they are, It would be sad if they couldn't."

Cynder didn't know if he heard her, because Spyro flew off in that moment.

"Spyro… Why do you never talk to me these days…"

Cynder sat down in the nearby shade provided by the forest, directly across from the mushroom Spyro had smashed. There was a huge gash where his head had it, with two smaller dips inside where the tips of his horns had struck.

 _Why did she affect him so much… Another purple dragon is important but why is he upset? This is a good thing… right?_

After a few minutes Cynder went back to the small crater to look at the dragoness.

 _She really does look a lot like Spyro… Is that why She looks so… Familiar?_

The dragoness had started mumbling, but the words were incomprehensible.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Cynder asked, but knew she wouldn't get an answer.

The dragoness was silent again, but only for a moment. After she started mumbling again, Cynder could understand

"Cynder... where are you…"

 _That voice… I remember that voice… I REMEMBER!_

"Serha…"

Then, the dragoness, Serha slowly opened her eyes.

 _ **Spyro**_

Spyro was soaring High above the forest, almost touching the clouds. The sky was mostly clear, with the exception of a few gigantic puffy ones, so white and puffy you might've mistaken them for snow, if they were on the ground of course.

 _A purple dragon… Another purple dragon…_

"YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE!" Spyro screamed into the air, but he knew nobody heard him.

"I lost three years of my life… THREE YEARS! Because I was the purple dragon! Because I was the only one who could beat Malefor! But apparently there was always SOMEONE ELSE! THEY SAID I WAS ALONE!"

Spyro stopped screaming, he was getting closer to the temple and didn't want to be heard.

 _Apparently I didn't need to spend three years risking my life for them! Apparently I wasn't the ONLY one who could stop Malefor!_

Spyro was almost over the temple now, he started to turn slightly so he'd circle the temple several times before landing

 _I still would've done it… Even if I knew… But I should know that there was another option! I should've known there was someone to take my place! Ignitus should've told me! I… I can't believe he lied to me… When he knew I could've died trying. It doesn't seem like him…_

When Spyro looked down, he started to feel sick. Then everything started spinning, and before he knew it he was falling straight towards the temple, then everything went dark.

Again Spyro woke up in the strange realm, but it had changed. It wasn't dark anymore, and there were no clouds or bolts of lightning, no glowing red crystals floating around. It had gone back to normal, as Spyro had found it the first time the Chronicler spoke to him. _At least it's not as creepy as before…_

"Chronicler?" Spyro did not expect an answer.

But then he hear a familiar voice

"Spyro, you've grown since last time I saw you…" It was the voice of Ignitus

"Ignitus! Why are you here! How are you here? I thought you were dead!"

"As I said before Spyro, When a dragon dies he truly does not leave this world. His spirit lives on, offering hope for the future, but I had a different fate."

Then Ignitus appeared before Spyro. His scales had turned blue and he was wearing the robes of the Chronicler, but this was not what Spyro saw first. Ignitus was limping, blood dripping from a large cut on his foreleg. His left wing hung down his side, dragging on the ground, a large scratch down the side of his face barely missing his eye, his right horn had been broken, a huge bite taken from the side of his chest, and many more wounds throughout his body. He was covered in blood.

"Ignitus! W-what happened! You need help!"

"Spyro, there is no time! He is coming!"

"Who! Ignitus what is going on! Why are you hurt!"

"Spyro, I am afraid there is no time for questions, our world is in danger of something far stronger than Malefor…"

Ignitus fell onto his side, revealing even more wounds

"Ignitus your hurt! There has to be something I can do!"

"Spyro, many plans have been made and even with all I have been given I cannot predict what will come, but I know the force you must fight seeks the end of dragons and possibly our world"

"What are you talking about! Ignitus what is going on!"

Ignitus did not answer, he simply closed his eyes, as if waiting for something to happen.

Then the place darkened, and bolts of lightning formed a circle around the platform they were standing on, and they didn't go away. Spyro and Ignitus were trapped.

"I wished to make this far less painful. I wished to give you a quick end." The voice was one Spyro now knew well, it had haunted him every night since he had opened the cave.

"But you had to fight, you had to hold you influence over this place. And when you lost you ran. You forced my hand Chronicler, now it is time for you to die!"

Then the cloaked figure appeared, a huge axe in hand. Floating several feet above the two dragons. Then it looked at Spyro. Spyro had never seen what was beneath its hood before, and now he saw, that it was empty.

"Why is he here! Did you think that pathetic hatchling could save you! I can send him away whenever I wish! This was simply a waste of your powers. I thought the chronicler would be wiser."

He raised his palm, and an orb of black and red energy gathered in its hand. It flew straight at Spyro, too fast for him to dodge, too fast for him to even close his eyes. But it stopped. It stopped inches away from Spyro's face, by a small blue barrier.

"Spyro will not be leaving." Said Ignitus, who was now standing, but keeping weight off his foreleg.

"I am the Chronicler and this is my realm. You may have defeated me in the White Isle, But you have no power here."

Then the line of energy vanished, along with its axe. Then the figure unleashed an ear splitting screech and vanished.

"Spyro, he will be back. You are not safe here."

"Ignitus what is going on?"

"I shall speak with you as soon as he is dealt with Spyro. But now you must go."

Then something grabbed onto Spyro's tail, but when he turned his head nothing was there. Then Ignitus turned his back to Spyro as he was dragged away.

"Ignitus wait!"

Ignitus did not answer. He just stood there completely still. Spyro was still being dragged away as the cloaked figure appeared wielding a huge scythe.

"Ignitus look out!"

Spyro blanked out moments before it struck Ignitus in the throat.

And then Spyro woke up alone in his room. Screaming.

 _ **Cynder**_

Cynder had waited quietly as Serha slowly woke up. It had been almost an hour since Spyro left. Cynder was getting worried.

 _What is taking him so long… Could something have happened? Is he alright? Of course he is he's a purple dragon! Nothing can hurt him… right?_

"You look worried"

Serha was still in the center of the crater, but she was sitting up now

"Your finally up"

"Why are you here?" this question was surprising Cynder

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here watching me when I don't even know your name?"

"Serha what are you talking about?"

"And how do you know my name?! Who are you?" Serha was acting hostile now

"Serha I've known you for years! When we were with Malefor! We were best friends!"

"I only knew one person when I was there! You aren't her!"

Cynder was again stunned by Serha

"Serha it's me. It's Cynder"

"Stop lying to me and tell me who you are!" Serha was yelling now, and very angry.

"Serha I'm not lying to you, I would never lie to you!" Cynder pleaded

"SHUT UP!" Serha shrieked before charging at Cynder, who barely dodged the blow.

When she missed she leapt into the air and tried to strike Cynder with her tail, which Cynder barely dodged. Then she leapt at Cynder and pinned her to the ground.

"Serha please! Whats wrong!"

"STOP TALKING!" Serha shrieked, she was crying now.

Cynder knocked her off with a blast of wind, Serha landed several feet away. She wasn't moving.

 **Well that's chapter 8! I know its not even close to 4K words but Its taken me far too long to write this already. Thankfully my schedule has opened up a lot for the next week so they should come much faster!**

 **Cya soon!**


	9. Reunion

**Hi, There is just one thing I want to say before this chapter. Figure out what's different from the others, I will say what it is in the next chapter.**

 _ **Cynder**_

Cynder panack at serha's unmoving body and hollered for help when only a few people showed she screamed loud enough to be heard from the temple.

"Serha I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

though she knew it was worthless serha couldn't hear her.

"Miss Cynder please back away while our healers tend to your friend" A locale mole said separating cynder from serha.

" _Why Serha do you countitly hurt yourself"_

I thought to myself as I slowly paced the meadow.

" _Sehra why do you not recognise me"_

I thought but soon a grumble caught my attention

" _Guess that wind magic took it's toll on me."_

I thought as my stomach growled again.

"Miss Cynder why don't you go back to the temple while we tend to your friend." A mole suggested while I walked away lost in memories.

 _Flashback_

"Cynder your back!" squeaked a young voice.

I strode in the room covered in morone wallpaper,with a bed at one end,a sofa at another,no windows were visible but a mirror placed on a wood carved dresser.

"Hey Serha how you doing?" I ask with a smile on my maw."

"I'm fine, but malifor says my coordination is tomorrow!"

The little serha said happily.I gasped and ran to malefor's room which was decorated with purple wallpaper with only a cbed in one corner and a ledge on the side that opened to the night.

"Master are you sure Serha is ready?." I ask worried dropping into my voice.

"Yes I am. You have grown attached to her. you know her purpose" Malefor said calmly on the ledge.

"Yes sir but what about the other?" I ask knowing the answer

."He won't bother us, now get the girl ready for tomorrow." Malefor said dismissing me.

As I entered Serha's room where she was waiting."Cynder are you going to sing tonight?"Serha asked tilting her head.

"Sure but tomorrow today you need sleep Rosa" I say using my nickname I called her.

"Will malifor call me that on the coronation?"Serha asked excited.

"No I don't think so and the coronation will hurt supply so don't be too happy about it, you will learn the truth."I tell her before leaving to my room.

The next day Serha's screams could be heard from the top of the tower where I the screams stopped and hollers could be heard.I was tempted to stop him but I didn't. I couldn't.

" _Sorry Serha."_ _Flashback end_

 _ **Spyro**_

Spyro ran down the halls of the dragon temple before he found terrador at the mess hall feeding the new dragons.

"Terrador!" He hollered catching the gardens attention.

"Ah young Spyro what's the problem?" Terrador asked seeming unusually calm.

"A another dragon was found in the forest!" Spyro exclaimed. The earth guardian instantly ran outside.

I ran back to where I last saw the dragoness.I was surprised to see the citizens were gathered around a few nurses. l say cynder walking toward us head hanging low.

"Cynder what happened?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

Terrador pushed through the crowd to see the figure the nurses were attending and gasped. He picked up the dragoness from earlier ignoring the protest from the nurses.

"Come quick before word spreads." He said, sounding fearful.I didn't like his voice but I did as told.

When Terrador, me, and cynder got to the dragon temple Cyril and Volteer were there confused.

"Get a room open now"! Terrador shouted as both the other guardians scrambled to got the closest room which just happened to belong to Glaive. They the uncoinsess dragoness on the bed. The minute the other guardians saw her they gasped in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Cyril asked wide eyed.

"Cyril's right it's impossible for this to happen unless the universe is messed up creating portals into the future to were-"

Volteer was cut of by Terrador.

"We must first prove our theory." I was now completely lost the guardians never acted like this ever.

"Spyro give me your hand."Cyril demanded.

I did as told scared of the consequences. Cyril jerked my arm towers and took the dragoness arm as pushed are arms side by side and I felt my arm burn.I looked to find marks of fire and electricity burned in blood on my arm while ice and earth on the dragoness' arm than our blood flowed from the blood engraved marks on are arms the blood twisted and collapsed together."Genetically a perfect match." Volteer our blood disconnected from our arms like flouting water they soon completely mixed to form a ball of guardians gasped and Cyril muttered

"two halves from one whole or perfect exact twins."

Then the dragoness slowly opened her shot open at the sight of the marks on her arm.

"Don't speak."Cyril said urgently as the ball of mixed blood separated and flowed back into our arms from our marks.

We were both stunned as our marks faded.

"Your probably confused right now well Cyril." Terrador said looking at the ice guardian. He sighed and explained

"Spyro what just happened is or well was impossible,"He continued,"what just happened is called gemini transcribe its an old spell used to tell who were twins and who weren't." Terrador continued "This shows that you two are twins-"

"Identical twins" Volteer interrupted

"Yes Volteer I was getting to that… Spyro, this is very rare in dragons, but was impossible in your case. No purple dragon has ever had a twin."

Cyril then took up Terrador's speech, and surprisingly used only one breath."The spell showed us that you two are in fact Identical twins, none of this is proven but in other cases of Identical twins they say they can see, hear and feel everything the other does. A few have even said that they suffer the same injuries as others, but again none of this is proven."

Nor I or the dragoness, my twin said anything as the guardians left. It was silent for a moment before the dragoness spoke

"Sorry about that fight earlier... I-i was freaking out and thought you were someone else." she said to cynder who replied it's fine but one question do you remember me?" The dragoness shifted and answered

"Yes I do but briefly you are cynder the only friend I had during that time."they shared a laugh then she turned to me."Name's Serha and if we are twins than I'm glad to live here till I remember my assignment by the chronicle too bad he disappeared."Her voice was like sugar and honey."Nice to meet you Serha, sis I guess." I say nervously as she laughs."For some odd reason i feel like I knew you my whole life well anyways I wish to explore this place we can catch up later alright."serha said as she left the room.

 _ **Glaive**_

Glaive left is room after that dragoness did and he was currently at class waiting for terrador.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I thought that Terrador was late and I would be alone for awhile until someone pulled the lever, ten dummies appeared directly behind me but before I could react every dummy was frozen. I went to touch the nearest dummy, it shattered into countless pieces.

"What in the name of..." I tried to ask but then saw a elegant figure jump from behind me.

It was a dragoness, but she looked like familiar. _She looks just like that purple guy..._ but she was slimmer, not to mention darker didn't say anything to as she walked by. Suddenly I caught myself staring at her rear end as Terrador came in.

"What? I was bored" The Dragoness said, looking at something behind me.

"Ah it seems you already met Serha. Good. Please don't ask me anything about her… I am not in the mood."

Even though I was confused, I knew I would have ask later because Terrador was right next to the levers.

"Serha, We'll start with you. The rules are simple, destroy as many dummies as you can only using your earth element." I could tell Terrador was going to enjoy this.

Serha walked into the middle of the room, and faced Terrador when she was in the direct center. She nodded, and Terrador pulled the lever. Just one of the ape shaped dummies approached her. She didn't move a muscle until it started to raise its weapon, then she opened her maw, releasing a powerful earth shot which launched the dummy across the room and into the wall. As she waited for the next dummies to appear I caught myself staring again, I had a direct view at her backside. _I have to stop staring… but she is pretty…_ I didn't stop myself.

The next few dummies were getting close, but not as close as the last one when she leapt into the air and slammed her head on the ground, creating a shockwave which quickly destroyed the dummies. _She's really good at this!_

Several smaller groups of dummies tried to strike her, but they were all stopped by extremely powerful earth shots.

Then, the waves stopped for a few seconds. Terrador had pulled another switch. Several of the largest dummies available appeared. _How is she going to do this! I couldn't even beat one in melee training!_

She just sat there calmly, folded her wings, and closed her eyes as the gigantic dummies came closer. But when they were halfway there you could feel the ground shake, you could hear it rumbling. Several gigantic stone spikes flew from the ground impaling half the dummies, and huge stone slabs blasted upward and smashed the rest, and tons of dirt flew up from the ground making it nearly impossible to see.

When the dust cleared, Serha was still in the exact same spot as before, panting heavily.

"Very good! You may make a decent warrior yet. You may have even taught Glaive a thing or two, I saw him watching _very_ intently." I thought I knew what he was talking about, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Serha you may go now, Me and Glaive will be going over things that you clearly know."

"Can I stay? Maybe I could help."

"If that is what you want… But you won't learn anything, we are working on the fundamentals."

She just nodded and sat down.

"Glaive, stand still and focus. Feel the earth beneath you, connect yourself to it, embrace it. Then you can figure it out from there"

 _Is he trying to be cryptic? Or is he just being annoying…_

"Your will must be stronger than the earth's, or you will be ignored."

 _And that's even worse._

 _Just ignore him… I can do this… Ancestors help me..._

And a few minutes later, a small rock came from the ground, with a small flower on top. It was tiny and pitiful, but meant everything to me. I knew I actually had hope in controlling my element. That I wasn't a complete failure.

"Good! That's a start, It's small but it's still a start. Now do it again! But bigger!"

The next rock came much easier, but it wasn't much bigger and the flower was gone.

"I said bigger! Not faster! Get it done or you'll be here until sundown tomorrow!"

I tried again, It was a bit faster and a bit bigger, but not by much.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

We were there until sundown, when I was making boulders that reached the tip of my horns. Everyone was tired.

"Now there is one more thing we'll be doing this time, then you can go back to your room"

"And what is that?" I asked, a little scared

"Your sleeping outside tonight. Come on Serha, back to the temple."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you" She said, you could hear the pity.

They were both gone before I could respond.

"Great… Just great…"

I could already tell it was going to be very cold tonight, a night I normally would've spent in the caves where the fire dragons would keep everyone warm.

 _ **Glaive, Flashback (about 8 years ago)**_

It was a very cold night, as was expected in the season of ice. I was smaller than most of the other dragons, some of us were just starting to discover their elements. Most of us weren't even close, me included.

Most of the dragons were coming back inside since the sun had gone down, and the temperature was quickly dropping. I could hear my teeth chattering. _Why is it so cold! Did one of the ice dragons decide to mess around?!_

Then I remembered only one of the ice dragons even had a handle on his element, and he was sleeping in the corner. The last few dragons could be seen from the cave entrance, when a loud rumbling was heard. The last dragon, who was a very large earth dragon, had to leap into the cave as a huge pile of snow and Ice came down, making a deafening bang which echoed through the cave.

"What happened?!" Yelled one of the dragons

"We're Trapped in here!" yelled another

"Is everyone alright?!"

As I looked around I noticed one dragon was missing. The missing Dragon was a small fire dragon, his horns hadn't even started to come in yet. He was a bright red with a brown underbelly and a love of bad jokes. His name was Ashter.

Ashter loved playing pranks which always went wrong, and always backfired. Like once he had tried to make me fall into a hidden pit he had spent days digging. He was the one who needed help getting out.

I knew this was probably another one gone wrong

"Has anyone seen Ashter?" As expected nobody responded.

So I walked over to the wall of snow

"Ashter? Can you hear me?"

There was silence before I heard someone scream

"OWWWW! HELP! IT BURNS! IT BUUUURRRNNNNSS!"

Now I knew It was Ashter

"Ashter! Are you alright!?"

"HELP! PLEASE!" He was still screaming

"Somebody Help! Ashter is outside!"

"What did that turd do this time?" A fire dragon yelled back

"Just help so we can find out!"

I didn't need to dig very long, because he ran straight through the snow. Flaming. Ashter, who had never used fire before, was now completely covered in flames.

As he flew through the apparently very soft snow he transitioned into a roll which put out the flames, but sent him straight into the wall.

"What did I miss?" He said right before he passed out.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I still laughed whenever I thought about the day he discovered his element

 _I wonder how he is now…_ I thought as I went to get firewood, readying my tail blade

 _This might hurt..._

 **Did anyone guess what was different? I'm not telling you yet :P**

 **As usual ideas, advice, and feedback are appreciated**

 **Cya soon!**


	10. Training

**Hi this may seem different because it is loc2 said there was a dif in the last chapter it should appear again in this one you may wonder who I am that will be answered after this chap. Anyways enjoy the chap! :P** _**Serha**_

I was walking down the path terrador instructed me to dragon earlier was indeed an earth dragon but his control was off.

"Why do people always fight there power no he gets it never fight your element flow with it" that is how I always done it but flowing needed a calm mind.

"Hey you purple freak!"I heard someone yell.I turned towards the direction of the voice.

A male dragon with red scales and a brown underbelly was running towards me.

"Yo never seen you around here you a freak or a slowedcolored."The dragon said with a smile printed on his face.

"What on earth does slowedcolored mean." I ask irritated now.

"It means are you slow in color but you seem slow in the head now." He said with a laugh as he circled me.

This dragon was weird, he looked at me lustfully as he circled me. He seemed to think I looked weird but he was getting in the way.

"Um if you don't mind I would like to talk with my friend."I said as he stopped to look at me in the face. I didn't tell him my relationship with spyro my twin.

"What's your friend dinkerbell" The dragon said laughing on the floor.

"Ok get out my way."I say really aggravated by this guys bad puns."Ashter is the name m is may game."

I heard him say next to me as if hitting on me. I took my tail raised it above his head smacked it so hard on his head he flew into the wall were a ball of oil flew at his ass.

"Ashturd more like or Ashshit." Was the last thing I said before he recovered and came back to me.

"Hewy what thou Dion hot they thiff." He clearly broke his brain.

I sighed at his failed at termed on hitting on me a went to leave when he started screaming.

"Dwahhh thiretheathurethisthurnuing." I laughed at him running in circles on fire.

As I turned to leave a giant boulder came crashing down on him.I winced on the impact but he got up from under flat.

"Theioktjustabumedonthetead thnd preetylights tho thutterthy."Ashter said walking to the left hands in the air surprisingly he could walk on his hand paws.

"Ashshit that's the furn-,"I was cut of buy Ashter flying on fire from the room he just interned and he didn't fly really a blast flung him into another wall head first then he slid down making squeaking noises on the class mirror on that wall."-nace." I finished as he slid on the floor.

I left before anything else happened to him. I walked towards my destination. Spyro was there.

I didn't bother knocking since I really didn't care what my twin was doing in there so I walked in.

Honestly the picture surprised me I say spyro asleep while his head was on cynders stomach cynde was also asleep lying flat on her back as spyro slept on her stomach.

Than a familiar burning on my arm came .I looked to see the ice and earth marks on my arm that's when I knew spyro was seeing my past in glimpses, learning everything about me especially things I don't like to tell people but I could only bloke one thing and it was that memory.I shook my head to get rid of the memory pushing it to the back of my mind.

I knew I would talk to him later so i went to the room I was instructed witch with my luck was next to Ashturd's.

I ignored his comments about me sleeping with him, gross. Soon I heard a metallic bang.

then a loud "OW" followed.

"Dame anvil AH!" A sickly crunch followed.

I winced thinking about the plan he was going threw but soon sleep pulled me away from the earth.

 _ **Glaive**_

It's been a few hours since I saw that dragoness serha but still Eve time I thought of her my heart raced.

I was outside the dragon temple lying near a fire that I made from wood cut by my tail blade and rubbing two sticks till the fire started. Memories of today kept coming back and Serha with them.

" _Glaive your not in love with her you barely know her."_

I told myself as I remembered her body structure. Soon my eyelids felt heavy as I drifted to sleep.

The next day I awoke at dawn, only to hear a scream.

I ran though the temple till I found the source of was sylive the dragoness from was sourounded by 8 skelition aps swinging there clubs at her.

I couldn't leave her lie that so I jumped on one of them and sliced its bones to shreds but that gave the others time to jump on me now I was the one hurt. Than I heard a yell as skeletons, skeletons of apes turned to look at the source of the noise. Seconds later they were sliced by a rose thorn blade.

" _Whoever killed them must have been really good with swords…"_ I thought as I saw it killed seven skeletal apes in one slash.

"Don't you know not to fight things stronger than you."A voice said is was familiar but when I looked in the correction of the voice I say a purple furred cheetah, with the rose thorn blade connected to a rose petal hilt.

"Who are you?"I asked looking away since she was wearing no clothing whatsoever.

"You know me Glaive, from yesterday remember." The cheetah answered.

When I looked back to tell her that I saw a dragoness, Serha. The purple cheetah was gone.

"But the cheetah was here and her blade was?"I said confused to no end.

"Oh I see... that was me, don't ask" Serha said now strict faced.

I didn't ask about the Cheetah, but I had to know one thing.

"How'd you get here Serha? no one was awake,"

Her answer was this "I wake up early and the guardians wanted me to demonstrate my elements to them to see my level in them all."

"Glaive thanks for the help and you too, eh Serha I think is your name." Sylvia, the yellow dragoness said getting between us and looking at me.

"Yes it is now I need to head back to the guardians for now by." Serha said before leaving

I tried to follow but sylvia stopped me, and started jabbering about things i didn't understand. All I could think about was serha.

 _ **Serha, 5 minutes ago**_

I awoke by a hand shaking me awake.

"Good your awake, the guardians want to see you." A mole said as I opened my eyes.

I yawned, and drowsily asked "What do they want?"

"They just said to meet them in the training room, I'm sorry that's all I know."

Then the mole hurried out of the room, he had seemed very rushed.

 _Great… Where is the training room anyways?_

After what felt like an eternity of searching the temple, which was starting to feel like a maze, I finally found it.

"Ah, she finally arrives, and only thirty two seconds late." said Volteer

"Don't start your babbling now, or we'll be here all day!" Interrupted Cyril

"Ummm… Why did you want me to come here?" I asked, hoping I might have some spare time today

"Didn't the mole tell you? I specifically told him to explain the scenario then to escort you here, is that not a simple task? I should get something to improve his memory, maybe a-"

"Thats enough Volteer, you didn't even answer her question before you started your ramble."

"I was getting to it! Right after I-"

"I will give you a full sack of gems if you do not talk for the next five minutes!"

Volteer immediately stopped talking

"Serha, today me and this blabbering idiot-"

Volteer really looked like he wanted to respond, but kept his mouth shut.

"-Are going to survey how much training you need."

"If any." I finished for him

"Don't get your hopes up for that, even an Ice dragon of my lineage still needed training"

"So when do I start?"

"Right now." Cyril said as he pulled the lever.

I was already in the middle of the room, so I didn't need to move much.

"We will start with Volteer's element, just hope he doesn't have much to say when your done." He said as three small dummies appeared.

"Right…" I muttered to myself

I opened my maw to release a stream of electricity, which I used to launch one of the dummies into the other two.

"You can talk now Volteer" said Cyril

"Finally! I hope it was worth surrendering communication for a sack of valuable currency! Now that I think about it I could have been easily scammed since you never specified the volume of this sack, so I have no idea how much I am gaining. Why would you do this Cyril! Do you intend to-" After awhile Volteer's rambling started to fade into the background, but Cyril was clearly still annoyed.

"Why did I let him keep talking…" Cyril muttered

A few more groups of dummies had come, all of which had been quickly destroyed.

"Cyril this is far too easy for her, why even bother with that lever! This one should make a more suitable difficulty-"

"Not that one!" Cyril yelled, but he was too late.

Moments later the walls were covered in the dummies, all the way to the ceiling.

 _I think that was the wrong lever… How am I going to finish this!_

I knew my electric element would be useless here, there were just too many. It only took a few seconds for the room's temperature to drop. Then , I started to hover a few inches from the ground. Seconds later there was a deafening boom, and the air around me started to freeze and was blasted outward, smashing the dummies. But even after they were gone I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I was out of control.

"You can stop now!" yelled Cyril as Volteer's feet were frozen to the ground.

I tried to make it stop, but the room only grew colder.

"I can't!" I yelled back, Cyril and Volteer were looking very angry now.

"Drop this charade! If you cannot control it you wouldn't be able to stop! Even if you could what idiot would try! Why would you attempt an attack of this scale if you had no level of control over it-"

"This is not the time Volteer! Serha stop this now!"

"I'm trying!"

"My ancestors did not go through the trouble of making such a fine line of pure ice dragons to end it now!" Cyril yelled before leaping into the air and smacking me down. The impact sent me to the ground as the storm of ice grew stronger.

"Serha stop it this instant!" Cyril yelled now with his paw on top of me.

Soon the storm stopped and my gut hurt.

"Impossible."Cyril mutters, backing away.

I screamed as the pain grew.

"Cyril is she OK?" Volteer asked confused about my pain. But Cyril didn't speak. A look of disbelief across his face.

"Now you know." I say as the pain dies down.

"What just happened here?" Volteer asked confused.

"Nothing just a daydream I guess." Cyril said also now confused.

"That seemed like much more than a daydream, are you sure you did not have a small seizure or possibly have minor case of amnesia, that reminds me-"

"Volteer I have heard enough of your babbling today!"

The electric guardian was again silent.

"Young dragon, you must get a handle on your abilities! How can I trust you to be in a normal class if you nearly killed Volteer!"

"I'm sorry… I have a bit of an issue with ice-"

"I can see that! You will meet me here tomorrow at dawn, and you will continue to do so until I am confident in your abilities."

With that, Cyril left the room

"Wait! You forgot about my gems!" Volteer yelled and chased after Cyril

After the guardians left I heard a scream. I would be to slow in dragon form so I closed my eyes and thought of well cheetahs soon red rose petals appeared around me circling my body till I was engulfed in the spiral of rose petals. I felt my form change. Then when my eyes opened the rose petals burst around me than I ran towards the scream.

 **Nobody managed to guess what was different last chapter :(**

 **The answer was most of that one and this one were written by Wishingviel,**

 **from now on we'll let you know which of us or both wrote the chapter**

 **Cya soon! And keep on Wishing!**


	11. Triangle

**Hi,we are back and with a new chap. Before we start Wishingviel may not be seen much, busy schedule this week. Well that's all for now.** **Enjoy chapter 11!** _**Spyro**_

I awoke with a sweat pouring on my face. My breathing became panting as my mind went over my weird dream.

" _That...what was that?"_

I thought as Cynder awoke next to me confused.

"Spyro what's wrong what happened?"

She asked, with a look of worry on her face.

"It's fine Cynder just a bad dream." I answer by it want all right what I witnessed was weird.

"You sure Spyro, you were mumbling in your sleep." Cynder said tilting her head.

"Ya I'm sure." I answer again going Through the dream.

 _ **Spyro's dream from earlier**_

"It isn't right malifor stop it!" A familiar voice yelled.

I stirred as I awoke surprised to see I was on the top of concurrent skies.

"Oh really Cynder, and why is it wrong." Asked another familiar voice one I didn't like.

"She's just a kid! you corrupted into a mature dragoness for you to rape!"Cynder yelled anger swelling in her voice.

"How dare you! I am your master, and you will not raise your voice to me!" Malifor yelled.

I soon found out I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear them. then I heard a whimper.I ran or well tried to but couldn't.

"Malefor please I beg you stop for at least a month or two please."Cynders voice said now filled with utter sadness.

"Fine but if anything happens to me during that time I will impregnate her Cynder. so you'd better act right and serve me like a good servant." Malefor said, his voice grew louder

Than an invisible force pulled me up and whispered

"Till next time serha."

I was stunned at the name as I awoke when he entered dispute cynders protests

 _ **Glaive**_

I woke up later than usual, The sun looked as if it had risen more than an hour ago.

Great… An hour gone…

Although I did feel really well rested, I still didn't like losing an hour of the day. I stretched out, and started to leave the room. Maybe I can get some practice in before training…

But that plan was quickly ruined, because Sylvia was waiting directly behind the door. I tried to walk past her, but she moved to block me.

"Don't you want to say hello?" She said, pretending to be insulted

"Hi Sylvia" I said, Again trying to get past her, but she blocked me again.

"So this is your room…" She said, darting past me

"What are you doing?"

She sat down on the bed, suddenly blushing.

"Glaive… I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere tonight?"

"Sylvia I have plans for tonight, I have to go to training with Terrador and I was going to talk with Serha tonight."

She looked like she had been smacked in the face

"Oh… Ok" She ran straight out of the room

"That was… Weird."

A few hours later

Terrador was waiting for Glaive in the training room, It was completely empty besides two dragons. Terrador and Serha.

"It's about time you got here, we've been waiting."

"Serha why are you here?" I asked my cheeks getting hot.

"I'm here to help you control your earth element and to make you feel better about yourself." Serha answered with a smile than my cheeks got really hot.

"How would you help me feel better about myself." I asked blushing like mad now.

"I can't control my ice like you and earth but mines worse I can't really control how strong it gets just ask Volteer." Serha said with a small laugh.

"Oh thanks that helps." I said glad she was there.

"Uhmmm this is very touching but we need to start the training." Terrador said in between us now.

"Oh right OK let's start."Serha said standing in the middle.

"What is she doing?" I ask as Terrador pulled a lever.

As twenty of the strongest dummies appeared and charged at her.

Serha seemed unaffected as they struck at her.

But in a flash thousands of giant rocks struck from the ground around her striking at every dummy around her. They flew through the air till they hit the wall and shattered into million of pieces.

"See, that is what I want you to do after your training Glaive." Terrador said as Serha walked by barking painting.

"But that would take years to do for me!" I yell surprised at Serha's power.

"Oh with your potential it won't take long all we need to do is find your emotion that your earth element is connected to." Serha said calm as Terador looked agitated.

"It has nothing to do with emotions only training, that's it nothing else entirely. The dragon needs to be able to use the earth element." Terrador said not looking at serha.

"What ever Glaive just show me a boulder just one big though, on the first try." Serha said as Terrador was about to say the assignment.

"Hey that's my job not yours." Terrador said agitated a with her.

"You took too long. now Glaive go." Serha said ignoring Terrador's sneers at her.

I didn't ask abroad to starts war between the two so I tried to make the biggest boulder I could. Sadly that wasn't what I wanted.

It was at least 7 inches wide and 2 inches long not a real sight after what Serha did so I hung my head in shame.

"Hmmm pretty good a bit smaller than average but I wasn't expecting rockzilla." Serha said with a smile

"It will take a few weeks but by the time we're done you may be able to out throw Terrador." She added stopping a laugh getting out of her mouth.

"Hey it will take more than that for him to out power me Serha, and I heard about your run in with Cyril and Volteer." Terrador said enjoying Serha's grone

"Don't remind me please I still have to meet him after this."Serha sounded tired as if something kept her up all night.

"Right well anyways since you can't stay long this will be short Glaive keep training and you should get the simplest rock moves down." Terrador said as Cyril and Volteer entered.

"That's it, one boulder and then nothing." I yell wondering what to do now that my training was somewhat done.

"Meet me in the woods by the stream." Serha whispered in my ear.

Than she walked to the middle waiting for Cyril to inspire her with her assignment.

 _ **Later that day**_

I waited by the stream for Serha to come like she said. Then I heard rustling in the bushes. I sank down into a striking position, waiting. The figure was completely hidden by the bush, I couldn't tell who, or what it was until it leapt out of the cover, it was Serha.

"Weren't you expecting me?"

"It doesn't help when you hide in the bush"

"How else would I sneak up on you?"

"Well, you could've just walked over like a normal dragon."

"But where's the fun in that?"

I could tell I was blushing, I was pretty nervous. I just hoped she didn't notice.

"So why did you want me to come here?"

"I thought I could help"

"With what?"

"Your earth element"

"Oh that…"

Now I was embarrassed. Serha had decided to waste time where she could be training or sleeping or whatever else, because I am terrible at using my element.

"Serha… You don't need to waste your time trying to teach me…"

I didn't want her to go, I hated the thought of it. But the thought of holding her back was even worse.

"Glaive you are going to get a handle on your element, you just need time, that and practice."

"If half my life isn't enough to get where I am now I don't know what is."

"Glaive this is your problem! Stop putting yourself down and try! Focus and give me the biggest boulder you can!"

"Alright..."

I stopped and focused, but no boulder came. Not even a small rock. Nothing. I kept trying, and after a few minutes a rock shot out of the ground. When it landed I was very disappointed. It was barely an inch wide. It was embarrassing.

"Glaive I know you can do better than that." Serha said as the rock broke down into shards.

"Sorry its just I try and that happens." Glaive said hanging his head.

"There is the problem, your trying." Serha said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused about trying not to use earth.

"What I mean is don't try and control earth unless your will is strong but still it's hard that way, I found it's easier to flow with your element it is a part of you literally but the easiest way to flow with earth is to feel what triggers it." Serha size moving in front of me.

"How will I know what triggers it." I ask wondering if thinking about serha would work.

"The trigger is the same someone you love like a family member or a mate or crush." Serha said turning around. Now I had perfect few of her hind legs I did my best to not look but failed.

Than a boulder the size of Terrador appears next to me just floating there.

"Ah seems you found your trigger what are you thinking of." Serha asked now in front of me.

"Umm I …. was ….. it's hard to say." I finished embarrassed that I couldn't admit my feeling.

"Oh I get it a crush then keep your mind on that crush and once again give me the biggest boulder you can." Serha said with a smirk like she knew what I was thinking.

I didn't speak afraid of the result so I concentrated on Serha in my mind than a boulder bigger than before my spirits lifted I have finally got control till i got mad.

"Good now all you have to do is control your power from getting out when you think of her… or him." Serha added looking at me.

"Her!" I answer quickly so she wouldn't think I'm get cause I'm not.

"Ok so for now on think of her next to what you want to create it helps control." Serha said walking off.

"What can I see you tonight at uh 6:00 maby?!" I yell as she turns.

She thought for a moment then answered "Sure I'm free then."

I silently had a yell of triumph.

 _ **Serha**_

I was walking towards Cyril's room to apologize for being late when spyro caught me.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"About what?" I ask not showing that I already knew.

"You never told me malefor raped you more than once a day." Spyro said now anger in his voice.

"Hmm I didn't need to, you would just see it all from where I was, though you won't see anyone you will fill everything." I say now showing I already knew what he was asking.

"I know but if he did rape you then you need to get checked." Spyro said now concerned.

"Checked on what?" I ask now wondering what he was thinking.

"Don't play dumb with me you know the consequences of his rapes I want to make sure that didn't happen I don't want to be an uncle of malifores kid." Spyro said lowering his voice.

I sneered at him why do they always think that." Spyro if I were you would know." I tell him and continue.

"Fine I'll take your word for now but I was also wondering something else."Spyro said behind me.

"What?" I sigh getting agitated.

"cyril said two of one whole during the spell to see if we were twins. What's it mean?" Spyro asked

" I don't know spyro I don't know." I answer going on to Cyril's room.

The room was much smaller than expected, or at least it looked like that since every part of it was lined with bookshelves and scrolls. Cyril was looking through several and didn't seem to notice me walking in.

"Serha, your right on time…" He said, grabbing several more scrolls

"Thats a lot of scrolls…"

"And I expect you to read them all."

"I thought we were going to work on controlling my ice element."

"We will, but yours is far too… Destructive for conventional training."

"So you picked books…"

"All of which written by my predecessors in my fine line of-"

"Pure blooded ice dragons?"

He seemed a bit annoyed by me finishing his sentence for him. Almost as much as I was with his method of teaching.

"Wouldn't actual training be more helpful?"

"It would, but if you cannot control your element then we would be putting many young lives at risk."

I was even more disappointed when he grabbed even more scrolls

"Don't you think twelve was enough?"

"There are many perspectives for controlling elements, and you need to find one that works before I can help you improve."

"Again, I think twelve was enough." Cyril just ignored me this time, grabbing evey scroll.

"Oh my ancestors I have to read them all!" I said shocked.

en more scrolls.

This will be a fun week...

"This should be enough for now… If you do not get anything out of these I will have to get you more…" He said as he placed the scrolls into a small wagon, since I wouldn't be able to carry what looked like around two dozen scrolls on my own.

"When do I have to be done reading these?"

"Let's see… By the end of the week at the latest, because we need time to practice. That is if you manage to control your element by then."

"That's insane! There have to be at least a hundred scrolls in their!"

"And you should cherish the chance to read what the great ice dragons have written! Now I have a lot to do and you need to start reading, I'll check on your progress in eight days at the latest." He had pushed me out of the room by the end of the sentence, and slammed the door in my face.

"Great… This will be a fun week…" I sarcastically muttered to myself.

I had started dragging the cart of scrolls back to my room, I had made it halfway to my room in the past ten minutes, which was pretty fast considering the huge load of scrolls I was lugging behind me.

I was almost at my room when I heard a quiet tap, barely audible. I looked around but nobody else was in the hallway.

 _It's probably nothing…_

I kept going, The cart was just as heavy as before.

 _Did he have to give me this many books? This is heavy!_

I was panting by the time I got to my room, the colossal pile of scrolls had made it take almost an hour to get back, I honestly had no Idea how the wheels had held them all.

"Finally…"

"I almost feel bad for you" Something said, It sounded like a dragoness but something about it was familiar, but when I looked around nobody was their. Then out of nowhere a huge bolt of electricity hit me. Straight in the face. I was sent flying into my room

"Why does nobody ever look up when they hear something? You think they'd learn" Said the dragoness

Then I heard a thud, and Sylvia had landed on the ground in front of my room and stepped inside.

"I only have one thing to say to you. Stay away from Glaive, he's mine."

All I could do was lie there paralyzed as she blasted me again, knocking me out cold.

 _ **Sylvia**_

"That was too easy, I expect a purple dragon would be at least somewhat resistant to shock" I said, examining her unconscious body. I barely noticed the necklace appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Astonishing… How did she manage to cause teleportation? Or possibly some form of materialization… Or maybe invisibility…"

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

"Maybe it is… Oh nevermind I'm wasting time. She must have something personal in here…"

After several minutes of searching I hadn't found anything. _Does she have anything personal here!? Anything!?_

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found something. It was a small leather book, with five locks on it, made from a metal that resembled brass, the pages were beginning to yellow with age, showing it was a decently old book. But the most noticeable feature was a rose, in full bloom directly in the center of the cover.

 _Maybe this is a documentary of important events during her lifespan… A journal of sorts_

I tried to open it, but I was quickly reminded of the locks. Then, I remembered her necklace. The necklace with five keys attached.

 _This must be what they are for… I doubt she has five doors to lock, since she clearly has no locked containers in this room other than the book._

I quickly grabbed the the keys from her neck and ran. Me stealing from her would not look very good if Glaive came by.

When I got back to my room, I quickly tried to place the keys into the locks, but one didn't fit. Unlike the others this key was silver, but no matter which lock I tried the key wouldn't fit.

 _No this can't be right. This must be some kind of puzzle… Or maybe this key is a fake and I only need to unlock four of them!_

I tried switching around the keys, but sadly I was wrong, all five locks were real.

 _I don't understand! I have all the keys! Why don't they work?! wait… Maybe I don't… Maybe there is another trick to this…_

I ran back to Serha's room, hoping she hadn't woken yet. But to my dismay, her door was closed, and locked.

 **Well that's the end of chapter 11! As usual feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cya soon! and keep on wishing!**


	12. Night of the jealousy

This is Wishingviel coming with chapter 12 of this fic. Loc2 will be here shortly if not than he can't but that's life anyways quick note before chap if you don't read the profiles I can also access this account to any questions just ask. Anyways with that said on with the chap.

Serha

I woke up on my side, with an annoying headache, right in the middle of the floor. The scrolls from Cyril scattered all over the room.

Ancestors what happened in here…

Every drawer was opened, Every object moved. The entire room looked like a tornado had flown through it.

I looked through the room, and nothing appeared to be taken, just messed up. That is until I realized, my journal was gone. My Journal which I had kept since Malefor. My journal which held every messed up secret I'd ever had.

Of all things why did she have to take that!

Then, I noticed something just as bad was missing. The keys had been taken from my necklace. All five of them.

I immediately sprinted to the drawer, sliding a little and smacking my head into it. I opened the drawer, and released a sigh of relief when I found the last key.

Thank the ancestors! She can't open it…

Then I returned the key to its hiding place, making sure it wasn't visible.

If she had found this… That would've been bad.

After I had finished cleaning up most of the room, which Sylvia had completely destroyed, I stepped out into the hall. A few seconds later I was at her room. The door was locked.

"I don't want to deal with this today… But it beats Cyril's scrolls." I muttered to myself

Then I took a few steps back, and charged the door. It went straight down making a loud bang.

I hope nobody heard that…

Sylvia was right next to her bed, looking pretty startled.

"You could've knocked." I completely ignored her

"What did you do with my journal?" I snarled

"I don't know what your talking about" She said Slyly

"Where did you put it?!" I growled

"Oh you mean that old book? With the rose, I'm not telling."

"For your sake you should." I threatened

"You can get it back… As soon as I know you're not a threat to me and Glaive."

"What are you talking about?"

"You spend too much time with him. He's mine, and if you talk to him again I'll make sure everyone knows what's in this book." Sylvia screeched, looking slightly insane.

"You can't do that, you can't even open it." I retorted

"What? Just because I haven't solved your little puzzle? I'm sure I will find a way to open it, just because It's locked doesn't mean it's indestructible…"

"Sylvia give me back my journal."

"There is no way you are getting your book back unless I give it to you, which isn't going to happen. Now get out of here before I tell Volteer you knocked down my door."

I didn't like it, but I didn't see how I could get my journal back right now without the guardians getting involved.

"This isn't over" I snarled as I left the room.

Only a few seconds after I left I saw Ashter sprinting down the hall. I ignored him until he nipped the end of my tail.

"Your looking just as pretty as ever!" He said, staring straight at my behind

"Don't you remember how this ended last time?" I growled, glaring straight at him

"What I'm not allowed to say your pretty" said the annoying red dragon

Warning this contains blood and may be uncomfortable for males sorry if offended.- Wishingviel

I was now really annoyed with this dragon s I brought my tail after I morphed it into a spiked blade.

"So you want to go in secret I can show you some fun." Ashter said with a dirty look on his face.

I smile as I bring my tail up above his face. than I smashed it atop his head then uppercut him with my tail in his chin then when he store on his hind paws from the blow I strikes in between his legs spikes first.

I heard him whimper as blood trickled down my tail.

I yanked my tail free as blood splattered on the walls and dropped from in between his hind hind legs and my tail.

Than he fell clutching the happy tool spot in between his hind legs

"Pervert…" I muttered as I turned around

"Point taken…"

Part over for now.

After the brief distraction I kept walking back to my room. It was early and other than me and Ashter the halls were empty.

First I get knocked out… Then my journal gets stolen… And now I have scrolls to read… Where else can this day go wrong?

Once I got to my room I grabbed one of the scrolls, which were still scattered throughout the room.

As expected the scroll was incredibly boring. The sad part was that this was an interesting topic.

Is this guy trying to make it boring?

It only took a few minutes for the scroll to put me to sleep.

Spyro

As I was walking down the corridor I couldn't help but think of Serha and her past that I somehow saw with my own two eyes.

"Spyro there you are I've been looking for you forever!" Yelled Cynder's voice from behind me.

"Hey cynder what do you want?" I ask as she comes face to face with me.

She just rolled her eyes and scowled

"You forget too easily, you know that right." She says giving me the look of hell.

"What did I forget now?" I ask knowing I can't get out of this.

"You were supposed to…." She looked around to see if anyone was there than finished.

"Take me out remember are did serha distract you." Cynder said when she say no one around to eavesdrop.

"Oh yea sorry it's just my dream from earlier clouded my head." I tell her as it dawns on me.

"oh what was the dream about?" Cynder asked tilting her head to the right.

"It's complicated really, anyways I need to keep my promise to you." I say with a small smile.

After what felt like five minutes, but was really two hours passed me and cynder were in the garden, where serha appeared.

"I remember how nights like this used to end." Cynder sighed, leaning against my side.

"Yea so do I, but those days are gone for now." I say to her with a shy smile

"Yea but we never discussed names." Cynder said now looking at me in the eyes.

"Umm let's wait till we know the genders OK we don't want to name a girl a boy name or a boy a girl name." I say as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, we'll come up with six names three boy three girl than depending on their gender is when we set the names how's that." Cynder said a smile curling on her lips.

"Uh sure but what should those six names be?" I ask now starring in her eyes.

"Hmm maybe Iris, Crystal,and Temperance for girls you pick boys." Cynder said looking up.

"Oh umm how about Dante, Nick,and umm maybe Sully" I guess shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh please try at least." Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"It don't matter as long as we are together will be fine." I say hoping to get out of this conversation.

Than a loud boom came from the temple.

"oh no what was that?" Cynder asked nobody.

" I don't know but let's check it out." I say as I run words the temple.

That's it for chapter 12 well lord of chaos 2 was here but had to go for now so here I am your on Wishingviel hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and that with this chap is a note to all that secrets may be revealed next chap or after it so stay to owned till next time:P

Cya soon! and keep on wishing!


	13. Memories

**Hi it's us Wishingviel and Loc2 bringing you chapter 13 of this fic wow updates are quick nowadays but that's what happens when 2 Authors both have big imaginations anyways on with the fic!**

 **Glaive**

I was alone when I left the temple. Training with Terrador wasn't going to happen for hours, but I had nothing to do today until then, so I decided to practice a bit on my own. Lately I had been practicing in a clearing out in the forest, for some reason there was a crater right in the middle, but other than that it was perfect for training.

The ground as usual was unusually dry today, and It was really hot out but I still had nothing better to do.

 _At least it's cooler out here than in the temple..._

I walked into the small scorched crater in the center, and tried to pull up a rock. About ten minutes later I had a small pile of gravel.

 _C'mon I can do better than this… When I was with Serha I pulled up the biggest one so far!_

Than I remembered what Serha said that day.

 _I found it's easier to flow with your element it is a part of you literally but the easiest way to flow with earth is to feel what triggers it._

So I decided to think of Serha and like back then a bolder bigger than terrador appeared.

I smiled in triumph as the boulder grew bigger the more specific I thought of her.

Soon I lost track and found the boulder grew above the trees.

 _Oh shit._

I thought as the boulder started spinning.

I ducked for cover as it came crashing down to earth making a big explosion sound.

 _Oh great that will attract every person within ten miles._

I thought as people started rushing towards the sound.

"Sorry mistake during training no cause for alarm!" I hollered as the dragons came into earshot.

They all looked from the shattered boulder covered in dust to me.

I was so embarrassed right now as they slowly walked away.

 _Oh I hope that doesn't get around the city._

I thought as I slowly also walked away.

 **Spyro**

I was so confused at the sound I forgot Cynder behind me calling my name.

I ran towards the sound holding no one was hurt and when I found a large crater covers in dust I was relieved that no one was hurt but still I had to find out what happened here.

So I ran to the city to ask around and when I reached it it seemed unaffected by it except the chatter about it here and their.

"Hey what happened?" I asked one of the citizens at a stand labeled apples.

"Oh the sound that was the new guy, Glaive I think was his name messed up during his training and created a crater." They answered not looking up from the apples.

"Spyro there you are I've been looking for you!" Said a voice that was familiar.

"Serha what is it?" I ask as she comes within earshot.

"Ine you left cynder and two I need to tell you something."Serha said as cynder came down the road.

"Spyro next time you do that you'll have a headache so bad you will wish you were dead." Cynder said when she got next to me clearly pissed off.

"Cynder not now I must tell him." Serha said now worry in her eyes.

"Serha you sure about that I mean you lied to everyone else so he's your twin you don't have to." Cynder said now fear in her eyes.

There was clearly something I didn't know.

"Someone got a hold of my journal and he'll find out anyways now but i want to show him so that he can learn from me and not another." Serha said tears coming in her eyes.

Now I was really confused.

"What's going on?" I ask now mad that they weren't telling.

"Spyro what I'm about to show you will change everything you see in me and you will learn why I never talk about my past." Serha said coming closer to me.

Before I could ask she grabbed my left arm and slammed it against her right.

Than are marks appeared burned on our skin. People gasped at our marks now seeing the symbol, which showed we were twins.

Then everything went black.

 **Serha**

I awoke Spyro next to me awake and looking confused.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around us.

"We are in my memories so whatever happens here is true there is no lying here no amount of mana can fix that." I answer taking in my surroundings.

Than I remembered the design of Malefor's room of Cynders tower.

Then Malefor appeared through the door behind us.

He walked over to the bed were a figure lay limp and from here you could see the deep black bruises that covered its body.

"This was the second night he did it the first I fought but made deep bruises on me." I tell Spyro confused at the figure.

Then Malefor picked up the figured but it fought him or tried but he simply took a silver blade and rammed it in the figure's arm than blood trickled down from its arm.

Than like the figure my arm started to bleed.

"Serha your arm it's…." Spyro tried to say as I stopped him

"Don't worry Spyro this happens all the time." I reassure him so he wouldn't miss anything cause this can only happen once unless I can recharge father than light.

Then Malefor got on top of the figure and forcefully framed into it.

Than the image changed to another room with the same figure.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice.

Then Cynder entered the room in her old form Spyro had freed her from.

" I'm being used as a visual what do you think." the figure said in Serha's voice and then it should up to reveal Serha's form.

"Thats you isn't it?" Spyro asked as I nodded.

Then Malefor stepped in.

"Cynder it's time ignitus is fought, now go to the dark master award a form." He said calmly.

"Yes sir I'll get to it."Cynder said getting up and leaving.

"Oh what aren't you going to rape me again? like you do every day since i was four." the other me sneered at him.

"There is no need, you are fulfilling your purpose for the dark master." Malefor answers.

"Oh and that's to hold your fucking seed till you wish for it to grow. Wow you impregnate me as a job, you are really sick." The me from the bed said standing up now showing countless bruises and cuts and some puncture wounds that still bled.

Now that Spyro say me he was horrified me and the past me were exactly the same, the wounds never healed so every bruise, cut, or puncture was still there, hurting just as bad as before.

'You are smart for your age, but yes your job is to holds my seed until I fall, and the dark master needs a new host." Malefor said at the mirror.

"So that's it, you rape me to get me pregnant then cast a spell to stop its growth, so your master can return if you die, well I don't like it." The other me glared with hateful eyes.

"Hmm so that is how you feel, then that's that I'll tell you when the Dark Master comes he will do words, then me and Serha your were very fun to be with as a toy." Malefor said a smile on his face.

The other me screamed bloody murder enraged, as a iron pot flew at Malefor but missed him by an inch.

Then like lights we were back at the city with many people over us, confused.

Though I don't know since all I saw was black.

 **So here is chapter 13 short but effective we will try writing longer, but it's hard without rushing, anyways hope you enjoyed it, this is Wishingviel and loc2.**

 **Cya soon and keep on wishing!**


	14. Broken triangled miemores

**Hi this is Wishingviel with an open schedule and loc2 bringing you chapter 14 and with more secrets more shall be feard and learn.**

Spyro

I couldn't think nor could I speak I was so shocked.

Why had Serha lied? what I know why she was ashamed of herself so ashamed she couldn't handle the rumors that would spread.

Right now Serha was in the infirmary on critical condition in fact she had been in critical condition for a few years since the dark master returned.

" Spyro your sister is fine but we are very confused." The nurse mole said pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't get it why not let us check for injuries around her stomach area we won't kill her." The nurse said looking concerned at spyros design.

"I have my reasons ." I tell the nurse as I move past her to see Serha.

Since I was her only family only I was aloud to see her right now.

"Serha why did you hide it for so long?" I ask knowing she wouldn't answer.

But when I touched her paws with mine i felt my mana leave my body and go to her as if healing her than I felt completely drained as she slowly woke.

"What happened I remember not being able to hold the the spell, then blank." Serha said as I sat down exhausted from what just happened.

"Spyro you alright the transfer must have drained you bad." Serha said moving to me as I fell asleep.

Glaive

I was informed what happened to Serha during class when Cynder came in and told the news about what happened. Apparently Serha had fell during a battle and banged her head on a big rock.

I hope she's OK.

I thought to myself.

"How sad what happened hasn't." Said a familiar voice behind me.

"I thought that we were separated by element?" I say as Sylvia comes into view.

"The guardians are giving us a day off to check with the others in the infirmary." Sylvia said as she slid next to me.

"Like who?" I ask wondering if Serha was one of them.

"Everyone, something must be wrong." Sylvia said inching closer.

"Umm Sylvia what are you doing" I ask as she presses her body against me.

"Oh I uh… thought you were cold that's all." she said, moving back a little bit.

"Why would I be cold? Its pretty hot out today"

" Well sometimes ice dragons lose controlled and make it cold." She said not looking at me.

" Then it wouldn't be hot out, which it is."

She opened her mouth to reply but shut when none came.

" Sylvia are you alright? You're acting weird today, which is really weird knowing you"

"I- I'm not acting weird! What are you talking about?"

"Sylvia what's going on?" I asked sternly. I didn't want her dodging this question.

"Feel that breeze? I told you the ice dragons try to make it cold." She quickly said, clearly trying to change the topic.

"Sylvia. Don't change the topic."

"Did you hear that big explosion earlier?"

"Sylvia you're not avoiding this."

What could make her so desperate to change the topic!

"huh I tried though." She sighed looking up.

"Tried what?" I ask now glaring at her.

"Glaive I l…" She tried nut than a dragon screamed catching the station of all.

Skeletal apes covered the entrance of the temple.

"Hey what are those?" a scared dragoness asked from s corner.

"They're skeletal apes" a familiar voice called as two leaped I the right.

Then with a swish of metal ringing in the air the skeleton aps were dust

Then the purple cheetah appears from the first attack.

"Hey you're that weird cheetah that saved my life?" I ask her but she doesn't answer as ,more fling towards her.

She slashed her rose blade in a side was line as the came near.

I wonder who she is.

I say to myself as the skeleton apes turned to dust.

Serha

I ran ahead of me were the skeleton apes were.

I was currently in cheetah form fighting about 50 skeleton apes all armed.

I took my blade made of rose thorns curled in a spiral with a hilt made of blood red rose petals stranded to form a rose on the end two spikes poked at the beginning of the hilt closer to the blade.

It took a few seconds to turn the two closest to me to dust.

I jumped up above all of them as my mind thought of the song that I always sang to myself when others weren't there.

Then a few jumped at my back.

I arched and flipped while I sliced there skulled open then I went slicing every open spot I could find and one by one the turns to dust.

They were not strong enough to stop me from killing them.

Why send such weak opponents

I thought as the last of the skeleton aps turn to dust.

Then a golem crashed into the temple floor.

It growls and missed as cement fell on its head.

I quickly recovered from the shock and stood with my feet planted on the floor.

I ran towards it with my right arm fully extended as I jumped and felt the rose petals cover my body as it changed to my dragon form.

I spun in a boulder form with my tail out spiked and poisoned.

Than I slammed my body in its chest burning inside destroying everything in my path but i wasn't done I switched back to cheetah form and slammed my blade in its back as I slide down cutting its back wide open.

Red lava spilled from its back coveting the floor and burning it.

Then I switch sides and slide the rest four inches on its front side.

The floor was covered in lava spilling from the golem as I smiled at its pain.

It roared in plan and smashed anything it could as it flung its head in pain spilling more lava around.

Then I switched back to dragon form and flew to its head and switched back to cheetah form as I stabbed my rose blade into its skull making more leave spill this time on its head.

Then I gathered all my energy as I switched back to dragon with one last push I froze the golem with its lava blood solid making a tower if ice but then the ice turned to crystal do to the power I used so the pulled sparked in the light.

Than I absorbed all the power I could and reversed all that the golem did the walls magically repaired themselves the floor re-plastered itself and then besides the pulled it looked like the golem wasn't there.

I could feel the stares I was getting from the crowd of dragons and moles.

Then one mole yelled "A morpher! she's a morpher!".

"Yes I am a morphed every purple dragon is a morpher even Spyro but without training that power can't be used." I say as people stare at me utterly surprised.

The battle took a lot out of me but not as bad as showing spyro my past.

"Whats a morpher?" one clueless dragon asked.

"A morpher is a sin to all, one who can kill better than others, born assassins who have no feelings who only know one thing either you kill or you die." I answer jumping down from the pillar.

2 hours later

I was running in the woods with Two others following me my breaths were hufs for running for two hours.

"Serha what we won't judge you just listen!" Cyril yelled from behind me accompanied by Glaive.

I dinite listen I only ran not wanting to stop for I knew what was coming.

Than I came into clearing wide enough to hold all of us. Soon i stopped in the middle catching my breath as the pain returned.

"Serha please listen to me we don't judge you but why not tell us." Cyril said once he can into earshot.

He was breathing hard so was glaive.

"You think I care about that?!" I holler at him now infuriated.

"Serha it's just one pregnancy test now reason to think we are killing you." Glaive said though pants.

"I am not fleeting someone look at it to see if I am gravid cause I'm not." I say looking at them.

"Serha morphers are rare and we need to check all your parts to see if some things wrong because we don't want a dea morpher." Cyril said now with his breath caught.

I growled as he came closer. But didn't attack

"Serha please come back we will forget the test as long as you return OK." Cyril said sporting with caution. Everyone saw what happened with the golem how I killed it so easily.

"So please returns with us." Glaive said a few feet away.

I growled low but sighed and followed them back to the temple.

Sylvia

I had Serhas journal for a while now but still couldn't open it.

I need that last key but where would she put it...

I knew she would want it back so I had it at all times to make sure she don't get it back but still I couldn't really use it against her.

"Sylvia may we see you for a minute." Volteer asked poking the door.

"Sure." I say as i get up serhas journal in hand.

We walked from my room all the way to the pool of visions in the private meeting room of the guardians.

"Ah avail you finally got here I thought it would take you forever to get here at your pace." Terrador said with spyro and cynder next to him very unhappy.

" You have no right to steal my sister's journal." Spyro said anger in his voice.

I was shocked by his statement I never knew Serha was his sister.

"What are you shocked? now everyone knows why you don't I don't know." Spyro said his voice not changing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say in hopes that the matter would drop.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you have it serha squad I know when she lies her aura I think she called it would've turned black." Spyro said staring in my eyes.

"It's impossible for anyone to see another's aura they are hidden only twins that are the exact same with barely a diffence can see another's aura and it's only the other twin and since you're opposite sexes than its impossible for you to be twins." I say as Serha walks in.

Then I felt a hand move under my wing and yank something from under it.

When I looked there was serha with her journal that she took from my wing.

Damn it

"So tell me why lie to a guardian and the purple dragon that saved the world?" She asked walking over towards Spyro.

"oh uh I found t in the ground." I lied holding they wouldn't notice.

"Your lying, I can feel it." Serha said her eyes closed.

"Oh really how can you tell hmmm it's not logical." I say my eyebrows up in hopefully intimidation.

"Sylvia Serha has told and showed us where she kept her journal and it was opened every now and then indicating that she kept it other since there was a place where dust did not touch that indicated that serha kept her journal there all the time so that means you stole the book since you broke into her room after knocking her out then walking in her room looking at everything till you found that book and used it to blackmail serha to get away from glaive so you could admit your feelings and possible get glaive for your own you probably thought you could mate with him and try and force hatchlings into you so he wouldn't leave but you failed, Glaive has been informed about what you did and he has told us to inform you that he doesn't trust you anymore and that he will never talk to you till you learn that what you did was wrong." Volteer said incredibly in one breath.

Even as the words came out of his mouth tears weld up in my eye's I knew they were all true. Glaive would never be mine now. I ran as tears ran down my face I ran outside and fell next to a tree and cried till Ashter came by.

"hey hey why are there tries its sunny and the rain is for crying." He said sitting next to me.

"nothing but the male I love will never love me back." I say looking down.

"Oh that is sad but hey you still got me right." Ashter said with a laugh.

I laugh with him he's first funny joke so far.

We sat there for the rest of the day talking.

Serha

"Τςε οφ ονε ηολε ισ τηε ισ τηε φρεατεστ σιν ιν τηε ςορλδ δοομδ το βρινγ αβουτ τηε ενδ το βρινφ δεατη το τηε ηεαρτσ οφ αλλ." I read from the book in front of me then I switch to another.

"τηε μαστερ οφ λιφε ςιλλ ηεαλλ υσ αλλ."

The language I knew was greek hard to read indeed but I could than i switched to the last book I had opened.

"Ονε μαστερ οφ δεατη τθ φιαγητ τηε μαστερ οφ λιφε ορ το γιωε τηε αβιλιτυ το τηεμ το μακε τηε μαστερ οφ βοτη λιφε ανδ δεατη."

What did this mean were they proteases or legends I mean some older than others but still why would they be here in the book of legends and Myths if they weren't but some did come true and those were usually bad than a knock appears at my door.

"Come in!" I say as they door opens.

Then spyro walked in head first.

"Oh hi Spyro what do you need?" I ask as he comes close to me and whispers.

"I uh want to learn more about your past what happened after all that and why lie to me about you know what and how do you hide it." He asked now shame in his face.

I sighed and brought his arm near mine and our marks burned his fire and electricity mine ice and earth.

Than we were once again swept up in darkness.

We awoke on a dark purple rug surrounded by dark purple wall paper and one dresser.

"Where are we?"Spyro asked looking at me.

"We are in the dark masters room one year after he was resurrected when you and cynder were frozen and when I learned something very important." I answer him as the dark master comes into view.

"This may be disturbing for you or worse if you feel it." I said as my past self appeared behind the bed apparently the look of death in her eyes.

"τελλ με ςηυ υοθ κεεπ με ηερε ι'μ θσλεεσ αρντ ι." the other me said in Greek.

"What did you say there?" Spyro asked confused.

"I said "tell me why you keep me here I'm useless aren't I" I said it in Greek" I answer him.

Then the dark master replied in English.

" Oh Serha dear Serha you are the bearer of my children of course your useful pure may be gravid but since it was my seed that filled your womb well let's say it's legal." he said as he pushed the past me on the bed with a hard creak then he claimed on top of her and well had his way with her as the image faded and we came to the same room just the bed was now messed up and a limp, beat form lying there soon we realised it was the past me asleep on the messed up bed. Then she awoke and moved to the door and put her ear on the door then like magic we hard all noises well two voices really.

"The test shows it humm that girl still don't know her role in this holding four kids of destruction and yet she still believes she holds one or she thinks that to help her calm down I mean a being like her is rare extremely rare." The voice of the dark master spoke through the door.

My eyes grew wide when his words hit my ears I couldn't believed it four but I only knew if one.

Than the scene changed again into the mountain were malefor died.

We say spyro and cynder fighting him but another figure was there it jumped from a ledge and slashed with its tail and cut his head then it stopped in midair as it gathered energy and so did spyro from below.

Then the mysterious character bust it's saved energy at malefor breaking away its skin leaving nothing left as the world jolted and started to brake.

Then a moment later we were on the floor. The area was dark, surrounded by a strange void. But they were surrounded by several other floating platforms. We were in the Chroniclers realm. "Welcome serha I have been waiting for you dear" said a familiar voice and when we turned ignitus was there just his scale more blue.

"What who are you?" the past me asked standing up only to fall again.

"Oh not so fast, you were weakened by how much power you used so I suggest you rest." ignitus said coming closer to the past me.

"My name is Ignitus the chronicler and I've seen you poor thing life hasn't been good to you but rest here for a few days then I will train you for the danger to come." Ignitus said moving my past self to a bed that was nice and neat but my past self was surprised Ignitus don't make a move like the other two males in her life.

Then the scene changed again to where we were still in the chronicles chamber but now he was standing near a portal of purple.

"so you want me to find a dragon that looks like me but male to tell him that you're the father of us both." The past me said staring into the portal that swirled with each minute.

"Yes he has the right to know as do you, but remember this in this book is your life it's written in Greek so I can tell you that no one will read it but list and there is more to you two than meets the eye if one of you die the other will go with them you must fight your urges of suicide I know you have problems with it but fight it there is a threat worse than any other in time and only you, Spyro, and another can stop it. I can't tell you match right now so trust me and get Spyro tell him that it is coming and never let on about your kids there are to be secret to al but spyro and cynder all others will not know if they do you will never be able to tell them the world's end is near the twins had brought the destruction and only they can fix it." Ignitus said handing the past me a black book with a rose engraved on the cover with my initials on the back the pages seemed to turn yellow with age.

Then the past me stepped into the purple portal and vanished from sight we surprising went with her.

We were floating there well energy watching my past self float ahead of us it was like that for s few seconds till the portal burst with a flash as my past self smashed headfirst into a rock near cynder's figure the last me screamed in pain as she fell limp from the impact.

Then the scene changed again and we were on the ground in my room.

Spyros face showed pure disbelief, as did mine.

My memories told a great idea that I don't know even the other two inside i don't know about but that's not what upset Spyro the most was the fact that I knew our father and don't tell him.

"Spyro I swear I don't know it was there but lost to me the impact must of made me lose that information I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I tell him as anger sets in his face.

But it died away when he realised what I said was true he could tell by my aura with flickered blood rose red.

"the aura is the soul and the soul can not lie if it does it flickers black other than that it stays its main color." Spyro said as his aura flickered a bright yellow around his body

"I wonder what auras are for really." Spyro said looking at mine as it disappeared his did the same.

"They are really your soul around you only twins with perfect genetic codes can she another's aura that's why they're called genetic twins to see the others soul and be able to feel all their feelings that is how close they are when one dies the other goes with it." I explain to him as Cynder comes in.

"Oh there you are Terrador wants you apparently Glaive wrote Serha's name on rock in the temple wall." Cynder said as me and Spyro started to argue about colors mainly blue and black I said black was better he said blue how that started I don't know it just started.

 **There is chapter 14 big surprise right. And wow longest chapter yet well loc2 will tell the rest. Well this is one of many big chapters to come, hopefully we can keep them this long** :P

 **As usual feedback advice and tips really help**

 **Cya soon and keep on wishing!**


	15. Season of Tears

**Hi this is Wishingviel bringing you chapter 15 I'm here to tell that this chap is very different hearts will breaks and memories will show as tears fall in this chapter of forever sadness.**

 **Serha**

Me and spyro were still arguing about colors in fact we were so made we started speaking our born language Greek

"Ah there you are we need to talk." Terrador said as we entered.

"ςηστ ισ ιτ?" I say in Greek without realising it.

"Oh sorry don't get that." Terrador said confused.

"Sorry I said what is it." I explain ad spyro now looked confused.

"What I was speaking greek?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes it's a birth language for me you learned it during my memoirs that's how you can speak it." I tell him not looking him.

"Well anyways we want to talk about is mating season it's coming up in a few days and we want to make sure you're ready." Volteer said as glaive came in.

"It starting already." I say sorry in my voice.

"Yes you seemed worried about it." Terrador said his eyebrows raised.

"I believe I can answer that." Said a familiar but yet warm voice.

I turned to be greater by a bloody and beaten Ignitus appearing from blue mist.

"Ignitus!" I yell as he falls to the ground blood dripping from his wounds.

"No serha I'm fine but you must tell them." He said as he fell cold and limp.

"Oh my ancestors." Volteer said as I holler no in Greek.

I couldn't hear what anyone said after that all I heard was my own sobs at the dead body in front of me then I felt a surge of energy as my hands glowed the cooler of my aura.

Then wisp of blood red rose smoke curled around Ignitus then like magic his wounds healed his scales redend and his body grew in warmth and my energy drained but I don't feel weak then a wide pillar if my aura surged upward sending wisp if it around the room it was power I never felt before it felt warm and safe as if all life wanted me to live in comfort. Then as the pulled died Ignitus awoke with a gasp and looked at me eyes watery but I fell unconscious as i heard him matters something but couldn't make out the words.

 **Ashter**

The entire class was in chatter at the weird light that covers the room. Spyro was with the guardians so we couldn't ask him so we wandered amongst ourselves.

"I wonder what that was do you wonder Ashter?" Asked a dragoness next to me.

"Yea I do." I say as Cyril comes in face pale.

"Classes are over…..for the day you are dismissed." He said then left without question.

"That was weird maybe someone got hurt." I say to myself as I leave the classroom.

I went straight to the room I knew would be were the commotion would start.

I slowly entered the room where the pool of visions were located then I heard voices.

"I don't know what happened one minute he's dead then the next he is alive and normal but still chronical something must have happened." I heard Volteer say though the door.

"I know serha must've done something but i can't remember what all I remember is her unconscious near Ignatius she looked as if she had a memory wiper put on her." Cyril's voice said through the door. I couldnt hear more do to them moving to another room.

I couldn't believe what I heard from them so I walked through the tower but I don't see Cynder, Spyro, and Serha in front of me do on accident I brushed cynders skin without knowing it.

"Hey that's my mate!" Spyro yelled as he flung me in the air with his tail.

Than Serha joins in cheetah form with a bat made of rose petals and thorns as barbwire with spikes going down to the pulled back and smashed it in between my legs I whimpered at the pain that came.

Then cynder joined using her tail to hit me in between the legs again and I flung to spyro whimpering and shaking front the pian.

After what felt like eight hours they stopped and moved past me to Serha's room.

I couldn't stand at all only whimper at my pain then I crawled my hindquarters dragging behind me then a piece of concrete came crashing down on the rest of my body.

I just whimper as I fall out of consciousness.

 **Cynder**

I followed Serha to her room as Spyro went to our shared room.

"I hear that you have been keeping a secret from me Cynder or should I say future mother." Serha said a smile planted on her maw.

"How did you know." I ask shocked that she knew I never told her yet.

"Oh please I've been gravid for what three to four years I know the signs and i am very pleased with you Cynder I couldn't be happier that my best friend is the mother of my nieces and nephews." Serha said a smile still on her face.

"Wow so how long have you known." I ask as Serha moved towards a table.

"Since I learned it was you, and got my mind back, plus your starting to show Cyn." Serha said her back to me.

I looked to see if she was right and sure enough a small round bump was visible.

"Oh I wasn't keeping track of, it well I knew it would happen just never thought it would so soon." I say as Serha returns with two mugs of tea.

"Here it helps with the nerves of childbearing I found it helps on most days when I need to hide it but other than that it is really good." Serha said handing me one of the mugs.

I took one sip of the brown tea and instantly all the nausea from earlier disappeared plus the tea was very good in taste.

"Wow this is really good, where'd you get this?" I ask as I drank the whole thing in one gulp.

But Serha didn't answer she just stared at her full cup.

"I still feel them. I know they're there but yet I still deny it, that I fear them I don't want them dead but then I don't want them alive. Cynder I need your help I can't find a solution, I need the solution to this how can I live knowing I brought destruction to the world?" Serha said grabbing the kitchen knife next to her.

"Serha no don't it's just a minor panic attack!" I yell at her grabbing her arm stopping her from doing something rash.

Than the knife clattered to the floor as serha fell into my arms holding her tears back.

"I need help Cyn, I can't go on like this. Please help I need an answer... please." Serha said as cool dark blood drip on the floor.

"Serha your what's going on?!" I holler at her as book drips on my hand.

"Cyn three are now dead only one remains I don't want to chase another death like that again so please tell me how to change it please." Serha said as blood covers the ground and most of her body to.

"Your losing two right now and you want to save the last one from death because it was incinte they all were and you have been looking for a way to save it from malefor's full DNA... well there is only one way to do that Serha and it may be harsh you you sure it will take love in order to be complete." I say as she nods the bleeding stopped but was everywhere in a four feet radius.

"Then tell me who is the one dragon you love as a mate?" I ask as she stares into my eyes.

"I don't know... but maybe Glaive I'm not sure, all I know is that he acts weird when near me so maybe him... but I do know my heart flutters sometimes when he says things that sound romantic." Serha answered getting up.

"You always did heal fast don't you but still you should rest I mean even you can't evade the effects of miscarriage but it may disappear in about eight seconds knowing you." I say after we shared a laugh together.

"Yea but we need to clean this and I am sadly still hurting from that experience so I'm useless right now sorry." Serha said on the bed her eyes betrayed her showing the pain as she was in.

"It's fine Serha I got it." I tell her as I grab the nearest towel on the table.

I wiped the blood on the floor soon all that was left was a smear.

Then there was a knock on the door as spyro's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Everything alright in there?" He asked from the other side of the door

"Ya umm just a scratch Serha accidentally cut herself making toast." I lie knowing he would see it anyways.

"At this hour really? I felt enough pain to kill an elephant are you sure you're alright?" Spyro asked though the door.

"Yes I'm sure spyro now go before I hit you through the door!" I yell at him as Serha slowly rises.

"It's fine Cyn if he wishes to know its his choice." Serha said as spyro replied.

"Oh and I forgot to I form you that the exams for the new dragons are tomorow I heard at Serha was helping Glaive with his element and i thought that you would like to know when to help him the most." Spyro called through the door as footsteps could be heard.

"Thats strange exams were today but I guesses the guardians moved it to tomorrow because of Ignitus there really worked about him." I say as Serha gets up.

"You sure you can walk I mean after what happened?" I ask as serha moves to the door.

"Cynder I killed the dark master while spyro fixed the earth I'm sure I can handle sore legs for a day." She tell as a look of disbelief went on my face.

"But i couldn't have done it alone if you hadn't weakened him than I couldn't have used the finale blow so in a way we killed him." Serha said leaving the room with me in disbelief.

 **Serha**

I walked from my room door to the forest closest to the temple were I knew Glaive should be waiting for me to appear.

"You sure took your time." Said a familiar and happy voice.

"Laugh all you want I do not care what you think." I say with a smile on my maw.

"Ya now to start training right." Glaive said with a laugh.

"Ya now show me the a spear a big one." I tell him as a spear appeared but not as big as needed.

"Hmmm the guardians will want a bigger spear than that, Glaive try again just bigger." I say raising my voice.

He concentrated and a bigger spear appeared.

"Good that's the right size now attack and defeat these rock puppets." I say as nine stone dummies come up from the ground.

He concentrated hard as s boulder appeared and smashed 8 of the puppets leaving one left.

He thought hard as a big rock hurtled at it from the tried to run but the rock smashed its head before it could do anything.

" Yes that is exactly what the guardians want as long as you do that you should pass the element test tomorrow now defeat these ice dummies in melee and your training with me is done today." I say as 9 ice dummies appear in front of him.

He smiled as they ran towards him he took his tail and slashed it cutting all 9 in halve making them burst into tiny pieces.

"I say you're ready for tomorrow but remember what I told you think of your trigger and you should pass but be careful don't over do it or you fail got it." I say as Glaive looks at me.

In an instant my heart fluttered. My feelings grew for him by the second I'm with him it was weird I never felt love but I have cared for someone and that person is still here my only friend.

" Ya I guess and there's something I need to tell you umm it's hard to say with mating season so close and with Spyro being your brother I'm scared to say it but….." He tried to say but I stopped him.

"Glaive if you're trying to tell me two words then say it but let me first, I know your feelings and I know your trigger but if you want to pass don't think too far I know it will be hard in matting season tomorrow but you must be strong that day and keep your emotions in control or you will lose control of your element and fail the test." I tell him his eyes in shock.

"You knew the whole time?" He asked the shock not leaving his face.

"Yes I knew the whole time and met me on the legs after exams at night." I tell him leaving with him close behind.

"Oh and eyes off my rear." I say with a laugh as his cheeks grow red.

 **Glaive's POV,The next day**

I walked down to the classroom where the earth dragons trained for e exams but know we were during the exams so there was less chatter but it was hard to think with the smells of mating season around in fact the girls and boys were separated due to the smells I tried to pick out serhas but failed since I don't know her smell.

"HeyGlaivejowdoing?" Said a really messed up voice.

When i looked I was surprised by Ashter there with several lost teeth and a big bomb on his head plus his hind legs looked worse.

"Eh you OK Ashter I mean I did know though since I was just a little cub and you never looked worse?" I ask as he inflames himself again.

"Wahhhhhhhhh nottttagianwhaaaaaaaaaaaaah." He hollerd running away to the furnace.

I just looked at him awkwardly at his stupidity to go to the furnace on fire…...again.

"Hmm Glaive you next come on." Terrador said as I stored and walked with him to a big room filled with scratches, cracks, and burn marks.

"This is where we test your skills after training and we see if you improved in your time here." Terrador said as Serha walked in.

"Ah Serha good to see you but you know mating season has started right? you can't be with a male unless he is your mate." Terrador said as Serha came in front of him.

"Oh than sniff and tell me what you smell." She said as Terrador did as told and looked surprised.

"Hmm showed you mask it the only way I know a female does that is if there gravid and your not so tell me how?" Terrador asked her with a smile on his face.

"I learned that a morpher can switch their mating times so I could be on any mating time not just dragon." She answered in a matter of fact voice.

"Well with that said then yes you may stay now Glaive demonstrate a large spear please." Terrador said looking at me.

I nodes and thought as of Serha how her form easily moved in battle and how she would be during mating season also I thought of a big rock spear right next to her.

Soon a big spear appeared just like last time.

" Ah very good now show me how you fight with it." Terrador said as ten dummies appeared.

I thought of Serha next to the boulder I wanted to create and thought of her stricter with every little detail. Soon a boulder came and took eight out like last time but this to a second boulder came and took out the rest.

" _Be careful like Serha said if you lose control you fail!"_

I hollered at myself.

" Good really good now to see your melee attacks." Terrador said as ten more dummies appear.

I reacted quickly and slashed with my tail cutting them in half like last time but I did it one by one.

"Ah this is good, we will inform you if you pass or not at the end of the session and don't do anything stupid OK we have one gravid dragoness we don't need two."

Terrador said.

I thought I saw Serha wince at that but it could've been my imagination playing tricks on me. I left with Serha close behind me than she turned me around and spoke.

"Don't forget the ledge at night make sure your not followed."

I node as she moves past me towards the stairs.

" _I wish she would tell me her feelings."_ I thought as she went up the stairs.

 **Serha, a few hours later**

I walked to the ledge I was supposed to meet glaive on when I got there I started thinking about my past.

"Tell me why didn't you stop?" I asked myself.

"Because I'm a comeback kid." I answer myself as the one song that kept me going all this time played in my head soon I found I was singing with it.

 _They like to kick you when you're down_

 _They like it better when you're there on the ground_

 _And Up till now I never made a sound._

 _Hey hey_

 _I bet they never have a broken heart_

 _But they sure know how to beat the hell out of one_

 _Sometimes I think they do it just for the fun_

 _Hey hey_

 _But no I'm not leaving, even though I'm bleeding, even though_

 _this nightmare makes me wish I were dreaming,_

 _even though i hate it i'm going to take it_

 _Until I win_

 _Cause I'm a comeback,I'm a comeback kid_

 _Don't know why bad things happen,but they did_

 _I don't think I deserve the hurt I get,but I'm made for it_

 _Its not the end,no,it's not the end_

 _I'm a comeback kid_

 _Down for a minute; I'll get up again_

 _Looks like i'm breaking,but it's just a bend;it's not over yet_

 _Cause in the end_

 _I'm a comeback kid,I'm a comeback kid_

 _I'm giona finish what I started now_

 _You interrupted me with all your douts_

 _How dare you forget where I started out._

 _Uh-oh uh-oh_

 _But no I'm not leaving,even though I'm bleeding_

 _Even though this nightmare makes me wish I was dreaming_

 _Even though I hate it I'm gonna take it_

 _Until I win_

 _Cause I'm a comeback,I'm a comeback kid_

 _Don't know why bad thing happen but they did_

 _I think I don't deserve the hurt I get,but I'm made for it_

 _It's not the end no it's not the end_

 _I'm a comeback kid_

 _Down for a minute I'll get up again_

 _Looks like I'm breaking but it's just a bend it's not over yet_

 _Cause in the end_

 _I'm a comeback,I'm a comeback kid uh-huh_

I sang that part just standing there the next my arms moved with it though I don't know Glaive was watching from behind me.

 _I believe in what I am,I believe in what I was_

 _I believe in losing you,I've never been given so much_

 _I believe it's been a year_ , _the worst one I ever been_

 _I believe I'm better than I've ever been_

 _I believe that since everything went south_

 _I believe in every word that came out my mouth_

 _I believe you miss me,but you don't have to miss me,cause_

 _I'm not leaving again_

 _Cause I'm a comeback,i'm a comeback kid_

 _Down for a minute I'll get again_

 _Looks like I'm breaking but it's just a bend; it's not over yet_

 _Cause in the end_

 _Yeah I'm a comeback,I'm a comeback kid_

 _I'm not leaving,I'm not leaving_

 _not leaving again,I'm not leaving_

 _not leaving again, I'm not leaving_

 _I'll save you a spot at my big parade_

 _You're all invited on my comeback day_

 _I'll serve you ice-cream and lemonade_

 _Hey hey._

I finished then I got spooked by clapping from behind me. I turned to find Glaive there one paw on the other slowly clapping.

"How much did you hear?" I ask as he come to my side.

"All of it, and I like your voice it's very sweet if you ask me." He answered.

"Well than it's about time I tell you why we are here." I say as he comes face to face with me.

I move to the edge and flap my wings and fly to a hover not far away from the ledge.

"If you can catch me than I'm yours if you can't than I'll find another." I say as Glaives cheeks grow hot.

"But you're not in heat like the others." He said with a lot of fear in his voice.

"Oh really." I say as rose petals swarm my body.

With a burst the rose petals flew in the wind and the smell of roses and honey flooded the air.

"how about now." I say as Glaives nose wrinkles from the sent notifying he smelled and likes it.

"Catch me if you can." I say flying towards the woods.

I listened for his flapping behind me and sure enough I could hear wings flapping not to far behind me.

" _well looks like I was right his feelings are true."_

I thought to myself as I slowed down.

 **There you go chapter 15 and don't ask about the beginning note its fore well one of you really.**

 **Keep on wishing!**


	16. Night to remember

OK this is Wishingviel holding this redo of chapter 16 is better than the first like last time this is a lemon so you were warned do not sue me OK.I hope this is longer for those who read these and thanks V-SxC for inspiring me to rewrite this you said yours were crappy so this is to help you with your fics Kk.

Serha

I flew fast and swift dodging all that I could since I was under the tree tops to see if Glaive was that persistent. I looked behind me and sure enough he was there trying to fly at my pace but he couldn't get there but he was family close.

"Give up yet?" I ask seeing his hard breathing.

"I have this one chance to show my love for you I am not passing it." He said surprisingly though calm breath.

"Well than if you can reach the middle when it's nearly dawn I'll know your true persistence." I say not realising I slowed down.

Glaive saw my decrease in speed and zoomed towards me tackling me to the ground on the cool smooth ground of the forest.

"Ha I got you I knew I would even if it took forever." Glaive said in triumph.

"Well Yes you did but can you keep up?" I say pushing him back on the ground on the other side.

I fought him by surprise so he was stunned for a little but he soon got over it but I was already on top of him.

"Well than this is a fight for control a way of seeing if I'm good enough to be a mate or in other words you want to see if I'm a suitable male capable of taking control of the moment." Glaive said as a smile appeared on my face.

"Wow your head moves faster than you instances." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"So you think my brain works better than my functions." Glaive said as a smile curled on his face.

Then I felt a force pull be the the ground as Glaive moves on top of me.

"Maybe I was wrong you can take control." I say as he lowers his face to my ear.

"You were right I have loved you a while and I wish to prove that

Love tonight but you must tell me if you feel the same." Glaive said as he brought his head back to look at me.

I thought for a minute thinking of how to answer.

"I don't know what love feels like all I ever felt was pain and guilt for my actions or well the actions of others." I answer him looking away.

"Well than let me show you what love is." Glaive whispered in my ear as he brought his maw near mine.

I felt scared but yet happy that I was with him I could feel his breaths on my face the scent of peppermint filled my nostrils.

"He must have ate peppermint before hand so his breath would smell better."

I thought as he pressed his maw against mine.

I felt many emotions at that time surprise,anger,passion,happiness,fear,and a tint of sadness for that I couldn't tell him about my past he would look at me different unlike Spyro who still looked at me with the eyes of a loving brother.

Than I felt his wet tongue inter my maw exploring every corner of it filling it will his saliva than my own tongue met his as they danced in our mouths moving from one to another a moan escaped my mouth as I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me as our tongues twisted and slide with one we broke apart our breath hard as our bodies heat rise to a hot Glaive moved down my body letting his claw graze my chest and stomach.

Than I felt something wet touch my entrance as a bigger wave of pleasure came this time a louder moan came from my mouth.

I heard Glaive chuckle as he licked the top of my entrance with his tongue.

I couldn't stop the moans from Glaives treatment but I could say something to postpone them.

"You…..must…..have a lot of…guts to….tease me like this." I said in between moans.

"Well I am very grave at times." Glaive chuckled as he retracted his tongue.

Then he started to penetrate my entrance with his tongue.

A wave of so much pleasure washed over me I could only moan as he liked insides of my sex.

"Dam you." I say between moans as he tackles his tongue and lick all the insides of my sex.

Than he retracted and looked at me with lustful eyes.

I saw my chance and pushed him back only to bring him under me so that i was on top of him.

"Well all you have to do is say you wanted some fun." Glaive said as I sat on his chest tracing his muscles that I could now see.

Then I started to bounce on his chest getting a satisfying moan from him.

Then I moved down words his hind his member pulsed with wanting as I laughed a bit at his anxiety.

Than I licked the tip sending a wave of pleasure to Glaive as he shuddered with I started to lick it getting staffing moans from him as I wrap my tongue around his member then I rubbed it by moving my tongue up and down his length sending amounts of pleasure to Glaive as his moans grew.

Then I stopped when I felt hands grab me and pull me up and around.

Now Glaive was on top of me his member pulsed between use.

Then he lowered himself and I felt his member brush my entrance as he circled it.

We both moaned in pleaser as he started to penetrate me.

I felt him enter slowly till he was fully inverted inside me.

I never realised how big it was till now I had to spread my legs to agust from malefors size to his witch took awal and it hurt.I bit his neck from the pain as he closed his eyes from all the pan he was going thew from losing his virtue.

"Is this what life feels like?" I ask though pants and moans.

"No if it were then we'd be dead." Gauge said with a laugh.

I shared it with him as the pain died down with my adjustment to different sizes.

Then Glaive started thrusting not hard but it still sent a wave of pleasure through my body and great moans escaped my mouth as his thrust grew in force.

I wasent going to let him get all the fun so I started to thrust with him making him go deeper and deeper inside.

Then I felt something warm gather in my I realised my hot liquid all over Glaive's member and some leaked out of the small openings that were left from Glaive's member taking up most of my entrince but most of it covered Glaive.

Then I felt a hot liquids flow into my womb and realised Glaive had reached his climax and couldn't keep it contained.

"That is what love is." Glaive said exiting me and lying beside me breathing hard.

"Then i like it." Was I all is aid as we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

We were covered in the others scents but we faint care all that mattered was that we were here together.

Hope I did better this time and I hope people who do read these send feedback on it so I know how I did well till next time. PS I know there are misspelled words I'm a bad speller do not judge.

Keep on wishing!


	17. Serha's Secret

**This is Wishingviel and lord of chaos 2 bringing you chapter 17. PS we have a poll up.**

 **Spyro**

I was worried about Serha. I could tell she was hiding something. First something hurt really bad, which I knew wasn't from me since I hadn't really done anything that day, so It had to have been the twin thing. Then she doesn't let me into the room to check it out. And now she vanishes for hours. She has to be hiding something.

I went into her room, hoping that maybe she had stayed in there because of the season, or at least a clue for where she went.

But when I opened the door all I got was a disturbing sign. Blood smeared on the floor.

 _By the ancestors Serha what happened in here!_

I frantically searched the room for any clue to where she went, I searched everything. I went through drawers, moved the bed and sheets, everything. But all I found in the room was the blood.

Serha what did you do!

Then I remembered Cynder had been with her. With that thought I sprinted straight back to our room.

"Cynder please tell me you're in here." I say to myself as I reach or shared room.

Cynder was on the bed apparently asleep.

"Cynder you awake? I want to ask you something." I whispered to her hoping no one would hear.

She stirred in her sleep as her eyes flickered open as she let out a yawn.

"Oh Spyro what is it?" Cynder said stretching.

"Cynder I want to know what happened in Serha's room there's blood smeared all over the floor!"

"Oh… Spyro It's really personal, Serha wouldn't want me to tell you…"

"I'll find out later if you don't tell me. Cyn I'm worried! She's been gone for hours!"

"Spyro…"

"Cyn I need to know"

She sighed before answering

"Spyro I don't know where she is. She freaked out and started talking about Glaive, that's all you need to know."

"Cyn, you didn't explain the blood"

"That's personal."

"Cyn…"

"Isn't that enough to find her? If not I don't have anything that will help."

"Cyn that isn't enough to find her I need to know what happened in there."

"Spyro I can't tell you it's personal and Serha wouldn't want you to worry she is with Glaive that is all I can say."

"But cyn….."

"Thats enough spyro what's done is done there is no going back."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what I can not say."

"Your speaking riddles cyn tell me what happened."

"I already told you I can't say it's personal and serha wouldn't like you to know about it if you're that curious then read the book on greek on her table you should be able to read Greek now with Serha's memories coursing through your you can't read Greek wait for Ignitus to awaken then he will tell you."

"I can't wait, and I don't read Greek please just tell me."

"Fine but I warn you spyro if serha hears of this then she will leave. And she won't come back."

"I understand but I need to know. First the blood."

"That is from a miscarriage of two hatchlings in her now only one remains and she knows how to get the seed to grow that's why she is never around you like a real twin only your blood can can start the never growing seed."

I was shocked by her answer. Now I knew why it was personal she was probably in pain for a while but why would she keep it from me?

"I have only one question, where is she now?" I ask her as cynder shifting the bed.

"I don't know I don't know." Cynder said shaking her head.

 **Serha**

When I woke up I found myself shielded from the sun.

Glaive must have moved during our sleep but strangely his wings covered me only a little light could get through his wings

" _The natural instincts of a real mate protect the female."_

I thought as Glaive stirred in his sleep.

The sun was already half way up indicating we've been gone for a few hours.

" _They must be worried about us by now_."

I thought.

I didn't want to move and awaken Glaive so I just waited there for him to get up.

Soon my eyelids grew heavy again and I gave in to the wanting of sleep.

 **3 hours later**

I woke up again but this time Glaive was waiting for me to awaken.

" Good dream I guess." Glaive said when our eyes met.

'You could say that." I answer getting up.

Glaives wings retracted and the heat of the day hit my cool scales marking my entire body.

"Well we should get back they must be worried about us it's already past noon." Glaive said looking at the direction of the sun.

He was right, the sun was to the west of the sky.

We had flown a lot farther than I thought. It would take forever to get back. But it wasn't that bad since the weather was nice, and I had Glaive to talk to.

" Hey Serha it is mating season right." Glaive said looking away.

"Last time I checked ya it is." I answer him with a small laugh.

" Ya well then ummm… I don't want to ask but aren't you at your most fetal during the season?" Glaive asked scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well technically female gender is fertile year round but were most fertile during the season yes." I answer having a good idea what he was asking.

"Then tell me are ….. you know…..gravid?" He asked whispering the last part.

" _Damn now I'm screwed how will I answer this truth or lie."_

I thought to myself as the temple comes into view.

" _thank the ancestors."_

I thought as I sped up.

"Hey wait you didn't answer!" Glaive called at me but I didn't stop not wanting to answer him with the truth.

"Serha what's wrong?!" Glaive yelled as he started running after me

 _What am I going to say? I can't tell him about Malefor he'll go nuts but if I lie it will only get worse."_

I thought as I landed more like crash on on the ledge right next to my bedroom.

I slipped into my room and automatically taped my mouth so no one would hear me.

Than I felt it the seed of malefor and Glaive mixing changing the life that for so long wouldn't grow was now mixing with another seed changing its DNA and its future the pain was unbarible.

I hollered at the top of my lungs thankful I taped my mouth first but I couldn't stand I fell on the ground screaming as the pain grew.

The pain died down after the seeds completely mixed forming a another different child one who could change its own fate but still it may have glaive as a father now it also had part of malefors DNA and with it power he sent to help it become a purple dragon.

"Ahhh damn you really want to be growing don't you." I say as the pain completely went away and I took the tape off.

"At least Glaive isn't in here… I can't tell him, I don't want to know how he'd react…"

And almost as if on cue I heard a loud bang from the door.

"Serha I know you're in there! Can you please come out?"

I didn't respond.

 _Maybe he'll leave If I stay quiet…_

"Serha can you please tell me what's wrong?"

I just waited for him to go

"Serha… Please?" Now he sounded flat out depressed

"Serha if you think this was a mistake you can tell me…" Now he sounded worse

"Fine… If you want me go I'll leave…" Glaive finished, defeat clear in his voice.

I waited a few more minutes just in case. Glaive was gone.

" _I didn't want to do that but I had to or he would just look at me like a useless whore like the others who knew that didn't know my pain."_

 **There is chapter 17 sorry its so late also I'm(Wishingviel) inking on starting a pokemon fic so if you know any pokemon fans do tell. (LoC2) Also we are trying to see how the fic is doing so please look at the poll on our profile if you can.**

 **As usual tips, advice, and feedback is appreciated**

 **Cya soon, and keep on wishing!**


	18. Surprise!

**This is Wishingviel, bringing you chapter updates have been slow but we arnt perfect Kk.**

 **Serha**

I ran through the forest not turning back I remember the events leading to this as clear as water.

 **Flashback 8 hours ago.**

I stared at the note I placed on Glaives sun was nearly setting when I exited the temple.

I walked out the Warfang with all its citizens saying hi and asking what was wrong but who could blame them I looked as if I got stabbed rapidity through the hurt over and over.

When I reached the woods I started to run tears welling up behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Why do you run little one." Said an all too familiar voice.

I turned to see the shadow of Malefor the thing that haunted my entire mind at every night. I closed my eyes.

It flew away towards Warfang laughing the whole time.

I ran after it but it was a 5 hour run back to warfang from the forest.

 **End of flashback**

That's why I'm running in cheetah form right now trying to get to warrant before someone got hurt.

 **Glaive**

I woke up hoping that yesterday hadn't happened but I knew it did.

I was surprised to find a note on my door from serha.

 _Dear Glaive_

 _Sorry about this but I have to go for now but I'll be back when I'm done with my task oh what you don't have a clue what I saying well here is the deal I need to find a rare item something I read in a book on…..my mother. Her soul rest on the peak of Malefor's mountain and I must retrieve it how I will use it I don't know but I will find out don't tell the others were I am going or doing or they would worry sorry about yesterday also it wasn't your fault I hold no regrets from our actions so don't be so glum I do plan on doing it again sometime but not know there's too much going on and I need to get my mom's soul how I found it is beyond me the book I mean I'll explain later when I come back._

 _Sincerely_

 _Serha_

I didn't read the entire note

I waited as Spyro came by.

"Hey Glaive, what are you so upset about? It's not the end of the world you know."

"What do you want?" I growled. I did not want to talk right now. Spyro looked pretty surprised.

"Well I'll leave you to… Whatever your so mad about, but I'm looking for Serha"

I handed him the note and slammed the door, which smashed him right in the nose

"Owwww! What was that for" I could hear Spyro yell from the other side

I waited quietly in my room until he left.

"She never cared not even a little only used me for her own needs." I sneered to myself.

Then spyro hollered loud enough that even malefor would be scared.

Than a crash followed by a creepy laugh.

"Let her go!"

A voice said when the laugh served.

I knew who the voice belonged to and I didn't feel bad when I ran out and saw two figures one bloody with scratches and perses rough the skin the other was worse vlod severy were around them and a nasty scrape on the face.

I looked at the one that was words and a smile creeped on my face.

"See you in hell Serha."

Was all I said as the other figure lashed out at her.

 **Serha a few minutes earlier**

I ran through the edge of e woods as warfang came into view.

"Well are you going to tell him i mean you did use his seed he will eventually grow protective and won't allow you out of his sight. It's his child too, but still the hatchling will resemble me a little." The voice of malefor said behind me.

I didn't answer, I only swung my blade at his thought I knew he was just a shadow in my head come to life but he could still be destroyed.

I missed by an inch but he still got enough time to slash my face cutting a scrape on my eye.

Then he threw me so hard I crashed into the wall of the temple.

"You want to find your mother's soul! then you must kill me first it lies in my shadow heart." The shadow of malefor said as he came I to the room.

"Fine then." I mutter to myself.

"Let her go!" I hollered as I ran to him my blade out stretched as my dark blood red aura blossomed.

" _Spyro you there?"_

I think as a voice replies.

" _Serha where have you been?!"_

Spyro answered not far from me.

" _No time for that I need you to concentrate on your aura! And make it destructive!"_

I tell him as he ice pillars form on shadow malefor.

"You think they will see you the same when they learn?" Malefor asked with a smile.

"Shut it rapist! I don't care anymore! they see me different all well it's not like my life is on the line." I answer with a snarl.

"Oh miss big and bad they will find out that you murdered people or was it just him?" Malefor asked with a smile.

"Yes it was just him the person you are taking shape of he deserved it for what he did to me." I answer.

Then a burst of bright yellow slammed into its body sending it crashing down.

Then a burst dark blood red went shooting towards it slamming into its chest.

Then I went to its chest and raised my blade high.

"My name is Serha and I am a twin of the sun and moon pair the strongest pair known to walk the world, and as the moon twin, I send you to the world of death you creatcher of the shadows and nightmares." I say as I jabbed my blade into his heart.

It cried and thrashed but it couldn't hurt me nor could it touch me.

Then it disappeared like it never existed.

A small white ball of air floated to my head level.

"Ah you must be her it has to be." I mutter to myself as the ball started to glow.

It proud used a blinding white light I had to look away from to protect my eyes.

When the light faded a dragoness was in its place.

"Hmm you have learned well Serha but you are still weak, why do you push yourself?" the dragoness said with a smile.

She was well a lot like Cyril the blue scales, the lighter blue under belly, and the blue horns on her head.

"But there's much to do I can't rest yet not till all that I need done is done."I tell her as she chuckles.

"You are so independent just like your father, never resting till all his duties were done and that took all day, but he was a guardian and you have hatchlings to keep alive you need rest even if your hatchlings don't grow they take great strain on your body plus you can't escape it anymore you must let it grow or it will kill you," The dragoness said though it was like no one around her could hear her.

"Do not worry none can hear except spyro Cynder, and another on the balcony." she said looking up.

Though I couldn't look since she spoke again.

"Now rest Serha my daughter." She finished as a cold light enveloped me and instantly put me to sleep.

 **Spyro**

I was shocked about the events that just happened I did as Serha said and gathered all my energy and let it out in one blast creating the aura blast I just saw then a dragoness that resembled Cyril appeared and put my twin to sleep after refueling her paused pregnancy.

"What just happened here?" One of the dragon asked looking confused.

"I used my ice ability to chill her to sleep." the dragoness answered.

"I meant the shadow, you, and well, her." The dragon said pointing to the lump.

Serha out cold muttering something about stop and don't.

"Oh that was a _kinshitha_ it takes a soul and forms its worst nightmare to keep it contained only when kinshitha is killed may the soul be realised hence my appearance and Serha well let's say Malefor wasn't only conquering towns and cities, he also made a vessel for his hire someone strong enough that the hire would be guaranteed a safe life to rise and take his place if he fell in the war and Serha is that vessel she has been continuously raped by the one called Malefor that's why Serha has been separated from all of you she doesn't fears words or romers but what she would do if pushed too far." The dragoness explained rather quickly.

The dragons around us gasped and matters among themselves.

"But who are you?" I asked as Cyril entered.

"Ok what is….." He stopped as his eyes fell on the dragoness.

"Arua how….. you were…." Cyril muttered stunned.

"Cyril brother." The dragoness now known as Arua said.

The dragons in the room gasped in surprise

"Hang on, how did they hear?" I asked looking around.

"The spell vanished when she fell unconscious." Arua answered as Cyril came out of his trance.

He rushed to her and trapped her in a strong embrace.

"Oh ancestors i thought you were dead, how did you survive and when did you have kids?" The words poured out of his mouth.

"Cyril locking brother I can't answer your questions my strength is small and Serha needs someone to which her…..she was always like me wild and stubborn you tell her no and she does it anyways it doesn't help she is independent as her father." Arua said with a smile as she took Serha upstairs.

"But Arua when did you get pregnant with these two?" Cyril asked pointing to Serha then me.

"18 years ago I laid them to whether as one egg but when I brought it to the temple something happened and they were separated somehow when I laid them they were one dragon but at that time it began the twins you now see in front of you." She answered before disappearing up the stairs.

Now Cyril was frozen in his steps as was I. Then there was a scream from upstairs and both me and Cyril raced upstairs to see what it was that made the noise. The other dragons were stunned at the information they received while we thundered up the stairs.

We ran down many halls we are about to go down canoer when Arua appeared from a door at the end of the hall we were on.

"Are are you alright, we heard a scream! what happened." Cyril asked without panting.

"It was Serha the life that she harbors is killing her and she knows it but she used to wait for it to end her but now she has a purpose to live." Arua said her irises now the colors of a rainbow.

I pushed passed her to see Serha lying on the bed unmoving except the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"Is there a way to save her?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes but it must be her choice." Arua explained as a tear fell from my eye.

Then I felt fatigued as I fell on the floor darkness covering my vision.

 **Serha**

I slumped on the floor painting as Malefor grabbed a bull whip from the wall.

"Now tell me will you try to escape again?" he asked his voice gentle.

"Burn in hell you fucking bastard." I say spitting blood in his eye.

"Well seems we need to teach you to not say those words." He replied swinging the whip to where it _slammed_ into my body.

I cry out in pain as he repeatedly slammed it into my exposed skin.

"Hurt me all you want I still won't obey you." I say there greeted teeth.

"Well than we need to change that." He said dragging me into a red walled room.

I knew his intentions so I fought in his grasp but he was to strong for my weak body to stand against.

He threw me into the wall blurring my vision.

"You should have thought before you opened you mouth." He chuckled as I felt a stabbing pain down there.

I screamed and tried to kick him away but he just beat my legs and arms till I could hardly move them. So I layed there weak with broken bones, bruises that never healed, and the ackimg pain of the treatment I was receiving.

Then it stopped and I was in the chronicles realm.

" _This is your head Serha nothing is really happening here you're just going threw memories."_

But then I saw spyro staggering to stand on all fours.

I rush him to help him but before I reach him a hooded figure appears and slashes with its blade separating us.

"Who are you?" I demanded as the hooded figure spoke.

"I am a higher being that you could never live up to." It answered as it looked at spyro.

"Touch him and I will make you pay." I warn though greeted teeth.

"You will try but I am the strongest being alive no creature can harm me." it said with the smallest hint of smile under his hood.

I had enough of this shit I quickly morphed while springing in the air and the moment I felt my blade touch my new fur paws I slashed at his head but he moved and I hit his arm cutting it off.

I heard a gasp followed by a yell of agony I took is time to run to my brother.I morphed back and cradled him in my arms he was badly bruised but the slow rise and fall of his chest showed he was alive.

I felt a tingle in my paws as our auras blazed to life mine the dark blood red Spyro's a bright yellow.

"Pathetic. No mortal can harm me, and you are a fool to try." He finished as a seemingly metal arm appeared where I had cut his arm.

In my arms spyro stirs as his eyes flutter open.

"Oh, now both of you are awake. good." The hooded figure said as his arm fully healed.

"What are you?" I ask as spyro awoke looking confused.

"I am something you could only dream of a being of power strong not even your pathetic ancestors could hope to defeat me! I am a true god!" He said as our auras grew like forest fires.

"Spyro don't ask questions just fight with me against this psycho bitch." I say as our auras grew even more.

Thankfully spyro didn't question me, he just got up and took his stand ready to launch at his enemy. I copied him and then we sprang at him thou he moved to fast and dodged our attacks.

Even when we fell on the hard floor our auras/souls grew and brightened this time.

I felt a weird nerve to let loose the power begging to be realised when I looked at spyro I knew he felt the same.

Then we couldn't take it anymore we released our aura energy but when the blast surged out of me my blood red aura flickered silver then went back to its regular color.

 **Outside the dream a few minutes earlier no pov**

"Volteer what are you doing?" Cyril asked looking at the electric guardian loom over Serha's unconscious body.

"I'm seeing if your sister is right about Serha holding you know who's seed, I'm also surprised you had a sister thou there is little known about your family like the rest of us, and I wonder why ignitus came back more as to his he got back I'm thinking…."

"Shut up!" Cyril yelled cutting off Volteer's babbling.

"Sorry lost it there." He apologised.

Cyril waited a few more minutes to ask " By the way how will you see if Arua is right or not?"

"Well it's easy to tell the father of a unborn hatchling by mixing the blood of the mother with a liquid that changes color depending on the father's element after that you take every male of that element near and test their blood in a substance that fountains the blood of the mother if the substance turns blue it a match if not it turns black." Voltner explained.

"Umm how are you going to get Malefor's blood he's been dead for a year?" Cyril asked as Terrador came in.

"We got some when Serha first came here she took it from him when he was asleep after well you know." Terrador answered as Voltner got up.

"It will not take long for me to analyse the blood and find out if what Arua says is true." Voltner said leaving the room.

"Cyril I was wondering who are you picking for an apprentice?" Terrador asked

Moving to sit at the end of the bed were Serha laid unmoving.

" Well I was thinking Serha would be the best choice since she is stronger than me in the element of ice but there is her past to consider she may be a mother in ancestors knows when I just hope she is alright but it's a lot to take in I'm not surprised she is exhausted." Cyril said stocking Serha's head.

"That makes sense, I was thinking of making Glaive the new guardian but he has a way to go before he reaches my level." Terrador said as Arua entered.

"Hey they are still young, give them at least a few years of freedom." She joked..

"We know but I was thinking of changing the rules this time you know let the guardians have mates." Cyril sad looking at Serha's unconscious face.

"Hmm you have a point the only dragon capable of being the fire guardian is spyro and he will not accept with his hatchlings on way by the way how is he I heard about his blackout." Terrador agreed.

"He is doing as well as Serha is right now but he will wake faster than her." Arua said as voltner yelled a crossed the temple.

All three dragons raced to the yell which was located in Volteer's room.

"Volteer what happened?" Arua asked looking at the guardians stunned face.

"Ser…...ha…...see….d….t…...wo….ea….rth" He stuttered for the first time in his life as guardian.

"Say again." Arua said more irritated than confused.

"Serha is harboring Malefor's but….there is another." Volteer finished giving Arua a stunned look.

"An earth dragon has become part of Malefor's child, one dragon here has mated with Serha." Voltner added paralysing all of them.

"Than we need to get every male earth dragon and have them tested." Cyril said coming out of his paralysis.

"You're right I'll get them volteer you get steady to test a lot of dragons." Terrador said leaving the room.

 **Glaive**

I was in the heart training room along with all the other earth males waiting for whatever the guardians wanted.

"I wonder what the want that could deal with us?"Asked the dragon in front of me.

"Next!" Volteer tells as the one in front of me went into the room ahead.

After about two minutes he returned looking pale as if he new something was wrong or someone did something wrong.

"Next!" Voltner yelled as I went into the room.

It was hardy match only two chairs one occupied by voltner one desk that had a big flask with clear liquid in it.

I sat in the only available chair as volteer came around the desk.

He didn't say anything as he took my arm and slices my hand. I feel his claw grade the new wound that leaked blood. I wanted to pull my hand in but I knew that was not what he wanted.

I water as he dropped the small amount of blood from my hand into the clear liquid.

He stirred it with his claw after about a minute the liquid turns blue like the sky.

I see his face pale as he stares at the now blue liquid.

"Come with me" He said pushing the door open.

I didn't ask why, knowing he wouldn't tell me so I did as he said and followed him up the stairs.

I didn't know what happend since I left when spyro came into the fight but i heard bits and piece like the part about her mother and that was about it.

When we entered Terrador was there looking out the window.

"Terrador I found him." Voltner said as i walked in.

When the earth guardian turned his face paled more than any other living thing on earth.

"Ummm can someone explain what is going on here?" I ask seeing the look of terror on my teacher's face.

"Glaive I don't know how to say this but….we took test on serha to see if Arua was right about her and well we found out she…" Terrador said uneven as if the news would hurt me.

"What he's trying to say is Serha is gravid with your child Glave." Volteer finished.

 **Wow been awhile but one of us is busy try and guess which one. Also the next update might take a while again we are like two brains in one we must have the other to have a good chapter.**

 **Cya soon!**


	19. when things fall

**Again we're back though one is still busy. Anyways on with the chapter.**

 **OK for some of you serha's name is said as Sara just spelled differently.(Wishingviel)**

 **Serha**

I dodged as the metal blade whistled in the air.

Even the power me and my twin spyro have the creature before us would not stop even with one lost arm he was still regenerating but as we fought I found that me and spyro were getting stronger in our rare twin connection as if we were slowly merging as one.

"You are….eh….strong for mortals but still it will not stop me even if you are aurans." The hooded creature said as I slashed his arm with a blood red whip that was faintly turning silver.

"What are you and what are aurans?!" Spyro yelled as he jumped over the blade that was slashing at him.

"I am a god an all powerful being that you could never live up to! I go by a name that you are not even worthy of knowing! I Khamul! the taker of life and giver of death." The hooded figure now known as Khamul said as Spyros aura started to turn gold.

"Serha do you know what he's he's talking about?" Spyro ask turning to me.

"Khamul is the one name that is hardly known now and days but he goes Into your head and makes you do things for him, but if you are to strong he can only try to sway you to do what he wants in other words he's harmless till the eternal night when he can come out in the flesh and do almost anything he wants! Aurans are people who can use aura energy or mana as some say all dragons or in terms aurans but those who can directly use their aura like me and you are called aurains they who use aura directly but he can't he can only steal mana or aura from other living things spyro he sucked the aura out of you as is your life source that's why his name is feared in ancient times." I explain as Khamul howls with laughter.

"Someone has been studying girl, you know a lot about me. Are you an admirer or are you something less worthy of my time?" Khamul said as wonder entered his voice.

Then I felt a wave of nausea as the light dawned in the room and for the first time I looked up to find a sun and moon moving into an eclipse.

Then my vision turned black as a felt the feeling of my body leave me.

 **Glaive**

I was laying on my bed over thinking what happened today one Serha and Spyro phase out then I learn that I impregnated serha it must have been in the forest during mating season.

The only thing that I couldn't comprehend was the fact that Serha acted weird when I asked her about it. How could she have known about it or was it something else something in her past or was it connected to the weird void in my head like there was a memory taken from my came a knock.

"Glaive, Terrador asked me to come and get you. He says it's important." Came a voice across the door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" I called back.

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream, one a girl could only possibly use when giving birth to 50 kids at once.

All attention was on the maker of the scream as I entered the main hall were the rest were held up.

I was shocked at the person floating near the ceiling.

A dragon surrounded by a black aura nearly invisible in its own aura but one could make out the hint of purple of its scales.

It was speaking but it wasn't any language I knew.

"Τηε ονε ψαλλεδ Κθμηιλ ισ α λιε!" It repeated over and over again.

"Than the flash and it was gone and serha and spyro were there only faded they looked peaceful and _dead_.

" Serha!" I hear my voice yell.

Then a flash of fire surrounded them.

"Serreprete from them Arzu it's not your life you're using." A strong voice said from below.

Then it was back to the dragon surrounded by black reappeared.

Then Serah and Spyro were falling silver and gold surrounded them in waves like the ocean.

They were falling fast too fast to stop themselves if they could.

Then the unexpected happened a red figure came from under them catching them but the red figure was someone who was said to be died. A fire dragon was caching serha and spyro from being pancakes.

 **Serha**

I felt light and untouchable as if I was floating in empty space as a familiar body caught mine one I used to curl my own in.

It took every will I have not to curve body into his as a cold surface touched my back.

Then came a memory one I dreaded.

 _Flashback_

I was running on a red brick roof with about 5,000,000 souls after me so I was doing great.

"Serha!" I heard Ignitus holler from above.

We were in another dimension a weird one where dragons were a myth and vampires.

It was a world where metal ruled and weapons of advance even transportation.

Though one piece of metal we found of use.

Stuck in this weird body one of the homosapien race but since I entered here from my world as a dragon I was now of the race vampire since all dragons that come here turn from entry through every dragon turned never felt it in fact a book tells that the myth of dragons started the vampire race one dragon turned to human form but had to feed on the blood of others we always have in this realm dragons are vampires pure of blood pure blooded vampires.

"Serah jump!" I heard Ignitus holler as the flying metal humans call a private jet came into view.

Really we hijacked it from a billionaire.

I heard the hungry moan of the lost souls that escaped the world of dead that seemed out humans to possess and make halve vampires that go crazy in hunger.

I took a sharp left and jumped of the roof with my arm outstretched.

Then I was being pulled into the flying metal that we used a lot.

I fell on the floor dragging Ignitus with me on accident.

So he was on top of me and my legs were pinned not intentionally though.

Then before I knew it our lips were locked.

 _End of flashback_

A voice more like holler shook me out of the memory and instantly pain shot through my body I couldn't help but scream in pain.

That's when I learned why they were hollering blood covered my body and more was blooming from my chest.

"Serah!" I heard Glaive yell in panic.

But the screams wouldn't stop and it wasn't me it was vortex my dark halve that I allow to show in my scales and arua do to our deal and she was dying soon they will know the truth vortex never really took control of me only shown as darker scales and the blood red aura that surrounded her I allow her to show on my body but I had to be in control not her that was our deal now it was about to end and they would see my bruises from malefor and see my past and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt the energy of my dark halve start to leave as the punter wound in my chest how it got there I don't know but.

Then came and old pain one that I learned to ignore over time.

"Oh my ancestors." I hear a voice say next to me.

"Serah listen to me stop trying to hide it it won't stay hidden forever tell them, you get out." I heard Cynder's voice from my other side.

I heard a protest but the shuffle of feet.

"Cynder why make the nurses leave it's clear she needs medical attention!" I heard Glaive scream at my friend.

"Glaive." I say for the first time since I awoken.

"Please I need to speak with him alone he needs the truth" I say without opening my eyes till I heard the door close.

I was in the infirmary with Glaive.

Cynder and that others left like asked.

"Glaive before you speak you must know." I start.

"Serha I know about the child." Glaive said before I could speak more.

"Then this will only be harder but Glaive it's only havle yours." I say to him.

"What do you mean by halve?" Glaive asked.

I sat up and answered. "When I was young like after I hacked I was taken by Malefor and after about three years he made me like Cynder who I knew before she was infused with darkness and after Malefor infused me with darkness like her and...gave these." I say holding out my arm.

"But these are…." Glaive face grew in horror as he realised what these bruises were.

"About three months later Cynder tried to stop him but it was to late he already did what he intended." I say taking a breath.

"And that was?" Glaive asked knowing the answer.

"To create an heir through me the only female purple dragon in billions of years knowing that two purple dragon parents would spawn a purple child." I say taking a gasp of air.

I waited for him to say it like all others.

"You said halve mine what did you mean by that?" Glaive asked.

Not what I was expecting.

"Uhhh okay not the response expected but I took a sample of your sperm.."

'You took a sample of that!HOW!

"I snuck into your room and made you cum and took every little bit that came out oh also if you were winding why it was wet I used my mouth."

He looked halve shocked halve pleased.

"You are dirty you know that." He said not losing his face.

"I know." I say my voice sounding more like a little girl.

"Anyways I did a few test and found out you're an auran and aurans for some reason can fertilize an already fertile egg besides even if you weren't I would still keep you cause you understand how I feel and aren't my twin." I say with a laugh.

His face was still in shock but he smiled and get this kissed me sadly harder than Malefor who forced his tongue in my mouth.

Then as I pushed with the same force into the kiss he let out a small growl of a male ready to you know.

Then he moved into the covers and for the second time i felt like I belonged like I had a real purpose.

 **Cynder**

I heard the moans though the door and made Spyro and Ignitus leave while I stood guard and made sure no one burged in and ruined the moment for the two.

Then Sparks the annoying dragonfly.

"Oh look it's the pest where have you been." I ask with a small smirk.

"And it's the she witch trying to eat me again ever since the she spyro came she locked me in a trunk saying I was annoying." Sparks complained.

"Well at least she got something right." I say in the smartass tone.

"Says you gaining some weight there." Sparks said with a smile but all it earned him was a smack by my tail sending him flying.

But it was true this pregnancy was making me bigger though Serha says she knows of a way to sync our times to make our children born at the same time though she would have to make hers grow which I knew she dreaded.

"Hey Cynder!" I heard Asher's voice in my ear.

I holler in surprise and glare at him.

He was lagging but then stopped as he heard the noises from the infirmary.

"What's going on in there?" He asked putting his ear to the door.

I saw a glass vase on the shelf near the infirmary door.

I took it and smashed against his head knocking him out cold.

I had to drag him to the hall closet hitting his nuts more than once on the bumpy floor.

I had to shove him in the closet and lock it closed to keep him in there.

I returned to the infirmary door to hear voices now.

"Serha I don't care even if it doesn't look like me I will still love it like it was my own only." Glaive's voice spoke.

"Well technically it could look more like you if we applied your seed to it it should over through his but not completely there will still be a little of him in it." Serha's voice came a bit slurred as in pleasure.

Leave it to Serha for sex to be a drug to get hungover by.

'So you want to do it…..uncurse it." Glaive's voice came back.

"Yes as long as we apply your seed to it it should look like you more than him growing or not." Serha's voice said.

"Hmmm either way I get sex more often so I say let it grow." Glaive's voice came.

That's when I rushed to get Spyro knowing they were going to him anyway so why not bring him there.

 **Spyro**

I was boredly lying on the bed me and Cynder shared thinking of decent names for hatchlings when Cynder rushed in and practically rung my neck and dragged me to the infirmary.

I don't have time to ask why as she barged in and flung me onto one of the beds.

"Serah you're not as quiet as you think I overheard you two." Cynder said while I rubbed my neck.

"Cynder one why would you do that and two my are you trying to snap my brothers neck i felt that i hope you know." Serha said also rubbing her neck.

"Oh please you jumped from 200 yards in the air and landed on your feet with only a birthmark cut passed down from your father the necklaces you gave me showed me everything you did." Cynder said looking at Serah.

"Ev...ery..thing?" Serha asked nervous.

"Oh ya even the bad parts that are to disturbing to say in my life." Cynder said make Serah shudder.

"So you heard?" Glaive asked.

Now that I saw it Glaive and Serha were well as close as mates could get side by side with hands interlocked in fact scary notice serha was memorising very detailed sex with Glaive not but two minutes ago that we interrupted in fact.

"Yes I did and I have to say I'd be happier to have children at the same time as Serha than what I'm schedral at now the month of love is the one month all rules all gone." Cynder said a smile on her face.

That got my attention.

"Wait what since when did you decide to move the due date if that's even possible I have to wait what at least 9 months till those kids hach and I get my mate back." I say looking at Cynder like only a mate who can't have fun with there mate could.

"Spyro I know how you feel o feel the same way believe me but me and Serha did promas to have kids at the same time though that was before Malefor had his way with her." Cynder said to me meeting my eyes.

"OK but just explain to me what this is specifically." I say looking to serha.

"It's a small spell that gets rid of a mark but the spell alters on each mark the ungrowing seed mark to get rid of that you need blood of the closest family member like a twin." Serah said coaking her head to the left showing an ugly burn mark on her neck it looked like a word but it was unreadable.

"But there's another catch in order to truly rid the mark another pregnant female must agree to stall her own child's growth till both child's timed are synched which didn't take long Cynder is 3 months along with no real change so it should take only about three hours for them to sync now if she was showing it would take the same amount of time to sync as she was gravid." Serha explained putting her head straight.

"So is there a special way of doing this?" I ask looking at Cynder them to serha.

"Yes the trickiest part the mother, her closest family member, the other female, and the male the female wants to be the father must be present and drink the mixed blood of each it didn't make you blood related the blood disappeared as it combines with the aura in your body." Serha said seeing my face of worry.

" OK so all we need is a cup and seha it's not hard to tell Glaive is clearly your chosen mate and the one you wish to father it." I say seeing the glance Serha made to Glaive.

"I got the cup Spyro it has to be a cup from the death realm which Serha has obtained somehow. " Cynder said handing me a gold cup designed with rubies all over it.

I guess I put my blood in it so I cut my left paw deep enough to let a trail of blood fall into the cup but only if squished.

I passed it to Glaive who copied me who passed it to Serha who after a deep breath added her blood.

Next was Cynder who added her blood without a thought.

The cup glowed a soft gold as it was handed back to Serha.

She took a few deep breaths before she let it slide into her mouth.

She slowly spilled its contents in her mouth and almost instantly the pain in my neck on instant my vision went black but very little color said I was counsus.

I herd Cynder say it's fine but the pain was to great, I fell into the darkness.

 **Serha**

It was instant the pain I'm my neck and every other part of my body, normally I don't scream but this was the exception, I didn't even know I was screaming until Glaive ask Cynder if this was supposed to happen.

I saw her the pain was also hitting her but barely.

I then remembered a far memory when Ignitus said he wonders what went on in my head and I told him when I was bleeding nonstop if it wasn't for him I'd be dead now I never thought of it till now.

That's when the darkness took me.

 **Ashter**

I was waiting at the same tree as last time, and the time before that, and before that, and it goes on for awhile. It was the tree where I found Sylvia crying. Since then we have met here every day after classes. She has been the only one who talks to me since we came to the temple and Glaive started doing his own thing. I haven't even seen him for a long time...

 _The forest always seems so peaceful…_ That was until something VERY hot poked the end of the tail, causing me to jump away and smash my head into the tree, and getting my horns stuck in it. I was dangling by my horns from a tree. Painful and humiliating. I could hear Sylvia laughing in the distance.

"That really hurt you know!" I yelled, but I was kinda muffled by the leaves my mouth was stuck in. her laughing didn't stop for a minute at least.

"Sorry Ashter-" She was cut off by her own laughter

"Just help get me down! Please!" While she is the only dragon that speaks to me I still tend to get hurt around her. But the same applies to anyone.

Then I felt something yanking on my tail, with several sharp points on the same spot on my tail that got zapped.

"Ow- Hey what are you doing! That hurts! Ow!"

After what felt like an eternity of the endless stinging, I finally fell out of the tree and hit Sylvia, we both rolled for a bit, not hitting anything thanks to the small clearing. The small black crater in the middle was the only thing that stopped us from rolling more, we were both laughing. Too much to notice the incredibly awkward position we were laying in. I couldn't help but notice that I felt really tingly when I got close to her, almost like that moment before you get zapped by static electricity. Once we realized it we quickly jumped away from each other, Sylvia landing gracefully, me getting my horns stuck again, but this time in the ground so I could try to get myself out, but it proved as useless as my attempts in the tree.

I looked back and called "Could you help me out for a second?"

When I looked back I saw her sitting on a rotten tree trunk, still connected to the stump and clearly very violently broken from it. Sylvia started blushing like crazy, and took a second to respond.

"S-sure one second…" She almost sounded embarrassed, _I wonder why..._

Then she started pulling on my tail again, and it was just as painful as the last time

"Would you cut it out! That hurts! OW! Could you be a little gentler! Please?!" Despite my complaints she kept pulling until I was once again un-stuck.

"Thanks…" my tail was still stinging.

"Why do you always end up hurting yourself?" I could tell she was holding back laughter

"If I knew my life would be a lot less painful."

"I mean how many dragons can get their heads stuck in a tree and in the ground within a half hour?" She continued teasing.

"That felt a lot longer than a half hour…"

"It was actually only twenty nine minutes…"

Then a look of shocked realization appeared on her face

"I'm late for class! Sorry Ashter I need to go or i'll miss Volteer's lecture!"

I was equally stunned by her speed and her eagerness to get to Volteer's class

After a few minutes I decided that there was no point in staying here, and that I should go back to the temple. I decided I should at least try to get extra practice in with fire, even if nobody else needed to. Spyro tried his best to help me when he taught the class in fire, but almost anything would make me burst up in flames, igniting laughter from the rest of the class as well as myself. The incident where I accidentally touched Cynder didn't help, because Spyro stopped intervening when they made fun of me since then. Now Sylvia is pretty much the only one who talks to me, and we became good friends because of it. Yet I still wish we were something more… but I know she still has feelings for Glaive that won't go away anytime soon, and I know she doesn't feel the same way about me...

After a while longer walking I finally made it to the training room, nobody was there. It wasn't unusual since Spyro has been unable to teach for awhile, and everyone else has a handle on their fire. I pulled one of the levers, which I knew brought down a completely inanimate dummy, unlike the ones that actually fight back that the other dragons use. I started with a basic, small stream of flame, which quickly grew beyond my control and lit my snout on fire, I tried to bat it out but I already knew that never works, and after a split second I was completely engulfed in flame, sprinting blindly, until I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet.

I was falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Black.

 **Serha**

"You believe your free you believe you can live your sin is great little one but can you drive the blade into the one you love most and live with it?" Malefor's voice spoke from the dark.

"You know as good as I i won't will never drive that blade I may be worth losing but Spyro is not he is the only thing keeping me alive because if I go he goes and he deserves this life I have no right to take it from him if you think I would drive a blade through him you're dumber than I thought." I say crouched in a ready position to strike.

"Oh serah serah don't you see you won't hurt just Spyro you'll hurt every one Khamul is planning to take that boy serha." He said a smile on his face.

I just smile " I know he has power over earth no other dragon could he is a entity a son of a purple dragon mated with an earth dragon I don't see why he would pass that up they have power over their element no other could Glaive can move this world if he wanted make it turn against its people and rule it without a word."

" you were always a step ahead if me weren't you serah" Malefor said his smile growing wider.

"It's not hard to be you know my mother." I say standing up strait.

"Ahh that bitch wouldn't give the location of the temple stubborn she is but she is a severa a dragon who can see the timelines and tell what happens what's happening and what's to come a power very rare for dragons but her father was one as are you serha but is Spyro. " He said.

"You know he his but he can't use it only when he is in stress great too great for one person. " I say as light starts to creep on the far side of the darkness.

"You know you can't save them unless you want to sacrifice yourself it says " twins born in purple is a sin one to rule life one to rule death the two dragons made as one born as two one male the other female. In the fight of darkness the choice to fight it or join it will decide the other one the purple dragon born to bring darkness what's weird is it all points to you serah you brought darkness to the world and Spyro brought light. They say the two should fight but the real answer is they should merge create the portal for the ancestors to come back and fight with us I tried to get you two and open that portal but you both thought I was wrong Spyro put me to a state to die and you threw the blow and that was the first time you opened that portal and the ancestors were grateful they perished me into oblivion but dragons don't die serha when that child is born it will release me and I will come for you and the child you are my family what mate would I be not to." The smile returned.

"You were never a mate to me Malefor you forced this on me we are not mates but the child is part yours and I won't hide that from it it has a right to know who first father it but it will never call you father as long as I am alive I will care for it as a mother should even if you were the original father but if it wishes I will allow it to meet you if your alive by then." I say a face of surprise on his face.

 **At least 2 hours later**

I awoke with a blinding light in my eyes.

I shut my eyes again and turned my head to reopen them away from the light.

I took in the area from my left I was in a forest but last I knew I was in the temple.

" Look who's finally awake! it took a while to outrun the nurses that wanted to test you while they had the chance. You were out cold, not even an apocalypse could wake you when by a sound you're up and alert." Said a voice all too familiar.

I turned to see Cynder on a rock, a smile on her face.

She looked different then a saw she was farther into her pregnancy than I thought there was a bump getting bigger by the week never have I noticed it well she was three months or so in she was due to lay in a few months.

"Yea this well the spell worked but it didn't show. you're still skinny unless you didn't tell me something." Cynder said looking at me.

" Cynder tell me what happened. " I say staring in her eyes.

" well after it was finished your eyes snapped open only they were red you attacked everything that you saw hollering things that related to Malefor then you yelled a word "Khamul" what or who is that?" Cynder asked emotion speeding through her eyes.

"You're not ready to know that Cynder, but I will say this if he comes here me and Spyro are not safe neither is Glaive I can endure a lot but I doubt Spyro can." I say looking away.

I never looked into Spyro's memory it would hurt to much to see but there are small bits and pieces I see Spyro does the same but foes for the info on auras wanting to fight with me when it came down to it "twins born of purple is not a miracle, it's a sin a dragon halved to destroy everything they know the twins of purple are the greatest sin to be made to destroy or save the world but never survive" the full text of me and spyros life but the other one is different " the master of life will fight the master of death and die or gain his strength or form an alliance with him and fight with him side by side trying to ride the good or evil from the world but if twins can fuse to create a being stronger than fate and time." But the last text I read was tricky "four swords one for life, one for death, one for fate, and one for time with all four a bound of identical twins of purple can even be served but if that bound breaks they can't live they were made one born two one dies the other goes but if they chose each other they will gain power unlike another power over the ancestors but with a price like all dragon's insest will get a diformed child but for the purpose twins it will come out dead on a minute the question is are they brave

enough to try it." Those are some of the full text I have read over my time here the last sent shivers up my spine for me and Spyro to gain ultimate power we would have to be mates the taboo of all taboos but can't say I didn't do it before on accident of course.

"Serha are you listening to me?" Cynder says near my ear.

I jump I'm surprise

"Sorry no I wasn't i was thinking." I said looking away from her again.

"Serha you know I won't betray you I never have never will." Cynder said touching my shoulder.

"Cynder we all have a role to play and we are better off not knowing than knowing it my mother is a severa as am I can see the strands of time that move this life but most of it is vague it's hard to see with a heavy heart i can't tell Glaive what he is neither can you Cynder but Glaive is an entity son of acurle Malefor's identical twin brother." I say.

I didn't need to see her face to know here surprise.

That's when I heard it a small chatter of skeleton apes.

Before Cynder could say a word I was running toward it.

I found a camp at the edge of the woods to see a horde of skeleton apes ones of Malefor's old forces.

I jumped without knowing and took down two with my claws and 5 with my tail.

My aura flared as silver spikes flew from every inch of my body.

Then came the cold as 50 more went down the surprise was of and they lung the last 20 million.

I always hid this the cold that I could wield I let it go once and I vowed never to do it again but right know it didn't matter I let it free the feeling that haunted me anger of the cold.

The temperature fell fast into -100thousands as a wave of ice spread fast covering all around me the screams as parts fell off from frostbite this is me a cold that won't freeze you but kill you part by part make you suffer till you regret your sins and get thrown in hell. The cold ice crawled at the trees freezing them and all the touched as well as their fruit the apes screamed in pain as they fell apart bone by bone each one feeling like a sword twist in the heart but you can't die the cold won't allow it.

When the prophecy said the purple dragon would bring darkness they mentioned me. With this cold that tortures others till they fall and beg for mercy but I never wanted that but what choice did I have if I allow them to live they will attack the village and kill all that I hold dear Cyril say this cold new it's power and yet he still thinks I deserve pardon Ignitus saw this once when I lost control I froze the world we were in and all that was in it but I know the more I contain it the more it eats me alive the anger that I lived in for years over Malefor it is my drive without it I

don't think I could live.

 **Spyro**

I awoke an hour ago and still the faint pain of Serha's mark was still there it hurt.

Glaive said he would come back with sedatives.

Then the door clicked open.

It was ignitus who came into the doorway.

"Seems we have much to talk about." He said cocking his head to the side.

" seems that way didn't it." I reply as he comes in.

"Hmm where to start well I bet serha told you about our relations but there's more you see I never knew you were twins all u knew was serha was my daughter you looked like her but I was unsure if you were till serha saw you and confirmed that it was you the day I died she was in Malefor's tower you know why I guess." He said looking me in the eyes.

I nod as he counties.

"Well she wanted to see you but knew it would hold you back in your fight with Malefor and she couldn't fight him because she was to driven by anger to see that she would die to just kill him and she still resents it I guess but she was pregnant and the stress would have killed her that seed Malefor put in her can't die without taking her with it a simple spell to insure it's born she cares too much about you that's why she refused to give into her memory knowing it would break her and the stress would kill them both taking you with them and Cynder's entire happiness serha can't do that she may think she is a bringer of darkness but every person around her is happy when she is there she has that way of making you feel like you belong why do you think Glaive us so attracted to her he longs to belong and she gives it to him when no one else would she is very complicated but once you know her it gets easier to stop her from

going head first into battle but if it threatens one of her loved ones like you or Cynder she will hunt that person down and no matter the consequences will kill them as a way of saying don't mess with my family but it's nothing we can change its who she is Spyro so if you are feeling mad at me for saying you could only do it that's why." He said as I put it all together serha is just like me in every way but gender.

 **Glaive(10 minutes later)**

I was still confused what did Serha do and why did she keep secrets from me well anyone would hide the fact that they were with Malefor but the way she said it sounded guilty as if it was her fault for what he did to her. The choosing of the guardians comes in the next few weeks.

I wonder Cyril is so strict who would he choose as a prodigy that would be weird and it's clear that they want Spyro as the fire guardian but he has Cynder and kids so he won't choose to become it although with serah that makes me in the same position not that any guardian would

pick a dragon that can hardly use his element but serah has been helpful it can't make me have full control I still wonder what do I do if I lose my hold on it and it gets out I know my earth is dangerous just ask Spyro but ever since I met serha it feels as though I can wield it somehow but with my control that won't happen. And serah will start teaching the fire class on Spyro wanting to have time with Cynder though I hardly leave serah out of sight I don't know what she does on a daily basis I wonder what she does to pass the time.

Then the knock on the door comes.

"Glaive you in there?" it was male but not any I knew of.

"Look I know what is going on with you and serah and I have some answers you want like this serah usually spends her time in the woods perfecting her ice,fire,and earth attacks she hardly uses electricity hence it was Malefor's favorite, or so she says." The voice on the other end said.

I was shocked as I opened the door to let in a fire adult male dragon the same one that caught serah and Spyro from falling.

"Thank you and now you should know serah may be strict but if you can hey her to trust you she may open up but you well I say what you did." He said as he took the middle of the room.

"How that was like far from the temple and there was no tracks saying something came by." I say looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

'I have my ways now for starters you should know my name is Ignitus and I am father to the girl you have been mating with and I know her well we spent years learning the other's way of life but at the time we didn't know of our relation and I thought she was a full grown dragoness till she fought her own fear in a trail it was Malefor she said he stole her for reproduction and that he didn't have a right to steal her life for his own deeds that's when I realized she was like Cynder infused with dark magic to make her an adult though for different reasons do you know why I'm telling you this?" Ignitus asked.

I shake my head I didn't really I love serha but really why tell me about this if she didn't I trust her enough to respect her secrets.

"Well you see serah has a tendency to expect the worse like with information she expects to be hit when she keeps a secret she didn't tell anyone, that's what Malefor did, with this you can be ready if she tells you and react not shocked." He said a small smile on his face.

"I remember when I first met her, she captured by cheetahs but before I got there she broke out and attacked them to get away she stopped when she saw me her eyes shimmered when I first spoke to here as if she remembered the voice but not the figure,I first I thought she was my mate Arua or as you know her mother then I noticed she was capable of activating her aura it was a shimmering silver, her eyes were a sparkling asked for help finding her twin so I did but we got sucked into different dimensions one with the beautiful trick worded fairey, one ruled by metal,one ruled by darkness, and a lot of times we went to the metal ruled one though it's different every time almost but we met good people that died helping us and of course doing there job I wonder how they are, they may be other dimensions that I don't remember but Serha might." Ignitus said closing his eyes.

"Well I should get going." He said moving to the door.

"And Glaive take good care of Serha she doesn't know much of love if she make a move ask

 **Cynder**

I stood there as Serha came out of her rage and sunk into the floor in weeps I itched to go comfort her as I used to but I knew she wanted to weep this one time to let go and it was Glaives job now.

It been awhile since me and Spyro have mated but that's mostly cause by the eggs then a thought if arians could re-fertilize a seed then Spyro could re-fertilize his children but I know Spyro won't do it unless I explained and had Serha tell him it's true.

But right now she needed to let it all out.

I couldn't help it I moved from the trees next to her. I pulled her in a hug with her head married in my shoulder the way she used to do when she needed a shoulder to cry on. It happens so many time that Malefor seems the reason for her sorrow but I knew she was weeping for the ones she lost the lives that died protecting her bye Ignitus's orders He new she was gravid at the time and never told anyone they wonders why she was this important she was supposed to save them they thought but when Serha finally got away she fought Malefor it was on the eternal night. She fought the best she could but he still beat her and spoke."Why thank you for taking care of Serha Ignitus but she and her child belong to me you know that." He had said me and Spyro were in crystal at the shocked them the words they herd but the last I know is Serha jumping away from him and hollering "Yours how dare you you rape me nonstop till I'm in this state then you say I belong to you like a mate and child you created out of love there was no love in its creation you have no right to claim it it may be your DNA but that isn't what a father is a father is there for you to help you on the road we all walk to be there when you fall to help you back up not the man who created you there are your father but if they arnt there only by DNA! You never cared about it you only wanted a purple dragon to take your throne when you have to stand down but as long as I breath I'll make sure it never is like you even if I have to murder it with my own hands it will never be yours! " those were the last words she said before she fell unconscious.

The necklaces we wore showed me all she saw and heard that's how I know Serha meant what she said every word.

 **Minutes later**

I don't know when but Serha stopped crying and look up at me.

"Man last time I did that was years ago never knew how much I had bottled up but crying helps a little but still it won't help me in all." Serha said a laugh escaping her lips.

"Don't kill me but I have to tell you Spyro hate's the pregnancy." She whispers.

"What!?" I exclaim surprised by her words.

"He misses your feel your scent but mostly your ways of aerosol he wants it back but knows it's better to stay the way you are away for fear of hurting ges children." She said before passing out.

 **Minutes later**

I put Serha in her room under the covers to keep warm knowing she will stay like that till sunrise.

I went looking for Spyro to see if Serha was correct.

I found him in our room sitting in the bed.

"Spyro you ok.?" I asked seeing his saying body.

"Yea just I didn't expect what Ignitus said or we'll father now." He said he's head sinking.

"Spyro look i know I can't help with that but there something I can help with." I say my tail entwining with his.

I sat next to him as his head came up to meet my eyes.

"Cynder we can't." He says looking in my eyes.

"Aww are you trying to protect me serha explained all you need to do really is re-fertilize an egg or you could make another I can take four besides serha knows ways of speeding growth." I say leaning against him.

"But it could hurt you in the long run." Spyro said looking down.

"Spyro I know you want it Serha said it earlier and her eyes didn't go glassy she was telling the truth." I say as I move a hand in his.

"Well I know that's true." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"Then why not this one time to ease those urges, I have the same urges you know." I say as an aroused growl came from spyros mouth.

I smiled.

"Well Serha and Glaive are doing it why not us." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled as I fell on the pillows.

 **Glaive**

I was walking through the halls, thinking on what Ignitus said. I needed to know how Serha felt, whether this was love or an act to change her kid. Serha said it but I never saw her eyes when she did, this time I would.

I came to Serha's hall she was 5 doors down and one away from Ashter.

I went to Serha's door it was already open.

Serha was on the bed asleep.

"Looks like I'll have to ask tomorrow." I thought.

I entered her room which was littered in books.

 _Cyril has her reading nonstop_... I thought as I found one on how to make ice crystals.

I walk over to the bed were Serha laid.

She looked beautiful when she slept the slow soft rises of her chest the may she curled into a ball as she murmured words to soft to hear the light hit her at an angle that made her now bright purple scales glimmer.\

I was about to leave when Serha spoke.

"Glaive don't go."

I froze she knew I was there.

I did as she asked as stood where I was.

Then she grabbed me and pulled me in the bed.

We laid there her hugging me tight.

Then she loosened her grip as she turned around.

On instinct I slid my arms around her pulling her close.

She curved into my shape her back pressing on my chest and stomach.

We stayed like that till I fell asleep next to her, like a mate should.

 **Serha**

I opened my eyes halve way but I could hardly see this way but then I saw the morning sun drape through the windows.

I didn't feel Glaive next to me till I felt his arms that were around me.

I closed my eyes and thought this was the dragon I truly did love, no matter how much I say it, it will only cause him pain. I can't stop the feeling of completeness when I'm with him like now I feel like I was made to fit his shape.

I turned around to find he was still asleep

I wrapped my arms around his chest as I laid my ear to his chest.

I was greeted by his heartbeat.

This felt right me in his arms is this what love is the feeling of wanting to be near a person the feeling like you have to be near them at all times or you will lose them.

I held him close.

He smelled like cinnamon, he always did it's one of the things I loved about him I sniffed in his scent as he stirred.

"Serha?" Glaive voice came in a whisper.

"Shhhh my love." I say as he looks me in the eye.

He smiled as he brings me close.

"You were telling the truth when you say you love me weren't you?" he says and I know Ignitus told him.

"Yea I mean it feels right loving you Glaive, and this feeling of wanting to be with you I'm guessing that's what love is. I know Ignitus said I lie and my eye are glassy so look me in the eyes, Glaive I love you." I say as Glaive looked in my eyes at the last two words.

He smiled and help me close to him.

I bury my head in his neck and breathed in his scent _cinnamon._

"You always smell like cinnamon I love it when I can breathe you in like this." I say Glaive chuckles.

"Well I like your smell two sweet honey." He said as a knock on our door interrupted us.

"Hey you two the big dudes who keep the she witch in line, she wants to see you." a voice said, an annoying one.

I groan not wanting to move from our embrace.

"Oh hey ahhhhhhhhh!" The annoying voice that I new as sparks.

"It's alright you two I'll stall the guardians wall you two "explore" and Glaive if Serha is like me keep an eye out." Arua's voice (my mothers) came from the other side.

"oh Volteer, hey I was wondering if you,Cyril, and Terrador could help me and Ignitus Move in since in the rules of the chronicle it is allowed to live with family and well he did father Spyro and Serha and I was there mother plus we used rings to show we are taken if that's not family what is." Her voice came back.

"I like her." Glaive said a hungry grin on his face.

"Oh really." I say nibbling his neck.

I got a groin from him as a reward.

 **Warning: If your uncomfortable with lemons skip this part**

Then a payback he nibt my neck right where I was sensitive for arousal I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Glaive let out a growl as he traced the lines of my underbelly.

"Hmmmmmhm." I moaned as he moved farther down to my pussy.

Then I felt his tongue slid into my slit sending a wave of pleaser into my body.

I moaned as his tongue explored my opening seeing everyone crack and cranny.

I moaned in pleasure as Glaive sent his tongue deeper.

I barely got out the words I wanted "uhhhh mount me." Was all I could say.

He laughed as he rejected his tongue.

"As you wish my love." His grin was a hungry one as he moved again till his penis was hovering over my entrance.

He enters with the tip and traced my entrance.

"Sto…...stop…..teas…...teasing me." I moaned as he chuckled.

He then shoved in deep.

In size comparison Malefor was 5, Glaive was around 13

I couldn't help but yelp.

"Hmm what's wrong?" Glaive asked looking at me.

"Nothing just you a big adjustment from him." I say as the pained lessens.

"Should I ask." Glaive asked.

"Well don't be embarrassed but he was 5" you closer to 13"." I say as he tasrz an eyebrow

"I'm bigger than a full grown dragon of darkness I might add." Glaive said as I laughed.

"Glaive Spyro is the biggest 14" I wonder how Cynder took it." I say as the hunger in Glaive's eyes return.

He started slow thrusting slowly.

The paced picked up as a moan escaped my lips.

He started to thrust harder and faster.

I started to add to the thrust as I bucked making him go in farther and harder.

He was almost pounding in me when we started to reach climax I knew he was nearing with his member pulsing in my slit.

He started to mumer something but I couldn't hear him.

Then I couldn't take it I released my lube all over his member as he sprayed his cum shooting it inside me and into my uterus.

It hit the seed that just started growing and it solved up his seed adding his traits to it well more than what was there already.

We laid on our side Glaive's dick still in me.

We stayed there with my head on his chest as we fell asleep even though it was in the morning

 **Glaive**

I didn't know how long o was asleep but when I awoke the sun was halfway through the sky.

Serha was still asleep curved onto my shape.

Her head was on my chest but her back was at my stomach.

I didn't feel my arms cross her stomach.

She started but stayed asleep.

Then I wonder even if I can make the child more like me it will still have Malefor's DNA and a possible trait but terrador said that a child will look like the father at birth to make the father love it at first sight knowing he created it (around the time he told me it was halve mine) but who will this child look like me or Malefor either way I won't abandon it even if it looks like him.

I gently moved Serha off so I could get up and stretch and see the guardians who are probably mad for us not attending them when they called for us.

Serha moved to the other side of the bed with a small mummer.

I jumped off the bed landing on my feet.

I stretched my tired muscles waking them up again.

I walked silently to the door then remembered Ignitus's words.

I left a note saying I got up earlier and went to talk to the guardians who were probably mad at us for ditching there must have talk with us.

I walked out the door as quiet as I could do Serha would not wake she needed rest for her and the child.

I shook my head Malefor might have been the first father it was still part his he should be thinking that way but he felt….to young to have a child but then again Spyro and Cynder were the same age as him Serha being Spyro's twin was also the same age.

I started down the stairs.

As i reached the end I could hear their anger from the room where the pool of visions was.

"I can't believe they did that we call for them and they don't show!" Volunteer yelled.

"Volteer they're young and they're in love you can't expect them to show up at every word, besides Serha isn't happy with you." Terrador said.

"All I did was test so what she better be here in an hour or I will go and drag her here!" Volunteer yelled.

That's when I entered the room.

"Uh you called. " I say looking at anything but the guardians.

"You're late and were is that girl I swear she will push me to far and will regret it !" Volteer yelled.

"Actually you would I'm not much of hurtful kind of girl I usually go for blood." I heard Serha from behind me.

Volunteer stayed quiet but was red with anger.

"Good now that you two are here we would like to know all to you two." Terrador said fearing anymore silence Volunteer would lose it.

"Go ahead." I say as Serha grunted.

"Well we found an old base of Malefor's that is full of his old army we believe they're planning an attack on a nearby city now we don't want to ask but we can't leave we have to teach the classes more on the elements and since Serha now's all of Malefor's bases like the back of her hand we did cided to send her but do yo her condition we won't allow her to go alone do we're sending you Glaive and Spyro to help her." Cyril said showing us a map marked with our destination.

"I could take them all out myself you know." Serha muttered under her breath.

"Serha you're pregnant you're lucky you're going at all." Cyril said his voice dripping with poison.

This only got Serha mad.

"Oh and where were you when I fought off an army with my hands and sword while pregnant I might ask no where and when I was fighting the dark master I lost but still where were you nowhere were in this reality gives you the right to say I can't go because I'm pregnant I fought bigger armies alone in this condition so you can't tell me what I can and cannot do." She says looking Cyril in the eye.

"Your mother is my sister so technically I'm your uncle so actually I can." Cyril came back with.

"I would prefer my niece not going and putting herself and her kids in danger but I was out voted." Cyril said staring right back at her.

"Uhhhhhh OK we will go right on it sir Serha come on." I say hoping to get her out of here before something bad happens.

Serha gave Cyril a scowl but followed.

"Oh and Serha I love you as an uncle does his niece but I would like that you don't get yourself killed my sister would kill me." Cyril said as we were leaving.

 **And that is the end of a very long chapter, one of the longest so far! (I think…)**

 **Hopefully we will be able to update more often, but school has gotten in the way, I personally barely even contributed to this chap. (this is Loc2 writing the outro btw) So hopefully things will clear up for me…**

 **In the end about 95% was written by Wish, just as a rough estimate**

 **Well, Cya soon, and keep on wishing!**


	20. Life's problems

**Hi again here's chapter 20 now again sorry but 19 is long and we had half of that when we got 18 up plus L is always busy now and days but I'm still here thinking of you!(Wishingviel** )

 **Serha**

I was so mad when Cyril said that, I may be his niece but i can still kick his cold ass.

"Serha SERHA!" Glaive yelled from my right side.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I yell at the force behind the yell.

We were flying over the forest trying to reach the mountains were the base was hidden.

"Could you get out of your head for one minute!" Glaive yelled as we flew over the lake crossing the border between the trees and mountains.

"You know where it is you take the lead and stop day dreaming." Glaive said his calming down.

"OK ok yeesh." I say moving ahead of Spyro who was rubbing his ear.

"That hurt." He said as I past staying at his side for a minute.

"Yea Glaive is sweet but has a bad temper at times." I say as I moved ahead of my twin.

"Why are we attacking it anyway, the base I mean?" I say my twin at the end of my tail.

"Volteer said something about hitting forces and training I don't really know I'll ask him when we get back." Spyro answers.

I scowl I look for any signs that told me were the base was.

I turned left as they followed suit moving around one of the twoing mountains.

We did this fla few that mes going left right left right and right again.

Then I got the feeling to run but I only got that feeling when…

"Were close, I can feel it." I say lowering a bit to hide my growing nervousness.

We flew for a little bit farther I saw the edge of the door to the base.

I had a bad feeling to run to get away from this place but as I was starting to glide toward it ignoring my bad feeling Glaive stops me.

"Serha I think you should sit this one out." He said as we landed on a ledge sticking out of a nearby mountain.

"Glaive I can fight for myself I've proved it more than once." I say as he touched my shoulder.

"I know but I would like it if you for didn't get yourself killed along with Spyro and our child, if you die that's three lives lost." He said as I protested.

"Serha it's safer out here." Spyro said a he jumped off the ledge and attacked headfirst at the base Glaive followed.

They both want me to stay here and stay safe but I'm safer and in battle.

I wanted them to get out of sight, Then I felt the tingling sensation of the given element and I let the darkness take me.

 **Spyro**

I didn't want to leave Serha there but it was safer there, and she is gravid it's safer for her.

I rolled as the earth gathered and formed a boulder around me as I smashed into the door the base crushing on it and making a deafening boom!

I land on the cold ground as Glaive follows.

The army inside was at first surprised as we burst in and started attacking but soon recovered and struck back.

I shot three fireballs at a group advancing on us while Glaive slashed out with his sharp trail.

I wished Cynder were here, we fight better together, and it wouldn't hurt to know there was a person who would comfort you if you got hurt.

But as I was sending electric bolts at s group the shadows sprang up and covers them and deflected my attacked but there screams were not far behind.

"That element, it's one of Cynders!" I thought as a form sprang from the shadows.

I was shocked to see Serha burst forth sending a wave of Shadow around the enemy.

They screamed as it glowed red of the fear element.

"Serha what are doing here!?" Glaive asked as more of the base's defenses came.

" They're apes! be careful they will attack in groups and bring you down and attack all at once!* Serha yelled as she froze an oncoming group to her left.

"Glaive ten at 1:00!" Serha said showing surprising military skills.

Glaive lashed out his tail cutting several of their heads off clean.

Serha came to my side while turning at least thirty into cinders with a huge blast of flames.

"Spyro stay close!" She yelled at me as a legion more came at us.

I burned a large group of them , but as I did that Serha froze around twice as many.

But still there was a horde of apes left to fight

Coming straight at us.

"Spyro on my word use as much fire as you can I'll use ice we may create a fire ice very strong very dangerous I only done this one so I don't know what may happen but trust me you want Glaive far from here." Serha said as she yelled at Glaive to leave.

"Serha I won't just leave you here I'll stay and help any way I can." Glaive said taking down several more with a huge earth blast.

"Fine then get over here." Serha said as Glaive came next to her.

"Now I want both of you to release every bit of mana you can into your strongest attack no matter what you have to feel unleash it when I say!" Serha yelled as a legion of troops marched in.

"Now!!!" Serha yelled as the temperature dropped faster than a cheetah could run.

I gathered all my mana as I realized my fire was heating up the room

Glaive eyes started to dimly glow green as he tried to unleash all he could

ice creeped on the floor and climbed the walls freezing everything it touched, but my fire soon sent it back to the floor.

Glaive's earth went wild attacking all the enemies rocks, giant veins, and countless other plants Erupted from the earth crushing everything near him.

Serha's ice froze all it touched and shattered instantly it would barely touch then you froze and shattered.

My fire burned all it touched melting the enemy.

Our elements kept the other from overpowering the others Serha's ice frozen Glaive's earth, fire melted her a ice, and his earth pit put out my fire.

Our powers were synched with each stopping the other they were equal.

Then a dull pain came in my stomach, my eyes flew open towards Serha whose face was contorted in pain.

Instantly my fire went out, her ice shattered and Glaive's earth settled down.

Glaive panted as he regained control over his element.

Serha panted not from using all that power bit from the pain in her gut.

I could feel the pain growing with every minute I knew Glaive couldn't feel it or see it with his eyes close as he murmurs to himself to calm down.

"Glaive open your eyes now!" I holler moving to my twin who sank into her knees from the pain ten times worse than what I felt since I didn't have the part she did my pain was less but still hurt.

Glaive gasped as he came next to me looking at Serha eyes filled with worry.

"Glaive look I can't carry her you have to." I say lifting Serha as she protested.

"Glaive look I can't carry her I feel her pain and i would slow down if it got worse and would crash she is safer on you then me." I said repeating some of my first sentence.

He nodded as I pushed Serha on his back.

He took off in a hurry as I followed.

 **Serha**

I couldn't think, the pain on my stomach was unlike before. this has always happened. but never this much.

I heard yells as we approach the temple the only voice i could her was Spyros who was yelling as we landed I groaned as it sent a shock of pain threw my body.

I refused to cry I never cried anymore and I would not start now.

"Look I don't care what the fucking hell you think just get the medic or I'll show you what lurks in her memory and trust me most of it isn't any good!" Spyro growled at some person.

Then the pain in my head made me scream clutching my head as his voice spoke.

" Now now dear, did you think you could just go on with life? well here's some news for you." His voice said as I blacked out from reality.

I awoke I'm the same dark place as before with Malefor there a smile on his face.

"Ah dear Serha looks like you forgot a few things, it looks like you need some remembering." He said as I stand up strait.

"You see my dear that fetus of yours is directly connected to your life so if it goes, you go. It can't die if it doesn't grow, but now it is very sensitive to most stress. I would advise you be careful next time." He said with a chuckle.

"Why do you care?" I ask letting my hatred for him seep in my voice.

" Oh because my dear I plan on returning to your planet, the ancestors you allowed into your realm subdued me by sending me to the darkest realm. I plan on coming back and taking what is mine." He said with a smile.

I was shocked unable to move.

"You know Serha as long as you live I can return and when I do I will take my child and mate with me…." He said as I interpreted.

"Do you honestly believe you can take me and my daughter and we'll live a happy life as a couple with a newborn daughter created out of rape, it does not work like that Malefor! I never loved you! you knew that but yet you took my body for my color and DNA, you wanted an heir to take your throne, a blood child to take on your legacy and rule in your place when you fell! but to get a perfect heir, you needed a purple child which only two purple parents can give! you never thought you would find a female like me till you saw my egg hatch, and when I came female with a twin make brother you knew I was your only hope the only female purple dragon born since the first ancestors walked this earth. So don't lie to me I know all you want is to go back to where you were taking care over this world but remember I was the one who hit the final blow as you said only the closest person to you can kill you along with the holy knife. " I say staring in his eyes.

"Hahahaha you are one smart dragoness Serha, one of your best qualities I must say but your best one is your fight, how you fought , you never gave in, you only fought me thinking you could get away. You did for a short time trapping my spirit in convexity along with my body but by then the damage was done I'm glad I was able to solidify my spirit to have fun with you. I love your taste, sweet vanilla, that you hide it in that honey smell of vortex that barely even lives in your body. soon she will die and you will have no protection of her you will be pure Serha even with your vanilla smell that I miss so much." He said and sucking in my scent..

"Ah looks like she is already gone oh I wonder will Glaive like your new smell more than honey, but then again you did say you like his cinnamon smell over mine. " he said a tanf if sadness on his voice.

"You think I liked your banana smell? I did like it a bit but not as much as Glaive's." I say as light once again started to brake the dark room into tiny Pieces.

"Ah looks like we are out of time but Serha think hard on my words don't go too soon may be a clue you don't see.

Then the light broke the dark room into shatters but instead of making up I went to a memory one that I tried to leave behind me.

I was running from roof to roof in the cheetahs village of Avilar, it was midday with the entire village out and about but I had one target. I was in cheetah form a bit smaller than usual but I was around the age 17. I jumped down as my feet hit the roof of the house I was looking for.

I took the paper in my left hand and studied it.

Dear Serha

 _I was told you are the one to call when death needed to be sent to. I'm here asking you to get rid of Sonfira of Avilar he betrayed our tribe in the war he deserves to be brought down there's much gold as a reward 20000k. Your fee of 2k is very hard to come by for some but I thought the extra would persuade you to clean up after the job is done and make the kill silent as possible. Leave no trace of your presence and make sure he is dead._

The last assassin said he was dead and then he pops up in Avilar. I ask you because you are one of the top ranks in your society though getting you is a pain, but worth it.

See to it the target is dead.

It didn't say who sent it like most contracts but this was only a small job to earn money to get food and other things that I need for me and my father who I now know is the chronicler for this era. I live on the white isle with him. I carry out some tasks for him that he can't and sometimes he sends me out to try and contact Spyro. He didn't want me to be seen by my twin till necessary. He says I would make a good chronicler when I am older and probably dead but life can be returned to a body. I didn't tell him but I'm searching for ways to bring him back he can't see his own book or he just thinks it's finished but I still read it, and what I read was a bit creepy. I saw his childhood, the day and way he met my mother,and worse I read on how and when I was created, yuck beyond the words. And I learned when we were do me and my twin but I had to sneak my book to see my birthdate.

February 14 is when I hatched from my egg and went into a worked good at my hands. I put our books back and took Spyros I don't know why probably because we're twins but every time I touch his book I feel more….alive like I found my other soul halve that was lost for so many years. But I had a contract to full fill and I needed it done fast.

I jumped down from the roof in the doorway from the back.

I sloped open the door barely a crack and used shadow to get in I closed the door silently I was completely covered in black nothing I touch will leave a mark as of I'm not there.

My target was upstairs in his study.

I silently walked up the right stairs.

I found him with his back to me looking at a big portrait of the chief of Avilar.

Before he could even breath I shoved my sword (that appeared in my hand from the blood red color burst) in his head a gasp is all he managed before he fell on the floor dead.

I dragged him into the Attic that was thankfully open and dumped him in the back.

I cleaned the very small amount of blood that was on the floor and walls.

Soon it looked like I was never there except for the dead body in the back of the attic.

I turned to leave when I saw a photo on the desk in this hall.

I looked at it the target, a full grown female cheetah, and a cheetah cub female smiled back as a happy family.

This was the worst part when you had to deal with destroying a family.

That's when the door opened downstairs.

I ran down the stairs and past the person in the doorway I heard a gasp as I past. I ran down the street going full stride.

A guard stopped me in my tracks.

"Now little girl where do you think you're going?" He asked.

A scream from far behind me said who ever was on the house found there friend,dad,or lover.

I swung my hand as he looked up Vortex's (my dark side) blood red aura sprang from me as my rise sword slashed through his neck making blood splatter over my black cloths.

Then since I was seen more guards charged.

I smiled as I jumped and ran right thew one.

His blood rained in all directions covering my clothes making them red his insides flew and splatters into pieces as the hit the wall or floor.

I heard many screams of horror as i laughed and stabbed another a bit fast taking his stomach with the sword. It was still connected to his body as I spun my sword ripping it from his body.

I have my fun now it was time to run as I heard wings in the distance.

I ran a smile still on my face as the screams fainted as I ran farther from the village.

A light pieces my eyes as they shot open filled with fear as I shot out of the hospital bed and tlran down the hall why I didn't know all I knew was I had to get out of here.

But a strong force held me back and shoved me back into the bed I couldn't control my actions as I screamed swore and fought to get free and run from this place.

"Hold her down!" I heard a yell as something stabbed me in the arm.

I felt dizzy as my body failed me and went limp.

The force disappeared as well as the touch that came with it.

"Why did she do that.?" I heard from my left as things went foggy.

"She saw a memory that she tried to forget it scared her and her first reaction to fear is run and fight it if it t comes at you she thought I was trying to hurt her when I pushed her down why she fought and she got spooked by one of her memories." I heard from my right.

That's when things went black again.

Ignitus (around a few hours since Serha passed the first time.)

I looked at Serha as she fell off unconscious again.

"Poor girl having to relive that memory." I say as Spyro burst in.

"Sir you said she was seeing a memory that spooked her but what memory could that be?" I mole doc said as Spyro grabbed the edge of the bed to steady his body.

"Ign..father I felt Serha awake then a great pain in my shoulder is she alright?!" Spyro asked panting.

"Everything is fine my boy and it was the memory of when she found out who she was, a bloodthirsty murder who loved the screams of death let me explain. " I say seeing their confused faces.

"Serha was always unstable mentally since she left Malefor she lived with me on the white isle she went on jobs for an assassin group one of the best but on this one run they call it she lost her thoughts and allowed her true self to show she murdered 50 guards but ripping them open lagging as there insides fell to the ground the village was horrified at her one they screamed in terror but instead of going after them she ran to a different village one of dragons a hidden one never told of Malefor's death she looked all the guards then when the adults attacked she took them to. Only the children and teenagers were left and she came up to them. One asked why she was doing this that's when she showed her dragon form not on the isle they were scared at the site of her a purple dragon worse than Malefor. She slaughtered them she had no memory of the events when she came back she said she awoke on the ground covers in blood I had to tell her all of it. She was horrified at her actions she cried nonstop she may be a tough but she has her mother's heart, just like you Spyro. you two can't take seeing a body suffer she may have hid it in many layers but she showed it that night that she was just like you Spyro but her dark side Vortex has died from within her it will take a while for her to recover but she will be weak for a few months." I say as Aura enters.

"Well what did you expect Ignitus she is your daughter so naturally she has your stubborn mind but it is true both of them care like I do for the earth and all that inhabits it." Aura said as she came to my side.

"How long will she be out?" Spyro asked hanging his head.

"A month at least 6 at most." I say as Spyro's head shot up.

"But father if she is out that long her child and her are gone and if what I know is true I go with her!" Spyro hollered at me.

"Please Spyro hear me out there is nothing we can do unless you want to go into her head and help her rebuild her mind that's her problem Spyro she needs time to repair her mind to make it stable." I say as Spyro looks at his arm where his mark was.

"I'll do it if it will help Serha." He said as his mark glowed faintly.

I nodded and allowed him next to his twin as there marks glowed brighter.

The glow then turned into a piecing bright light as Spyro collapsed on the ground.

The doc went to aid but I stopped going m "No he needs to stay connected to Serha and he can't be moved just in case it will break the connection. " I say as he back up.

"Spyro just be careful and help Serha as much as you can." I whisper as Aura tugged on my tail.

I followed her to our room as the sun shined in the sky.

 **Cynder**

I was worried for Serha and Spyro all I know is I woke up and Serha was in the infirmary I fought to see her but only family and staff allowed. Spyro didn't fill in much his exact words were, " sorry Cyn but serha needs me attack,stressed,to much" I still wonder what was going on. Serha is my best friend she understands me knows how it feels to be seen different but mostly she was there to keep me sain in Malefor's service as was I for her.

 **Spyro**

I felt cool ground under me but it was rigid like rocks.

I picked my head up to try and get up witch hurt but I did manage to get up.

I looked around me to find the village of Avilar but no one was out and around on fact there were all in the inn to blocks down.

I walked to the entrance of the inn I went here before no Serha did.

I pushed open the door to find the whole village cheering but to what. That's when I saw her.

 _Jenny grew up wild as hell,like a Blackfoot daisy._

 _Out in the shack,with a blue tick hound._

 _Broke as hell,but blessed with beauty ._

 _The kind a rich man can't turn down._

 _She caught the eye of an oil man dancing._

 _One summer night in a dime store dress._

 _She had the looks he has the mansion._

 _And you can figure out the rest_

 _It was all roses, dropping in diamonds_

 _Sipping champagne_

 _She was all uptown, wearing that white gown._

 _Taking his last name._

 _She can hear those church bells ringing ringing._

 _Up in the lost the whole choir singing singing._

 _Fold your hands and close your eyes._

 _It's going to be all right._

 _Just listen to the church bells ringing ringing._

 _Yea there rigning._

 _Jenny was hosting junior league parties._

 _And having dinner at the country club._

 _Everyone that they were like Ken and Barbie._

 _But Ken was always getting way to drunk._

 _Saturday night after too many._

 _He came home ready to fight._

 _And all his money could never save jenny._

 _From the devil living in his eyes._

 _It was all bruises covered with makeup._

 _Dark sunglasses_

 _And that next morning in the back of the pew._

 _Praying with the baptist._

 _She can hear those church bells ringing ringing._

 _Up in the lost the whole choir singing singing.Fold your hands and close your eyes._

 _It's going to be all right._

 _Just listen to the church bells ringing ringing._

 _Yea there ringing._

 _Jenny sloped something in his_

 _Tennessee whisky_

 _No law man was ever going to find_

 _And how he died is still a mystery_

 _But he hit a women the very last time_

 _She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing._

 _Standing there in a black dress singing singing._

 _Fold your hands and close your eyes._

 _It's going to be all right._

 _Just listen to the church bells ringing ringing._

 _Yea there rigning_.

She finished.

She was in her cheers form but knew it was her the eyes and the way she hold herself don't lie.

"Thank you Avalar!" She hollered as a shot of smoke came from the floor in front of her.

When it clears she was gone.

With there cheers I guessed that usually happens.

I moved through the crowd following the sense that always told me were she was at most times.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned.

"Hey Spyro what you doing here I thought you were in warfang Hahahaha. " the cheetah Hunter said as I met his eyes.

He was clearly drunk.

"Hunter good to see you but I need to go talk to you later OK." I say as I continue to push through the crowd.

I finally get to the stage and look for were Serha might have gone.

There were the door said dressing room.

"Funny Serha hates makeup and that stuff Cynder tried to put it on her when she got here didn't end well.

I moved to the door the security was busy holding off fans and I slipped in from behind and went into the room without a sound.

"Thanks for the training in stealth sister." I thought as I looked around.

There she was looking at the mirror she had no makeup at all but now we looked more alike.

"I was wondering when you would get here" Serha said as she turned around.

"Serha what's going on I passed out now I'm here explain please." I say as she sighs and sits festering me to sit next to her.

"Spyro you're in my head which is very weak right now but I'll explain my life instead how's that besides I have to you're my twin." Serha said as I sat down next to here.

"You see there is a reason purple dragons are born mostly male well I'm the first girl born at all but like I was saying were cursed we may live like every other person but me can't truly be in a normal life our hearts beat but don't give blood since I was born half of a being here, my only halve cursed my heart pumps blood it's been said from the beginning a female purple dragon is a son as are we,Spyro you and I they say are not a gift a sin we can't live without the other we never live our lives like we won't we can't die of age well we can't die if anoat anything but with two of the four solwords of the gods our bond can be served and end our lives our bond is what keeps us alive if it t goes we go and Spyro you may not want to know but there is a guy out there we fought him he wants Glaive to come back to this words you know the dark master this guy wants to use Glaive as the next one since Glaive has power over earth that out powers both of ours put together but yet he doesn't see if we do what's necessary or what for an eclipse he can't live." Serha said with my mouth now agap.

She continued. " Spyro we were created as one being growing in our mother but when she laid our egg we were split into a girl and boy identical twins of different gender the reason is cruel." Serha said looking at her reflection.

"And that is?" I ask now curious.

"We were born to make the connection to the ancestors so they can come here during the time in need and during an eclipse create the first ancestor the dragon that created our race Azur but there is a catch. " Serha said with a sigh.

"Ok first tell me the catch then answer my questions." I say as Serha looks back at me.

She was shaking.

"Spyro the catch is……………….we have no choice no matter what we do if we leave to different worlds we will always be attracted to the other and not as siblings. " Serha said as a single tear fell from her eye.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Spyro there is another way for Azur to come from us and it ain't good you see we were born for the other in every way to the ancestors we are the perfect couple related in every way with no risk." She said as she looked at the ground.

I was horrified the ancestors wanted us to be together in every way as siblings and mates.

"Why?!" I asked my emotions swirled.

"We can give life to the dead Spyro every child born from us is an ancestor they want to come back to the earth and live like we do but I can't do that neither one of us even wants to but they now will have to in the future only Azur can fight some evil and the only way to call him without an eclipse is to you know take me." Serha answers as I hang my head.

"Is that why we were born to bring back the ancestors and for what we get another out of it so why why do they do that to us make us do things like that it ain't right l!?" I yell as tears spill from my eyes.

"I don't know Spyro but you know we will do it to save those we love will take the risk of creating an ancestor our hearts won't allow us to not if our loved ones lives are on the line you know that as much as I do." Serha said as I rose my head we were both crying and for the first time I compared myself to her it was clear we were twins even if Serha was a girl she had my face,colors,wings,eyes,claws, the only difference was our gender and our chest Serha if you new was actually showing when she wasn't she was a copy of Cynders body when she was evil but now with the baby her stomach looked even with her chest like most males.

"You know I never thought on how much we looked like the other we exactly the same but your a girl and have a smaller chest than I." I say as Serha looked at the mirror.

"I know." I heard her say as the alarm rang.

"What's going on!" I yell as Serha readies her sword.

"Were entering another memory and it ain't a good one." Serha says as we are swallowed in light.

 **Glaive**

I was in the infirmary next to Serha for about 5 hours now I couldn't leave her not now not ever.

"You're still here wow I've never seen a male this attached to a female except for Spyro but he has a twin sister so he may have girly traits." A nurse that walked in said as entered.

"It's hard to explain I'm still processing all of it but what I got us Serha has a bad past a really bad past but still won't leave me so I won't leave her." I say looking at Serha asleep on the bed her eye twitching.

 **Serha**

The light faded as we came to a far memory in my head.

We were standing in a big room were dummies and other stuff for training stood.

Then a smaller me came into the picture digging thousands of blades.

"Why are you doing that?" Spyro asked looking at my younger self.

"I had to for Malefor I don't know he was training me for war and sex I thought he was doing what all dragons did train the younger ones." I say as the younger me finished dogging.

"Ahh very good Serha but are you ready?" Malefor's voice spoke as his firm came into the picture.

"Yea if you want to go sir." My younger self said looking him dead in the eyes.

He laughed.

"That's a true warrior now my Serha time to put your ability to the test." Malefor said as the senaru changed to a park in a far off cheetah village.

Malefor looked at my younger self cocked his head sideways as he lunged at her.

She easily dodged with quick speed jumping out of the way on to a tree branch.

"Your slow you know that." My younger self said looking down.

"Serha how did you move like that?" Spyro asked next to me.

"You will see brother." Is all I said as my younger self jumped again at high speed at Malefor cutting a deep slash on his cheek with her claws.

Blood rushed from the wound.

He tried to stop the bleeding with his hand but come unsuccessful.

"Hahahaha Serha you hold great power but can you wield if without going mad?" Malefor asked as his wound healed in mustard yellow light.

He then turned and lunged at her at full speed.

He wasn't holding back anymore.

He caught my younger self and threw her against a tree.

In a second she blasted his face in ice.

He staggered back as my younger self

They moved again out of reach.

He then lunged slashing left and right.

My younger self dodged every move but did get cut on the face and arms.

Malefor was frustrated now.

He swung his face at her face.

There was a there thundering crunch as she flew into a tree breaking her back with a loud crunch.

"Now Serha you are this weak then I might of thought a different person able to bare my child but then again you are the first female purple dragon ever to be born." Malefor said looking at my younger self.

Then she got back up weak but standing.

"Oh I may have been wrong earlier." Said Malefor his eyes now surprised.

"You bastard you have hurt me in ways no other has or can but I will not bow down to you not when I have one more trick up my sleeve." My younger self said.

My eyes grew in horror.

"Spyro we should leave it gets bad from here." I say to my twin but he wouldn't budge.

Then 4 silver crystal like tentacles burst from my younger self's back they grew to be around 20 feet long they were deadly sharp and could go threw anything created in any way.

Malefor's eyes grew in horror.

"A….k…..a..gu...ne but how no dragon has ever had a kagune since Azur's time." Malefor asked pure horror on his face.

"Well I am a direct descendant of him as is my twin but then you never knew that did you." My younger self said as she broke one of her fingers by pushing it down with another.

One of the silver line tentacles pieced Malefor's shoulder pushing hard him into a rock a trail of blood in his wake.

Then we saw her eyes they weren't purple but blood shot red.

The other three tentacles pierced his gut and went straight threw him.

Blood splatter everywhere soon the area was a bloodbath.

"Maybe you should have thought before doing what you did." My younger self said breaking another finger.

She healed at light speed the minute she broke one of her fingers it would automatically heal.

Then the people around them started to wake and walk outside to see what the commotion was.

When they saw my younger self holding Malefor in the air now with three of her kagune tentacles threw his gut the other now out of his shoulder was harding and growing spikes of crystals on the tip.

"Do you know what happens when crystal it shot threw your bladder?" My younger self said breaking her finger on the other hand actually she broke the same finger in both.

Malefor whimpered looking in her eyes.

Then sharp double tip small crystals shot from the spiked tentacle going straight threw his bladder.

He howled in pain as it didn't stop it kept going till hardly anything was left if it.

"Now you will feel what true pain is." My younger self said as the fourth tentacle turned normal and joined the others in going threw his gut.

He was still yelling in pain which grew as her kagune rip threw his gut sideways making blood gush on the grass.

He fell in a heap on the ground.

Almost immediately my younger self collapsed from loss of energy.

Then the scene turned white.

"Serha what was that?" Spyro asked his eyes wide more in surprise than horror.

"It was a kagune something only descendants of Azur can do, direct descendants like you and me and also the children of those who can, our parents can't so we are his descendants." I answer looking down.

"So can I do that?" Spyro asked.

"Well I can only do it when Im extremely pissed off or hurt you I don't know I hardly know how to use it it's better we not use them at all they are very dangerous Spyro kagunes are the strongest weapons there are and only a kagune can break another kagune but it's rare to even have one only two people have one since Azur and that is you and me if this gets out we will be more valuable than any amount of gold if they can harness our power and use it thew can rule unless someone can challenge them and break his hold we have to be careful we are already valuable as purple,eclipse identical twins of different gender with a life bond add kagunes we will be the prize of the century every person that is power hungry will want us for their own uses." I answer him a tear falling from my eye.

"Serha look I understand ever since you came wierd things have been popping in my head some cool like the kagunes and some rather...disturbing Glaive sure is the guy for you." Spyro said with a laugh.

My cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

"T-tt-thhats private spyro!"i stutter at him.

He laughs more at my reaction.

"Serha I understand a lot more now thanks to your memories and know how. " He said a smile on his face.

I smile.

"Well anyway I know we are unconscious but it will be hard to wake up from this just bear with it and don't vomit at some of my memories some are……………….gorey." I say as the white disappeared and the next memory is shown.

Ashter

I woke up to hear laughter, the laughter of a single voice that sounded like one but thousands at the same time. It was coming from everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. It made my head hurt. The space was dark, so dark that I could see nothing but faint red sparks leaping throughout the seemingly empty space. When I tried to move I found that I couldn't, it was like an insurmountable force was pulling me to the ground. I was trapped.

Eventually the laughter ceased, letting the space grow quiet.

"Where am I?" I tried to ask, but I couldn't even open my mouth, no sound escaped my lips."

"You do not need to know where you are... " the voice whispered, sending a chill up my spine "you are where I am keeping you. There is no way out and no one looking for you."

I waited silently, I tried to ask who the voice was and why I was here but no sound escaped.

"There is only one thing you need to understand…" The voice continued

"Your body… Your mind… Your heart… Your Soul… SOON THEY WILL ALL BE MINE!" The voice shrieked making my ears ring. Then it began laughing again as a burning sensation tore through my back.

I tried to beg it to stop as the flamed began to engulf my body, but no sound came. The flames had never hurt before, but they did now. Before I could barely feel the burning sensation, which was natural for most fire dragons. But now it burned far worse than it ever had, and no matter how much I tried to scream no sound came.

Then a cloaked figure appeared, kneeling in front of me as the flame opened in front of my eyes. It looked up to me, revealing an empty hood with two red orbs floating inside. Just through the red eyes I could tell it was smiling. The red sparks from around the room converged, flowing into a scythe that was now tightly gripped in his hand.

"You will obey…" It whispered, quietly but with the authority and strength that only a god could have.

 **Serha**

I was waiting for Spyro to stop throwing up from the last memory the one we're I showed my true beast and killed an army single handedly then ate them.

" It's not that bad." I say as he comes back.

" yes it is." He said sitting down next to me.

"One more then we're done I hope." I say as another memory was shown. One I did not want Spyro to see.

It was the plane from the metal place right after I was chased by souls.

I had fallen on top of Ignitus.

No words had past between us but we both knew what the other wanted that day.

" Spyro you might want to close your eyes." I say.

"Why?" Spyro said looking away.

Then when Spyro looked back his eyes grew in horror.

I just hung my head.

The Ignitus from that day had pushed me to a wall and proceeded to mate with the me from that day and she let him full heartedly.

Spyro just stared at me.

"I...I….I am not proud of it." I shy shyly.

"You….you….had sex….with our father!." He screeched.

I winced

"We didn't know we were related." I say holding my hands up in surrender.

"Still he's our father what made you think you could screw him.!?" Spyro yelled.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm he offers a year or so before that and well he found me at a bad time and well one thing led to another, what I'm saying is that's not the first time. " I say scooching away from my brother.

"I'm not even going to ask why but if I see that one more time I will make sure everyone see it and I mean everyone." Spyro said holding his forehead as if he had a headache.

My tail curled around my body.

"You would do that……………..please don't." That was all I could manage at the moment.

"Yes I would." He said as the area turned white then black.

 **Glaive**

I waited next to her wishing she would at least move.

Then I felt her claws tighten on my own and I immediately look to see if she was awake.

"Serha you awake?" I asked noting the worry in my voice.

Then what I didn't expect she threw herself in my arms or well as much as she could.

"Serha?" I asked confused on what to do.

"Glaive just please I want to know, I have to know what, do you feel around me? and don't say love discribe it." She said pulling back and looking in my eyes.

"Why" I ask then regretted it.

It was instant but I saw it the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Serha I just want to know why you want to know how I feel when you won't even tell me." I said quickly.

"...Spyro brought it up when we were in my head" Serha looked at Spyro who was moving but asleep.

"He told me that you can't just say you love a person and know it's the truth but if you describe how you feel around them you know they really do love you." She continued and like Ignitus said her eyes never lies the hurt was still there with some sorrow but yet a flicker of hope.

"Well it's weird like something in me just switches on and I feel like I have to be near you at any cost but with every secret I learn about you the harder it is the stay away from you and when I heard about Malefor it made my blood boil that he actually did that against your will, to sum it up it's hard to see you hurt and I have this weird instinct to attack all things that try to hurt you like Ashter when he tried to make a move in you I dropped that concrete on his head." I answer staring I'm her eyes to see if she could tell I was telling the truth.

She smiled.

"Really that's how you feel? If that's true then you will need a soundproof room or would you rather everyone to here moans of pleasure?" Serha asked her smile growing wider.

Heat flushed my cheeks.

"Hahahaha well I guess I should tell you I feel." Her smile disappeared and replaced with a sad/serious one.

"Every time I get near you I feel as if I can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me for it. I feel like I could drop all the barriers on my heart and feeling and be true to you that I could weep in your arms and just let every little thing out but most of all I feel safer with you around me the closer you are the safer I feel." Serha said and so many emotions had shined in her eyes that I couldn't keep track.

"Serha if you need to let go go ahead you might be strong but even the strongest of people need to break down every now and then." I said.

I had moved next to her and allowed her to bury her head in my chest and she let go of all the things she had bottled up in a long cry muffled by my chest.

I stroked her neck to comfort her and it slowed her sobs but not much.

Spyro stayed asleep not hearing or seeing Serha in this state.

I didn't like her like this it showed that she had so much on her shoulders that she couldn't let out that she had to cry like this, like a lost hatchling.

I continued to stroke her neck. She continued to cry in my chest.

Soon my chest was soaked in tears and she was dryed out.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this but it's just hard at times having to wrap your heart in steel and hardly ever show emotion that all the stress of life and all the things that just complicate my life it just becomes too much at times." Serha said moving her head to lay it on my chest.

"It's alright it must be hard on you just know I'm always here for you no matter what stands in the way." I say wrapping my arms around her as our tails twirled together.

"Now it's late you should rest you might have slepped for days but after a cry like that most people need to sleep ill stay if you want." I say meeting her violet eyes.

"Please Glaive stay for me." Serha pleaded.

I smiled and nodded.

I stroked her head and neck soothing her to sleep.

I also drifted off to sleep not soon after thinking on ways to make Serha happy so she wouldn't have to keep her heart so steeled away from others.

 **Aura**

I must admit seeing my little girl show her true feelings to Glaive was touching but if she is going to survive the eternal night she needs to fully commit herself to him.

I only wish it didn't have to be this way but with a situation like this with 19 outcomes based on their actions, if they knew how much was on there shoulders.

By the day of night Serha will have a choice to trust Glaive as a mate or fight against the forces against her ending in her death with Khamul draining the world dry of mana.

"Hey how you holding up?" Ignitus asked from begins.

"Not well I'm afraid." I answer.

"Oh really do you need me to make your day better?" He asked a smug smile on his face.

I laughed.

"You always did make me feel better after a wild ride but I have to think about it this time big shot you forget I can see your past all of it even the parts where you got freaky with our daughter." I smiled at him and believe it or not blushed threw his red scales.

"Hahahaha don't worry about it I also saw the part where you were blind to her appearance." I say a small smile on my lips.

"What do you mean by that?!" He asked flustered.

I gave him a "are you that stupid" look before I answered.

"She looks just like you Ignitus she is a spitting image if you." I say bringing my face closer to his.

"She changed her scales and face how was I supposed to know!" He yelped.

"I'm messing with you red cheeks." I say my smile turning seductive.

"You do know this is what got us Spyro and Serha and we are up there in age." Ignitus said as I pushed him on a wall.

"I will overlook the fact you just called me old...for now if you agree that we are indeed young enough to do this…….though if we do indeed go through you better not think of having more children we both died trying to get back to our first two and we barely got by let Spyro and Serha go down that road this time." I say as push off him and wrap my tail around his neck and led him down the hall and up the stairs to the guardian's room.

"Uh Aurora are you sure about this I mean we are up there in age." Ignitus said as I pushed him down.

"Ignitus honey are you calling me old?" I asked.

"No no." He quickly replied.

"Honey I can see a lot of things and most of it is disturbing don't you want to help me by distracting me?" I asked tracing his under chest markings.

"Oh ancestors why this." He moaned.

I smiled knowing exactly what I was doing to him.

"You like this don't you?" I asked lust clear in my voice.

"Mmmmmmyesmm" He moaned.

I had him completely seduced.

He hated it when I did this to him but he called me old his fault.

The other guardians were all sleeping in the hall out if exhausted so we were alone completely.

I turned my head to see what I had caused and I saw his 12 inch top red bottom yellow cock that I always remembered only it seemed a few centimeters longer.

 _"Hmm if that's because of Serha I must thank the girl."_ I thought as I moved my hips above his.

I lowered myself on him moaning as I did.

So long without this dreaming about it almost going crazy without it and now I realize just how much I actually needed this.

"Now let's see if you can still…...hit me like before. " I muttered.

I slapped him to give him a small bit of his brain back.

He growled with arousal.

"I...hate...it..when you do that. "He said in short gasps.

I laughed.

"Then don't call me old." I said.

Then arousal took him over as he started to thrust slow and deep.

I moaned as I moved in sync with his thrust.

He moaned as I speed up sending him deeper and increasing his strength behind his thrusts.

I moaned loudly with this as did he.

His thrusts grew in speed and strength as he neared his climax.

I started to make him slam into me as I speed up my own thrusts to increase our arousal.

He roared and thrust hard and deep as a hot fluid rushed up into me causing my own climax to surge with his.

I fell to his side both of painting.

Then my eyes turned gold as a saw Serha and Spyro with the own children and another beside them younger gender unknown.

I smiled and laughed a little.

"What's the matter?" Ignitus asked.

"Oh nothing." I answered my grin widening.

 **Updates will be slow for now.Sorry for the wait.**

 **Cya soon. Keep in wishing.**


	21. Sorry

**I am sad to say this story won't be continued. But it will be re-done from the beginning, hopefully the new version will be better than this one. We will post it later, until then we're sorry for the uncontuned status.**


End file.
